Tangled String
by gladiolus92
Summary: Kisah kita bagaikan benang kusut; rumit, ruwet, runyam \ KaiSoo as main pairing \ Main Cast: Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo of EXO \ Semi Jongin-centric \ Genderswitch \ School Life \ Romance, Drama, Family, Friendship \ Don't like? Don't read! No plagiarism!
1. Chapter 1 Bus

**CHAPTER 1**

 **(BUS)**

 _*Don't forget to read the author's note below*_

* * *

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Tunggu aku!"

Seorang gadis berambut coklat madu yang panjang dan lurus terlihat berlarian keluar dari rumahnya, melewati pagar nan tinggi menjulang, terus berlari menyusul seorang lelaki tinggi yang kini berjalan santai beberapa langkah di depannya.

Si lelaki yang dipanggil Kim Jongin itu tetap acuh dengan dua buah _earphone_ yang menyumbat dua lubang telinganya. Dua tangannya tersimpan rapi di dalam saku, tak mempedulikan bahwa kini seorang gadis yang lebih pendek darinya sedang bernafas tersengal di sampingnya. Lelaki itu tetap fokus berjalan menuju halte bus yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

"Menyebalkan!" gadis itu menghardik. Jemari lentiknya menarik _earphone_ yang menyumbat telinga Jongin hingga terlepas. "Apa susahnya sih menungguku sebentar saja?" lanjutnya.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, namun tetap tak menoleh pada si gadis yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. "Lain kali jangan mencatok rambut terlalu lama supaya tidak aku tinggal."

Si gadis menghela nafas pelan sembari jemarinya menyisir rambut panjangnya yang berkilauan. "Mencatok rambut setiap pagi adalah kewajiban untukku. Kenapa harus protes?"

"Kalau memang ingin mencatok, harusnya kau bangun lebih awal, Nona Soojung."

Si gadis pemilik nama Soojung itu mendengus kesal. Mana bisa ia bangun lebih awal? Jadwal tidur cantiknya itu terlalu berharga, jadi mana bisa ia korbankan hanya untuk mencatok rambut?

Lagipula lelaki yang saat ini berjalan di sampingnya itu kenapa tak jua mengerti dirinya padahal mereka sudah sangat sangat sangat lama saling mengenal, bahkan selalu menempel satu sama lain untuk waktu yang sangat sangat sangat lama?

Walaupun merasa kesal, tapi Soojung sadar bahwa ini semua memang salahnya. Gadis yang tubuh rampingnya dibalut oleh seragam berwarna coklat tua itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin, menggamit lengan si pria yang saat ini juga mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu si pria. "Lain kali jangan meninggalkanku lagi. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku sampai kapanpun," tuturnya lirih, namun terdengar serius.

Jongin sekilas menoleh pada Soojung, bibir tebal pria itu terangkat kecil membentuk senyuman. Tangan besarnya mengacak surai lembut Soojung. "Tidak akan, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Ya! Kau merusak tatanan rambutku!" Soojung kembali berteriak kesal, melepas pegangannya pada lengan Jongin, dan membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang sempat rusak karena ulah Jongin.

Si pria berambut hitam kecoklatan terkekeh pelan. "Rambutmu lebih bagus kalau acak-acakan seperti itu. Lebih natural," ucapnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan mulai bersikap sopan padaku?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan si pria tampan, Soojung justru mempercepat langkah kaki rampingnya, berjalan lebih cepat menuju halte bus. Begitu sampai di sana, gadis itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi, lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Tak berselang lama, Jongin juga sampai di halte dan memposisikan tubuh tegapnya untuk duduk di samping Soojung.

"Pertanyaan itu lagi? Kau tak pernah bosan, ya?" si gadis berdahi lebar justru balas bertanya.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya cuek, lalu menanggapi, "Kau juga tak bosan untuk selalu bersikap tidak sopan padaku seperti itu."

Sepasang alis tipis Soojung menukik tajam kali ini, berbarengan dengan tubuh kurusnya yang ia hadapkan ke arah Jongin dengan cepat. "Kenapa aku harus bersikap sopan padamu? Memangnya kau itu siapa? Calon suamiku?" tanyanya sinis.

"Oh! Kau ingin aku menjadi calon suamimu? Kau ingin aku cepat-cepat melamarmu, begitu?" Jongin balas bertanya seraya tangannya menoel-noel pipi kurus Soojung. Seringai mesumnya tiba-tiba saja muncul. Menakutkan.

Cepat-cepat Soojung menepis tangan Jongin dari pipinya. "Bermimpi saja kau! Kau pikir aku akan dengan mudahnya menerima lamaranmu?" Mulut gadis itu bisa saja berkata pedas dan tajam, tapi semburat merah muda di pipinya cukup membuktikan bahwa dirinya termakan godaan yang dilontarkan Jongin. Gadis itu terlalu mudah.

Melihat hal itu, Jongin terbahak. "Hey! Kau merona! Ya ampun, Kim Soojung! Bagaimana kau bisa merona hanya karena kakakmu menggodamu, huh?"

Soojung tak kuasa lagi, gadis itu akhirnya memukul bahu si pria dengan brutal. "Dasar lelaki jahat! Kau tahu kalau aku selalu merona setiap kali digoda, tapi kau tetap melakukannya, huh? Rasakan pukulanku ini, Kim Jongin!"

Jongin mengaduh pelan di bawah serangan Soojung. Tapi itu tak lama, karena ujung matanya mendapati sebuah bus berwarna biru mendekat ke arahnya dan berhenti di halte tempat ia duduk. Dengan segera pemuda tinggi itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan berlari menaiki bus.

Soojung tak tinggal diam. Gadis berparas jelita itu ikut berdiri dan berlari mengejar Jongin yang sudah lebih dulu menaiki bus. Adegan _pembantaian_ _terhadap_ _saudara_ itu kemudian dilanjutkan di dalam bus.

Iya, **saudara** _._ Kim Jongin dan Kim Soojung adalah sepasang saudara kembar yang dilahirkan pada hari yang sama, jam yang sama, dan dari rahim yang sama hampir delapanbelas tahun silam. Kata ibunya, Jongin terlahir lebih dulu, barulah lima menit kemudian Soojung menyusul untuk melihat indahnya dunia. Oleh karena itu, secara teknis Jongin adalah seorang kakak untuk Soojung.

Tapi Soojung tidak pernah mau memanggil kakak lima menitnya itu dengan sebutan _'oppa'._ Ia bilang, mereka terlahir di hari dan jam yang sama, jadi anggap saja kalau mereka seumuran. Soojung tidak ingin Jongin memanipulasi dirinya hanya karena ia seorang adik. Biasanya 'kan yang lebih muda diharuskan menjadi _submissive;_ mau menuruti keinginan yang lebih tua, mau jika harus disuruh-suruh, mau menjadi yang tertindas—itu menurut si bungsu Kim.

Sejak kecil, si kembar tak pernah sekalipun terpisah. Keduanya selalu ditemukan bersama-sama dalam situasi apapun. Tak mengherankan lantaran dari dulu mereka satu sekolah, bahkan satu kelas.

Saat masih kecil, tak ada orang yang mempertanyakan hubungan mereka berdua. Tak ada yang berbisik-bisik ketika melihat sepasang anak kecil yang berjalan bersama sambil saling bergandengan tangan ataupun saling merangkul. Itu wajar, pikir orang-orang.

Namun agaknya kondisi yang kondusif itu berubah saat mereka beranjak remaja. Banyak yang salah paham dan mengusung tanda tanya besar saat melihat bereka jalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan ataupun saling merangkul.

 _"Mereka pacaran, ya?"_

 _"Aduh, mereka pasangan yang serasi. Tampan dan cantik."_

 _"Mereka akan jadi keluarga yang sempurna setelah menikah."_

Dan banyak bisikan lain yang mereka dengar saat mereka melangkah beriringan.

Tak mengherankan jika mereka berdua menjadi bahan pergunjingan dan membuat banyak orang berburuk sangka. Paras mereka tidaklah serupa. Biasanya sepasang saudara kembar akan nampak seperti pinang dibelah dua, tapi hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi Kim bersaudara. Wajah keduanya bahkan tak mirip sama sekali. Wajar, mereka tidak kembar identik.

Jika Soojung memiliki kulit seputih salju, maka Jongin memiliki kulit kecoklatan—tidak sepekat susu coklat, tapi tetap lebih gelap dari kulit adiknya. Jika Soojung memiliki mata bundar yang lebar, maka Jongin dianugerahi mata sipit yang tajam. Jika wajah cantik Soojung dilengkapi dengan sepaket bibir yang tipis, maka wajah tampan Jongin dihiasi oleh bibir yang tebal nan berisi.

Sederet perbedaan dapat ditemukan pada keduanya, sehingga tak heran jika banyak orang tak percaya bahwa mereka sedarah. Tapi mereka tak pernah menghiraukan itu. Mereka adalah sepasang saudara yang lahir dari rahim yang sama dan dibesarkan oleh keluarga yang sama, jadi menjalin hubungan yang seperti itu adalah sebuah hal yang mustahil.

Bus biru yang mengangkut para anak sekolah ataupun juga para pegawai kantor saat ini bergerak melambat, sebelum akhirnya berhenti di sebuah halte yang terletak seratus meter dari sekolah menengah atas yang cukup terkenal di Seoul.

Si kembar Kim turun bersama dengan beberapa siswa lain yang memakai seragam sama. Soojung sesekali masih mendumel, menyumpahi kakak kembarnya yang tak henti menggodanya selama mereka dalam perjalanan ke sekolah.

Jongin dan Soojung sebenarnya berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Ayah mereka adalah seorang jaksa terkenal di Korea yang juga memiliki sebuah perusahaan besar yang berbasis di pusat kota Seoul—walaupun beliau tidak mengelolanya secara operasional. Ibu mereka adalah putri bungsu seorang mantan menteri yang duapuluh tahun silam menjabat di Korea Selatan. Dari silsilah singkat tersebut dapat terlihat jelas bahwa Jongin dan Soojung berasal dari keluarga terpandang.

Meskipun demikian, keluarga Kim tak serta merta memanjakan putra dan putri mereka. Benar, mereka memang diberikan fasilitas yang super lengkap saat di rumah. Tapi saat di luar rumah—terlebih di sekolah—mereka dididik untuk menjadi anak _normal_ yang tidak mempertontonkan kekayaan maupun kekuasaan mereka. Maka tak heran jika dua remaja tersebut setiap hari menaiki angkutan umum untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tidak ada mobil _sport_ ataupun motor dengan CC besar untuk keduanya.

"Kita melihat papan pengumuman dulu, 'kan?" Soojung bertanya. Seperti biasa, tangannya bertengger manis di lengan Jongin.

Jongin sesaat mengernyit bingung, tapi setelahnya pemuda tinggi itu memukul dahinya pelan. "Oh! Aku hampir lupa kalau ini tahun ajaran baru!"

"Pelupa," ucap sang adik sambil memutar bola matanya. "Kita sudah naik kelas sekarang, jadi kita harus melihat pembagian kelas di papan pengumuman. Aku ingin sekelas denganmu! Tidak mau tahu!"

Jongin hanya menggeleng maklum. Saat ini mereka sudah tingkat 2 di sekolah menengah atas, tapi adiknya itu tetap masih ingin menempel padanya. Maklum saja, sebelum-sebelumnya mereka selalu ditakdirkan untuk berbagi kelas yang sama. Lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang? Apakah takdir akan berpihak pada Soojung lagi kali ini?

Tak terasa mereka kini sudah ada di depan papan pengumuman. Namun sayang, belasan kepala berambut panjang mengerubungi papan pengumuman layaknya semut yang ingin berebut gula. Ah! Para gadis berisik itu!

"Jongin, aku tidak bisa melihat!" Soojung memekik sembari membawa tubuh rampingnya untuk melompat-lompat kecil layaknya kelinci. Salahkan saja tubuh gadis itu yang terbilang mungil, kalah dengan tubuh sekumpulan gadis yang ada di depannya.

Pemandangan _Soojung_ _si_ _kelinci_ itu tak pelak membuat Jongin terkikik kecil. Lelaki yang lima menit lebih tua mengabaikan rengekan adiknya, memilih untuk fokus pada papan pengumuman di depannya. Beruntung tubuh tingginya yang mencapai seratus delapanpuluh dua sentimeter tidak dapat disaingi oleh gadis-gadis bawel di depannya. Jadilah dengan mudah ia bisa membaca papan pengumuman. "Kim Soojung, kelas 2-1," tuturnya santai.

"Sungguh?" Mata bulat Soojung semakin membulat sempurna mendengar penuturan sang kakak. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kita satu kelas, 'kan?"

Jongin kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke papan pengumuman setelah mendengar pertanyaan adik kembarnya. Mata elangnya kembali memindai papan pengumuman yang berjarak dua meter darinya—untung saja matanya tidak minus. Begitu ia menemukan namanya, ia menghela nafas—berpura-pura kecewa. "Kim Jongin, kelas 2-2."

Ekspresi Soojung berubah kusut mendengarnya. "Kita tidak sekelas, ya?" bisiknya lesu.

Jongin mengangguk dan segera menyeret adiknya menjauh dari kerumunan. "Tidak apa-apa, kita bisa bertemu saat istirahat," hiburnya. "Lagipula, kau tidak bisa selamanya bergantung padaku. Kau harus memiliki teman lain."

Soojung masih diam. Sungguh, harapannya pupus karena Jongin mendapat kelas yang berbeda dengannya. Nanti ia harus mengobrol dengan siapa saat di kelas? Ia harus mencontek siapa saat ulangan? Siapa yang akan membangunkannya saat ia tertidur di kelas? Membayangkan itu semua membuatnya bergidik. Ia tak akan mampu bertahan tanpa Jongin, pikirnya.

Tak terasa, kini mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas 2-1, kelas Soojung.

"Masuklah," pinta Jongin.

Tapi Soojung tetap belum bergeming, gadis itu masih menatap Jongin dengan tatapan ala anak kucing yang kehilangan induknya, membuat Jongin menghela nafas dan memegang bahu sempitnya erat. "Kelas kita bersebelahan, jadi kita bisa sering bertemu. Apa yang kau takutkan, hm? Aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Kali ini Soojung yang menghela nafas. Tangan kurusnya melepaskan dua tangan Jongin dari bahunya. "Baiklah," bisiknya pelan. "Tapi kita akan makan siang bersama 'kan nanti?"

Jongin mengangguk. Ia sudah berbalik dan bersiap untuk berjalan menuju kelasnya jika saja suara teriakan Soojung tidak menahan langkahnya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu!"

Pemuda itu tidak berbalik pada Soojung. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

Saat ia memasuki kelasnya, tempat itu sudah dipenuhi oleh teman-temannya yang sibuk mengobrol atau mungkin berkenalan satu sama lain. Beberapa wajah asing—yang tidak ia ketahui namanya—juga ada di dalam kelasnya.

Kelas baru, teman baru, penyesuaian baru. Iya, ia harus kembali beradaptasi dengan seluruh suasana baru. Bukan hal yang sulit. Sifatnya yang cenderung acuh membuatnya mudah untuk menyesuaikan diri. Toh ia tak harus repot-repot memikirkan orang lain selain dirinya, 'kan?

"Kim Jongin!"

Seseorang yang duduk di sudut kanan ruangan meneriakkan namanya dengan lantang. Suara khasnya bahkan membuat suasana kelas hening untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya keramaian kembali menyapa. _Mind your own business,_ mungkin itu prinsip mereka.

Jongin tersenyum simpul melihat sosok pria berambut hitam yang kini melambai penuh semangat ke arahnya. Dengan santai pemuda Kim itu berjalan mendekati sosok yang dikenalnya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku sekelas denganmu lagi, Oh Sehun," tukasnya sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku yang terletak persis di sebelah kiri bangku Sehun—lelaki yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Sudah kuduga." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana Soojung? Biasanya kalian lengket seperti upil dan tembok."

Tangan Jongin terangkat dan memukul pelan bahu Sehun. "Analogimu menjijikkan," ucapnya. "Dan, aku tidak sekelas dengannya. Ia di kelas sebelah."

"Sungguh? Keajaiban macam apa ini? Bukankah kalian selalu sekelas selama ehm... duabelas tahun? Lalu kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba takdir memisahkan kalian? Oh, aku kaget."

Jongin tak menimpali. Tentu saja Sehun tahu bagaimana hubungan Jongin dan Soojung sudah seperti benalu dengan inangnya. Tidak, bukan berarti simbiosis yang terjadi adalah simbiosis parasitisme. Itu tadi hanya sebuah analogi. Bagaimanapun juga, Jongin selalu beranggapan bahwa mutualisme lah yang terjalin antara ia dan Soojung.

Ia mengenal sehun sejak mereka berada di sekolah dasar. Sehun adalah siswa pindahan yang pindah ke kelasnya saat mereka kelas lima. Mulai saat itu, Sehun menjadi sahabat dekat Jongin—walaupun terkadang harus berebut dengan Soojung. Maka tak heran jika lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu mengenal Jongin—dan juga Soojung—luar dalam, bahkan tahu jika sepasang anak kembar itu selalu sekelas sejak jaman prasejarah—eh maksudnya prasekolah.

Jongin tak membalas perkataan sahabatnya sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Beberapa siswa yang baru datang terlihat berjalan menuju bangku kosong dengan tergesa, takut-takut jika nanti guru mereka datang dan memberikan poin karena mereka terlambat. Ini masih hari pertama, belum saatnya mengoleksi digit demi digit dalam kolom poin pelanggaran siswa.

Saat itulah telinga Jongin menangkap bisikan lirih dari dua siswi yang duduk di depannya.

"Sial, kita harus sekelas dengan si anak koruptor, ya?"

"Iya, jangan sampai ia menjadi bendahara kelas, bisa-bisa nanti uang kas kita dikorupsi oleh anak itu."

"Ayahnya saja dipenjara sampai belasan tahun, berarti korupsinya sangat banyak, 'kan? Kita harus berhati-hati, pasti jiwa-jiwa korupsi yang dimiliki oleh ayahnya menurun juga padanya."

"Kau benar, kita harus mengamankan dompet kita mulai sekarang."

Jongin mengernyit heran, _sedikit_ penasaran pada topik pembicaraan yang diangkat oleh dua gadis centil di depannya. Tapi memang pada dasarnya Jongin itu cuek, makanya ia mengakhiri rasa ingin tahunya itu dengan sedikit mengangkat bahu, kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke depan kelas.

Tak berselang lama, seorang guru laki-laki memasuki kelas. Usianya mungkin memasuki kepala empat, masih belum terlalu tua, tapi entah mengapa mampu menguarkan aura yang cukup mengayomi. Tipe-tipe guru _favorite_ di sekolah. Guru yang akan dengan mudah menghafal nama siswanya karena bisa dengan cepat menjalin hubungan akrab dengan mereka.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya," sang guru memberi salam yang segera dibalas secara serentak oleh para muridnya. "Perkenalkan, saya adalah wali kelas 2-2, dan nama saya adalah Park Jungsoo. Mulai hari ini, saya yang bertanggung jawab atas kelas kalian. Jika ada masalah ataupun yang lainnya, kalian bisa melapor kepada saya. Mengerti?"

Para siswa menjawab dengan serentak. Ah, Jongin tahu wali kelasnya ini. Dulu beliau pernah masuk ke kelasnya saat salah seorang guru absen. Kalau tidak salah, beliau mengajar mata pelajaran Biologi. Yang Jongin tahu, guru itu lumayan supel dan ramah, tidak galak seperti beberapa guru yang ada di sekolah itu.

"Baik, untuk satu jam pertama ini memang dikhususkan untuk pertemuan dengan wali kelas. Kita akan menyusun struktur organisasi kelas, serta membagi jadwal piket yang akan kalian gunakan selama satu tahun ke depan. Untuk struktur organisasi, sementara kita akan memilih ketua, sekretaris, dan juga bendahara terlebih dahulu. Posisi yang lain bisa kita tambah seiring berjalannya waktu. Nah, untuk posisi ketua kelas, adakah yang ingin mencalonkan diri?"

Suasana kelas mendadak hening mendengar pertanyaan wali kelas mereka. Aduh, mereka malas untuk urusan seperti ini. Jika saja posisi ketua yang ditawarkan adalah Ketua Parlemen, maka sudah pasti banyak orang berbondong-bondong untuk mencalonkan diri. Jelas, posisi prestisius itu tentu sangat diimpikan oleh banyak orang.

Tapi lain halnya dengan ini. Ini hanya posisi ketua kelas, sama sekali tidak ada sisi prestisiusnya. Terlebih, tidak ada _reward_ untuk posisi itu. Yang ada, sang ketua kelas hanya akan mendapat rasa lelah yang bertubi karena ulah bandel para bawahannya.

"Ssst... Jongin... Kim Jongin..." bisikan lirih dari sebelah kanannya membuat Jongin menoleh. Tentu saja itu ulah Sehun.

"Ada apa?" balasnya jutek walaupun dengan berbisik.

"Coba tebak," si pemuda berkulit pucat kembali berbisik. "Aku baru saja mengupil dan menempelkannya di tembok sebelahku. Upil dan tembok, mengingatkanku pada dirimu dan Soojung."

Wajah Jongin memerah karena amarah. Kurang ajar, bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu membicarakan hal laknat macam itu di kelas? Seperti menjadi sebuah kebiasaan yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala, Jongin segera mengangkat tangan kanannya, berniat untuk memukul bahu Sehun keras-keras, tetapi—

"Bagus! Ternyata ada yang bersedia mencalonkan diri, ya?"

—suara Guru Park menginterupsi. Membuat Jongin mengalihkan atensi ke depan kelas. Betapa terkejutnya ia karena kini sang guru sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Dan saat itu ia baru menyadari bahwa tangan kanannya masih terangkat di udara.

Terkutuk kau, Oh Sehun!

* * *

Waktu istirahat makan siang sudah tiba, dan satu persatu penghuni kelas berhamburan meninggalkan ruangan yang terasa _sumpek_ itu.

Hal itu berbeda dengan Jongin dan Sehun yang masih berada di kelas. Rupanya si pria Kim masih _ngambek_ pada sahabat jahilnya. Sejak tadi sahabatnya meminta maaf padanya, tapi sama sekali tidak digubris.

"Ayolah, Jongin, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," kembali pemuda bermarga Oh itu membujuk Jongin supaya memaafkannya.

"Tidak sengaja apanya?" Jongin akhirnya mau buka suara. "Kau sudah hafal kebiasaanku sejak dulu. Kalau aku merasa kesal, aku pasti akan mengangkat tanganku dan memukulmu. Kau tadi sengaja memancing amarahku, 'kan? Kau menjebakku!"

Kali ini Sehun terkekeh. Memang benar, lelaki itu sengaja menjebak Jongin. Ia tidak memiliki niat buruk dengan mengumpankan Jongin untuk menjadi calon ketua kelas—dan akhirnya benar-benar terpilih. Ia hanya ingin sahabatnya itu sedikit mengubah dirinya supaya tidak terlalu acuh pada sekitar. Itu saja.

Sehun sebenarnya ingin mengelak dakwaan Jongin, tapi ia urungkan begitu matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar memasuki kelasnya.

"Kim Jongin!" sosok itu berteriak nyaring, berhasil menyita atensi Jongin.

Kim Soojung, ternyata gadis itu yang berteriak. Anak itu datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Jongin masih _bad mood_ karena si setan Oh Sehun.

"Ada apa?" akhirnya si pemuda berkulit kecoklatan menimpali panggilan adiknya.

Tapi respon Jongin yang sangat datar itu menghadirkan ekspresi tak suka di wajah Soojung. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Kau tadi sudah berjanji untuk makan siang bersamaku. Kau lupa, ya?"

Tidak, Jongin tidak lupa. Hanya saja, ia sedang tidak berhasrat untuk pergi ke kantin dan menikmati makanan lezat yang biasanya disajikan oleh bibi kantin. Tapi meskipun suasana hatinya saat ini sedang sangat keruh karena ulah seorang pria jahil bernama Oh Sehun, ia juga tidak mungkin menolak ajakan Soojung karena tadi pagi ia sudah berjanji dengan adik kesayangannya itu. Lagipula kalau ia sampai menolak, Soojung bisa memilih untuk mogok makan dan berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit karena asam lambungnya naik lagi.

"Aku tidak lupa," jawabnya sembari memasukkan buku terakhirnya ke dalam tas. "Ayo pergi," sambungnya. Kali ini ia sudah berdiri dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruang kelas. Sehun juga sudah bersiap padahal tak ada yang mengajaknya.

Tiga orang itu akhirnya berjalan bersama keluar kelas. Tapi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu, mata Jongin mendapati seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang menikmati bekal makan siangnya di sudut kelas. Menikmati menu santap siangnya itu tanpa ada seorang pun di sampingnya.

Siapa gadis itu? Sejak kapan gadis itu ada di sana? Dan, kenapa gadis itu memilih untuk makan bekal di kelas dibanding dengan makan di kantin?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul di benak Jongin, tapi tak ada satupun yang mendapatkan jawaban. Dan Jongin pun tak mau ambil pusing mencari jawaban karena itu semua bukanlah urusannya.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Glad's note:

Annyeong~ akhirnya aku publish nih story barunya! Total FF ini akan punya 15 chapter dan jumlah words per chapternya dijamin lebih dari 3000 kata. FF ini bakalan penuh drama terutama di chapter2 akhir. I've warned you, ya... jadi jangan protes buat yang nggak suka drama2 ala sinetron. Waks~~

Sub judul yang dipakai di FF ini adalah nama benda ataupun setting tempat yang ada di setiap chapternya. Jadi sedikit ngasih clue gitu tentang hal2 apa aja yang bakal dibahas di setiap chapternya.

Perlu ditekankan bahwa FF ini adalah KaiSoo yang merupakan akronim dari Kai dan Kyungsoo, bukan Kai dan Soojung. Jadi walaupun di awal2 FF ini banjir moment Kai sama Soojung, tapi dijamin moment KaiSoo yang sesungguhnya bakal membludak seiring berjalannya waktu. Jadi, jangan protes dulu, ok?

Oh iya, terimakasih untuk semua respon positif yang udah diberikan untuk FF Melted. Jujur, aku nggak pede waktu awal2 publish FF itu. Soalnya aku kan udah lama nggak publish dan tiba2 publish lagi, jadi kirain bakal dapet respon yang negatif gitu. Tapi ternyata enggak. Ah... terharu. Dan maaf ya, aku nggak bisa bikinin sequel buat FF Melted, belum ada niatan lagi buat nulis FF. FF yang ini aja aku cuma lanjutin draft tahun kemarin yang waktu itu cuma kurang 20% aja mungkin. So... mohon dimaafkeun, yes?

Okay, cukup sekian cuap2nya. Selamat membaca! Ini spesial buat kalian!


	2. Chapter 2 Trash

**CHAPTER 2**

 **(TRASH)**

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu pasca hari pertama tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Tak banyak hal yang terjadi selama kurun waktu tujuh hari itu. Hari-hari di sekolahnya dihiasi oleh tingkah usil sahabatnya dan juga tingkah manja adiknya. Selalu seperti itu. Rutinitasnya seperti sebuah kaset yang diputar berulang setiap harinya. Membosankan.

"Surat cinta lagi?" kini suara adiknya menyapa indera pendengarannya. Di tangan gadis itu bertengger benda berbahan dasar kertas yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam lokernya.

Pagi ini, dua bersaudara itu sedang membuka loker masing-masing, mengambil beberapa buku yang sekiranya diperlukan untuk pelajaran hari ini. Loker mereka bersisian, jadi tak heran jika kini mereka berdiri bersebelahan.

"Kali ini dari siapa?" Jongin menimpali, tapi tak sedikitpun pemuda jangkung itu menoleh ke arah sang adik. Tangannya sibuk memasukkan buku Fisika dan Kimia ke dalam ransel hitamnya.

Di sisi lain, Soojung mulai membuka surat yang dibungkus dengan amplop merah muda itu. "Kim Myungsoo. Kau mengenalnya?" gadis itu bertanya.

Kali ini Jongin mengangguk, tangannya menutup pintu loker, lalu mengarahkan tubuhnya menghadap adiknya. "Satu kelas denganku," terangnya. "Kau tidak berniat untuk menerima salah satu dari puluhan lelaki yang menyatakan cinta padamu?"

"Tidak." Soojung menggeleng tanpa keraguan. "Bagaimana bisa aku menerima lelaki yang bahkan tidak kukenal? Jangankan kenal, tahu wajahnya saja tidak."

Jongin tak lantas menimpali. Kaki jenjang pemuda itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Soojung. Mau tak mau Soojung menyusul langkah kakaknya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri," Jongin akhirnya kembali bersuara. "Kalau kau tidak terus-terusan menempel padaku dan memberi kesempatan pada para lelaki itu untuk berkenalan denganmu, maka kau pasti bisa dekat dengan mereka, lalu kau tinggal memilih mana yang layak menjadi kekasihmu."

"Memilih pasangan tidak semudah memilih baju. Lagipula, aku tidak membutuhkan siapapun selama aku masih memiliki dirimu."

Jongin memilih diam. Ini bukan kali pertama ia meminta Soojung untuk lebih bersosialisasi dan tak melulu mengekorinya seperti anak bebek yang mengekor induknya, tapi selalu saja hasilnya nihil. Bukan Soojung saja yang tak memiliki banyak teman, tapi ia sendiri juga begitu. Tak banyak kawan yang ia miliki. Mungkin hanya Sehun yang betah dengannya. Sifat Soojung yang kadang terlalu posesif menyebabkan banyak orang memilih untuk menjauhi Jongin. Mereka malas jika harus berurusan dengan sang _Princess_ Kim.

"Sudah sampai, sana masuk."

Tak terasa kini mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas Soojung dan Jongin memerintahkan Soojung untuk masuk. Gadis yang saat ini memakai bando berwarna kuning cerah itu mengangguk, lalu memasuki kelasnya setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' pada yang lebih tua.

Begitu Soojung sudah terlihat duduk manis di kursinya, Jongin meneruskan langkahnya menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Mentang-mentang ini sudah minggu ke-dua di tahun ajaran baru, para siswa sudah mulai bermalas-malasan. Lihatlah, sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi, tapi baru ada lima kepala di dalam kelas.

"Anak koruptor itu tidak pernah berangkat pagi, ya?"

Suara nyaring seorang gadis menembus gendang telinga Jongin saat pemuda itu mendudukkan bokongnya di bangkunya—yang berada di baris paling belakang. Ia tidak berniat menguping, tapi pembicaraan para gadis itu lumayan keras sehingga sampai ke telinganya.

"Ia sengaja masuk kelas tepat saat bel berbunyi. Ia pasti takut di _bully_ seperti saat masih kelas 1 dulu."

"Kau benar. Aku masih ingat bagaimana setiap pagi anak itu mendapat serangan. Saat anak itu baru masuk kelas, anak-anak lain langsung melemparinya dengan telur busuk. Atau, saat ia berjalan menuju kursinya, anak lain menjegal kakinya hingga ia terjatuh. Dan masih banyak lagi serangan yang ia dapatkan."

"Aku tahu. Sekarang ia sengaja masuk kelas bersamaan dengan bunyi bel supaya aman, 'kan? Anak-anak lain tak akan berani berulah karena pada saat itu guru akan segera datang. Licik sekali. Sama seperti ayahnya."

Obrolan itu sesungguhnya mengganggu kedamaian pagi Jongin. Ia tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi sepertinya mereka membicarakan topik yang sama dengan yang mereka bicarakan minggu lalu.

Walaupun ia tak mengerti arah pembicaraan teman sekelasnya, tapi ia menggarisbawahi dua kata yang sering disebutkan.

 _Anak koruptor._

Memangnya siapa yang dimaksud para gadis kurang kerjaan itu? Siapa siswa yang ayahnya merupakan seorang kriminal?

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa ia peduli? Ia bukan orang yang akan merasa penasaran pada sesuatu, dan kali ini juga sama. Ia memilih untuk mengingkari rasa ingin tahunya. Lagipula, bel baru saja berbunyi dengan nyaring, bersamaan dengan masuknya sesosok gadis bertubuh kecil ke dalam kelas.

Entah disadari atau tidak, mata Jongin mengikuti pergerakan gadis yang berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya itu. Lelaki yang saat ini menjabat sebagai ketua kelas itu bahkan masih terus memperhatikan si gadis sampai gadis misterius itu duduk di pojok belakang kelas, satu baris dengan bangkunya, tapi dipisahkan oleh satu bangku yang ditempati oleh siswa lain.

"Hey, Kim Jongin! Kau sedang apa?"

 _Jadi itu ya gadis yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan tukang gosip di kelas?_

"Kim Jongin! Guru Shin sudah datang!"

 _Ia selalu sendirian karena semua orang membencinya, tapi bukankah sebenarnya ia tidak bersalah?_

"KIM JONGIN!"

Dan Jongin terlonjak kaget di kursinya setelah mendengar teriakan Guru Shin yang membahana. Oh, Tuhan! Seharusnya sejak tadi ia mendengar panggilan Sehun sehingga Guru Shin tidak murka seperti itu. Sebenarnya Guru Shin sedang mengabsen para siswa, tapi saat tiba giliran Jongin, siswa yang bersangkutan tak kunjung menyahut. Jadilah pada akhirnya guru bertubuh tambun itu berteriak.

Seisi kelas kini menatapnya; menatap ketua kelas mereka yang baru saja terkena semburan api naga. Sungguh, Jongin malu sekali. Alhasil, pria berambut hitam kecoklatan itu membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan maaf pada sang guru. Sang guru pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan muridnya. Ketua kelas kok sikapnya begitu. Memalukan.

* * *

Jongin dan Sehun sedang berjalan beriringan. Kelas mereka baru saja menyelesaikan acara praktikum Kimia di laboratorium, dan kini keduanya berjalan menuju kelas untuk menyimpan alat tulis, lalu akan segera meluncur ke kantin karena sekarang memang sudah jam makan siang. Soojung mungkin sudah menunggu di kantin sekarang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang tadi pagi kau pikirkan? Aku memanggilmu beberapa kali untuk memberi tahumu bahwa Guru Shin sudah di kelas, tapi kau tak mendengarkanku."

Jongin sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya. Sejak tadi Sehun tak bertanya perihal insidennya pagi tadi, tapi mungkin pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Jongin sendiri saat ini sedang menimbang-nimbang, haruskah ia bercerita pada Sehun? Tapi, bukankah akan terasa aneh jika ia bertanya? Pasalnya, ia bukanlah orang yang peduli pada kehidupan orang lain—kecuali pada keluarga dan sahabatnya.

Namun akhirnya Jongin memilih untuk menelan rasa gengsinya dan bertanya pada teman terdekatnya daripada ia mati penasaran. Berdalih bahwa ia melakukan ini karena ia adalah seorang ketua kelas yang harus peduli pada kesejahteraan anak buahnya. Sebuah alasan yang logis.

"Kau tahu siapa anak koruptor yang ada di kelas kita?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Anak koruptor?" Pertanyaan itu dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Jongin. "Maksudmu Do Kyungsoo?"

Kini giliran Jongin yang mengernyit. Saking acuhnya ia saat di kelas sampai-sampai ia merasa belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

"Mungkin." Si pemuda _tan_ mengangkat bahu. "Jadi benar ia adalah seorang anak koruptor?"

Kini giliran Sehun yang mengangguk. "Kudengar begitu. Beberapa kali aku mendengar anak-anak menggosipkan hal itu, jadi aku sedikit mencari tahu. Ayahnya dulu adalah seorang anggota Parlemen yang divonis hukuman delapanbelas tahun penjara karena kasus korupsi. Kalau tidak salah, orang itu akan bebas dalam waktu dekat. Entahlah, aku tidak begitu yakin."

Jongin tertegun. Divonis delapanbelas tahun penjara? Itu hampir setara dengan usianya saat ini. Pasti nominal won yang dikorupsi oleh orang itu sangat besar sampai-sampai ia mendapatkan hukuman yang begitu lama. Tapi masalahnya, putri pria itu jadi ikut _dihukum_ akibat kesalahannya. Sanksi sosial terkadang lebih menyakitkan daripada sanksi pidana. Benar, 'kan?

Setelah penjelasan Sehun, dua pemuda tampan itu tidak lagi terlibat pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya keduanya tiba di kelas, mereka juga masih diam. Jongin sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Kyungsoo—objek pembicaraannya dengan Sehun—sedang membuka kotak bekalnya di sudut kelas, sama seperti minggu lalu dan juga hari-hari lainnya.

Sedikit banyak Jongin merasa iba melihat pemandangan itu.

* * *

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi, tapi Soojung secepat kilat menerobos pintu kelas Jongin dan menghampiri kakak tersayangnya. Hal itu merupakan pemandangan yang biasa, jadi teman-teman kelas Jongin tak mau ambil pusing. Si kembar memang cukup tenar di sekolah, jadi tak ada yang tak tahu bagaimana lengketnya dua bersaudara yang sama-sama memiliki wajah rupawan itu.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak si bungsu.

Jongin meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, lalu menatap Soojung yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Aku ada jadwal piket hari ini. Kau pulang duluan saja, ya? Aku sudah menelepon Paman Jung untuk menjemputmu."

"Tidak mau! Kita pulang bersama!"

"Ayolah, Soojung. Aku tidak ingin kau menunggu terlalu lama. Lebih baik kau pulang duluan. Mungkin sekarang Paman Jung sudah ada di depan."

Soojung sudah akan mendebat perintah Jongin, tapi yang lebih tua sudah lebih dulu bangkit dari kursinya, lalu mulai mengangkat kursi-kursi ke atas meja supaya teman kelompok piketnya lebih mudah saat menyapu lantai.

Jika Jongin sudah seperti itu, maka itu artinya keinginannya tak dapat dibantah. Soojung akhirnya hanya bisa menghentakkan kakinya dengan sebal, lalu berjalan keluar kelas dengan muka masam.

Jongin sebenarnya merasa bersalah pada adiknya itu, tapi ia tak memiliki pilihan lain. Minggu lalu ia sudah mangkir dari kewajibannya karena Soojung yang _keukeuh_ mengajaknya untuk pulang, jadi minggu ini ia bersikeras menolak permintaan adiknya itu. Ia tidak mau dicap sebagai orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Ia adalah seorang ketua kelas, dan sudah seharusnya ia menjadi teladan yang baik bagi teman-temannya.

Duapuluh kursi yang ada di kelas itu sudah bertengger di atas meja berkat kerja keras Jongin. Pria itu cukup kuat hingga tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengangkat semuanya. Kini pria itu memperhatikan salah satu temannya menyapu lantai, satu lagi memasukkan sampah ke dalam _trash bag,_ dan satu lagi sedang berusaha menghapus tulisan di papan tulis.

Oh, **gadis itu**. Jongin bahkan baru sadar bahwa ia satu kelompok piket dengan gadis yang saat ini sedang melompat-lompat kecil untuk menghapus tulisan di bagian atas papan tulis. Pemuda itu memang kurang peka terhadap segala hal. Sebuah prestasi yang tak layak diapresiasi.

Jongin tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana usaha si gadis yang tak membuahkan hasil.

"Biar aku saja." Entah sejak kapan lelaki itu berada di belakang punggung si gadis, membuat si gadis berjengit kaget dan menoleh. "Biar aku saja yang menghapus tulisan yang ada di atas," kembali Jongin menjelaskan karena nampaknya si gadis tidak memahami perkataan Jongin sebelumnya.

Sekilas Jongin melihat rona malu di wajah gadis itu. Mungkin saat ini gadis itu sedang mengutuk tinggi badannya yang pas-pasan itu.

Melihat si gadis tak kunjung merespon, Jongin dengan inisiatifnya sendiri meraih penghapus yang ada di tangan kanan si gadis, lalu mulai melanjutkan pekerjaan si gadis yang tertunda karena masalah tinggi badan.

Tapi Jongin sepertinya tidak sadar jika tindakannya itu secara harfiah mengurung posisi si gadis yang hingga saat ini masih berada di depannya; terjebak di antara papan tulis dan tubuh Jongin, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak dan terpaksa harus berdiam diri dengan tubuh yang tegang.

Setelah selesai dengan acara menghapusnya, barulah Jongin menyadari kesalahan _kecilnya_ itu. "Oh, maaf," ucapnya seraya menjauhkan tubuhnya dari gadis yang sejak tadi hanya membisu. Lelaki itu dalam hati mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tak menyadari kesalahannya lebih awal.

Gadis di hadapannya pun hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban, sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan menjauh dari Jongin.

"Kami sudah selesai."

Suara di belakangnya membuat Jongin menoleh. Ternyata teman kelompoknya yang lain yang bersuara. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Park Chanyeol. Lelaki itu yang tadi menyapu lantai kelas.

"Kyungsoo- _ssi,_ aku sudah memilah sampah ini berdasarkan jenisnya, dan tugasmu adalah membuangnya ke tempat sampah utama yang berada di halaman belakang. Aku yakin, kau adalah orang yang paling tahu di mana seharusnya sampah dibuang."

Itu Byun Baekhyun yang bersuara, salah satu gadis yang sangat suka bergosip di kelasnya. Gadis yang memiliki mulut tajam setajam silet. Jongin tak bodoh untuk dapat menerjemahkan perkataan Baekhyun tadi sebagai sebuah hinaan. Entah apa motivasi Baekhyun menyindir demikian, tapi itu terdengar sangat jahat.

Tanpa menunggu balasan Kyungsoo—gadis yang tadi gagal membersihkan papan tulis karena problema tinggi badan—Baekhyun segera keluar dari kelas, disusul oleh Chanyeol yang ada di belakangnya.

Sekilas Jongin bisa melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah, lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya dan mengambil tas serta dua buah buku yang ia tenteng dengan tangannya. Gadis itu lalu kembali berjalan ke depan kelas untuk mengambil tiga buah _trash bag_ berukuran sedang yang tadi ditinggalkan oleh Baekhyun. Ia sedikit kesulitan karena sebelah tangannya membawa buku.

Melihat hal itu, tanpa ragu Jongin mengambil alih semua plastik sampah dari tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku akan membawanya," ujarnya.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut. Ia ingin menolak—atau setidaknya ia ingin membawa salah satu tas plastik itu, tapi mungkin akan percuma karena Jongin menunjukkan wajah memaksa yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Dengan berat hati, gadis itu mengangguk.

Karena merasa bahwa membuang sampah adalah tanggung jawabnya, Kyungsoo akhirnya memimpin langkah Jongin untuk menuju ke tempat sampah utama yang disediakan di halaman belakang sekolah mereka.

Dua manusia yang memiliki perbedaan tinggi badan yang cukup mencolok itu berjalan beriringan dalam hening. Jongin bukan orang yang banyak bicara, dan sepertinya Kyungsoo lebih parah dari itu. Ditambah lagi, ini adalah kali pertama mereka berinteraksi setelah satu minggu bernaung di kelas yang sama. Bahkan bisa dibilang, ini adalah interaksi pertama mereka seumur hidup.

Suasana sekolah sudah sunyi karena sebagian besar siswa sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Jikalau ada yang masih di sekolah, maka siswa-siswa itu sedang mengikuti ekstrakurikuler.

Perjalanan yang diselimuti oleh keheningan itu akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Di halaman belakang terdapat tiga buah tempat sampah yang mengelompokkan sampah sesuai jenisnya; sampah organik, sampah plastik, dan sampah kertas. Truk pengangkut sampah biasanya akan masuk lewat gerbang belakang dan mengangkut sampah-sampah itu, membawanya ke Tempat Pembuangan Akhir.

Jongin secara bergantian memasukkan tiga _trash bag_ yang ia bawa ke tiga tempat sampah itu. Dan setelahnya, pemuda berbibir tebal itu terkejut saat melihat tangan lentik Kyungsoo mengulurkan sesuatu ke arahnya.

" _Hand sanitizer,"_ suara gadis itu terdengar untuk kali pertama di telinga Jongin. "Pakai ini untuk membersihkan tanganmu," ucap gadis itu lagi.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Jongin mengambil alih benda kecil berbahan dasar plastik itu dari tangan Kyungsoo, membuka tutupnya, lalu menuangkan isinya ke telapak tangannya. Lelaki itu lalu menggosokkan dua telapak tangannya untuk meratakan benda cair yang sedikit kental itu.

Setelah menikmati wangi khas dari cairan pembersih tangan itu, Jongin lalu mengembalikan benda milik Kyungsoo itu pada si empunya. "Terimakasih," tukasnya.

Kyungsoo menerima benda itu, lalu mengangguk. "Kau juga sudah membantuku, terimakasih."

Keheningan kembali melanda setelah dua insan itu saling mengucap kata terimakasih. Tak ingin terlalu lama terkungkung dalam suasana yang tak nyaman, Kyungsoo akhirnya memilih untuk berpamitan pada Jongin, membungkukkan badan, lalu membalik badannya untuk segera beranjak. Dengan langkah yang sedikit tergesa, gadis bertubuh kecil itu berjalan semakin menjauhi Jongin.

Di sisi lain, Jongin masih terbengong di tempatnya. Do Kyungsoo... ternyata ia tidak seburuk itu.

* * *

"Akhirnya, tinggal sebulan lagi. Harusnya sekarang aku sudah bebas, tapi hanya karena kesalahan kecil yang kuperbuat selama di penjara, hukumanku ditambah satu bulan lagi."

Seorang pria dewasa berujar dari balik sekat kaca—dengan sedikit lubang—yang membatasinya dari seorang pria lain yang duduk di depannya. Pria yang usianya tak jauh beda dengannya itu mengangguk tegas.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Aku sudah melaksanakan perintahmu. Untuk langkah selanjutnya, aku juga sudah mulai mempersiapkannya dengan matang."

Sang pria yang berada di balik kaca tersenyum tipis, namun entah mengapa sarat akan aura negatif.

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Yunho."

* * *

Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat melihat bagaimana santainya Kim Soojung berguling-guling di atas ranjang kakaknya—Kim Jongin.

Biasanya, seorang gadis tak akan merasa terlalu nyaman saat harus kumpul-kumpul dengan para lelaki jika ia hanya seorang diri. Tapi kata _biasanya_ tak pernah berlaku untuk si bungsu Kim. Gadis berambut sepanjang punggung itu malah justru tak pernah absen merecoki acara kumpul-kumpul Sehun dan Jongin. Memang, hanya dua orang lelaki itu yang kumpul-kumpul, tapi tetap saja, bukannya seorang gadis yang beranjak dewasa harusnya merasa risih jika berada di tengah para pria, terlebih berada di dalam sebuah kamar?

"Ah! Aku bosan!" dan akhirnya gadis itu berteriak. Walaupun wajahnya ia tenggelamkan ke dalam bantal, namun nyatanya suara nyaringnya tetap terdengar. Cukup mengusik aktivitas Jongin dan Sehun yang sedang bermain _playstation._

Iya, duo sahabat itu memang selalu bermain _playstation_ di Sabtu pagi seperti ini, entah itu di rumah Jongin, atau juga di rumah Sehun. Itulah cara mereka menghabiskan hari libur mereka, tapi Soojung tak henti-hentinya mengusik kedamaian.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk tetap di sini, Nona Kim Soojung. Sana pergi dengan gadis-gadis sosialita. Komunitas itu lebih sesuai untukmu."

Itu Sehun yang menimpali. Matanya kembali terfokus pada televisi layar datar berukuran 55 inchi yang ada di kamar Jongin. Kembali konsentrasi pada _game_ yang sedang ia mainkan bersama si empunya kamar.

"Kau ini seperti tidak tahu saja, Oh Sehun," kali ini Jongin ikut nimbrung walaupun matanya tak sekalipun beranjak dari layar datar di depannya. "Anak itu tidak punya teman selain kita. Jadi ya, mana mungkin ia _hangout_ dengan orang lain selain kita?"

Dan ejekan Jongin itu berbuah lemparan bantal di kepalanya. Pelakunya? Tentu saja sang adik tersayang.

"Aku punya teman! Kau saja yang tidak tahu!" Soojung mengelak tak terima. "Kalian berdua sebaiknya belajar. Bukannya besok Senin kalian ulangan Fisika?" lanjutnya.

Mendengar kata Fisika, karakter yang dimainkan oleh Jongin tiba-tiba mati, dan ia mendengus keras. "Aku benci Fisika," ucapnya.

"Aku lebih membencinya," Sehun menimpali. Tapi ia tetap tak melewatkan kesempatan melakukan selebrasi karena berhasil mengalahkan sahabatnya.

Soojung akhirnya bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya dan menatap dua orang pria yang duduk di atas lantai, tepat di bawahnya. "Aku sih lebih menyukai Ekonomi dibanding Fisika," ucapnya.

Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama memutar bola mata mereka. Keduanya sudah hafal betul mengenai mata pelajaran yang disukai oleh Soojung.

Sejak kecil, gadis itu memang menyukai pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan uang dan hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan itu. Saat gadis kecil yang lain lebih suka bermain masak-masakan ataupun juga bermain boneka Barbie, Soojung justru tergila-gila pada permainan Monopoly yang biasanya dimainkan oleh anak laki-laki. Gadis itu bahkan sangat serius dalam menghitung untung dan rugi saat akan membeli ataupun menjual tanah dan hotel. Entahlah, bagaimana bisa seorang gadis cilik memikirkan itu semua? Ia bahkan tak peduli setiap kali Jongin dan Sehun menyebutnya materialistis karena terlalu menggemari hal-hal yang berbau uang.

Melihat potensi Soojung yang sedemikian menakjubkan, ayah si kembar bahkan mengundang guru privat Ekonomi untuk memberikan pelajaran tambahan untuk gadis itu. Bukan hanya belajar Ekonomi, tapi juga belajar mengenai bisnis dan seluk beluknya. Tak heran jika kerap kali Jongin memanggil adiknya itu dengan sebutan _Calon Direktur._

Suara ketukan pintu tiba-tiba menginterupsi ruangan kamar bernuansa biru tua itu. Tiga kepala menoleh ke arah pintu, dan mendapati ibu si kembar membuka pintu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa Ibu mengganggu?" tanya wanita yang masih terlihat muda dan cantik itu.

"Tidak, Ibu. Apa ada masalah?" Itu Jongin yang menanggapi.

Sang ibu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia melangkahkan kakinya semakin memasuki kamar putranya dan merangkul bahu Soojung yang masih duduk di atas ranjang Jongin. "Ibu ingin meminjam Soojung sebentar, boleh?"

"Aku?" Soojung menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Memangnya ada apa, Ibu?"

"Ayo ikut Ibu ke taman belakang. Ibu baru saja menanam bunga-bunga baru yang sangat indah di dalam pot."

Soojung cepat-cepat melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang ibu. "Aku tidak mau, Ibu. Aku tidak suka bunga. Lagipula, kenapa Ibu menaman bunga saat Musim Dingin begini? Ada-ada saja."

Mendengar penolakan putrinya, sang ibu merajuk manja. "Ayolah, sayang. Hanya sebentar saja. Siapa lagi yang bisa Ibu ajak selain dirimu, huh?"

"Ibu benar. Sudah sana pergi. Lagipula, seorang gadis 'kan harusnya menyukai bunga. Sana temani Ibu."

Sang ibu mengangguk semangat, merasa satu suara dengan Jongin. Tanpa basa-basi, wanita berambut sebahu itu menyeret putrinya keluar dari kamar Jongin. Soojung tentu saja meronta, tapi tenaga ibunya ternyata lebih kuat dan ia tak mampu berkutik. Pemandangan itu tak pelak membuat Jongin dan Sehun terbahak. Keduanya kompak mengacungkan jempol ke arah ibu si kembar, kode bahwa keduanya menyukai tindakan menakjubkan wanita itu.

"Kau harus belajar dari ibumu untuk menyingkirkan lintah itu dari tubuhmu, Jongin."

"Dulu kau menyebutku dan Soojung seperti upil dan tembok, dan sekarang kau menyebutnya seperti lintah? Kau mau kuhajar, ya?"

Sehun malah semakin terbahak mendengar ancaman sahabatnya. Dua sahabat itu bahkan kini telah melupakan permainan mereka dan memilih untuk menikmati waktu tanpa adanya Kim Soojung.

"Aku serius, Jongin," kembali Sehun bicara setelah menuntaskan tawanya. "Suatu saat nanti, kau harus menjaga jarak dari adikmu. Kau membutuhkan _privacy."_

"Kami terbiasa bersama-sama sejak kecil. Lagipula, aku merasa tak masalah jika harus bersamanya selamanya."

"Itu karena kau belum menemukan seseorang yang spesial, Jongin. Seorang gadis yang membuat jantungmu berdetak kencang dan kau selalu ingin bersamanya setiap saat. Melindungi dan mengasihinya tak kenal lelah."

"Apa kau sedang membicarakan perasaanmu terhadap Luhan _Sunbae?"_

Sumpah, Jongin yakin ia melihat wajah Sehun merona. Ternyata mudah juga membuat pria yang lebih muda itu merona. Cukup sebutkan nama senior yang telah lama dikaguminya, dan dijamin warna pipi pemuda itu berubah seperti permen kapas berwarna merah jambu.

"I-iya, aku memang memberi contoh sesuai dengan perasaanku. Tapi aku serius, Jongin. Suatu hari nanti kau akan menemukan Luhan _Sunbae_ versimu sendiri yang khusus ditakdirkan untukmu, dan saat itu juga kau harus melepaskan diri dari Soojung."

Kali ini Jongin mematung. Apakah memang seperti itu? Apakah pada akhirnya ia akan menemukan seseorang dan ia harus menarik diri dari Soojung yang selama ini terus melekat padanya? Padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk tak akan pernah meninggalkan adiknya itu. Apa kelak ia akan mengingkari janjinya?

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Glad's note:

Halo, semua... chapter 2 udah update nih, udah mulai ada interaksi antara Kai sama Kyungsoo di sini, jadi jangan khawatir kalau FF ini akan berakhir dengan pairing Kai yang lain. Aku setia kok. Don't worry~

Tapi maaf ya buat yang nggak suka akan keberadaan Soojung di sini. Aku mulai nulis ini sebelum adanya dating scandal tahun lalu, dan aku males buat ganti karakter. Lagian yang paling cocok ngisi karakter kembarannya Kai tu ya si itu. Soalnya karakternya aku buat macam Bona di The Heirs gitu. Semoga bisa dipahami ya...

Makasih banyak yang udah ninggalin review. Maaf aku nggak bisa bales satu2. Next update semoga nggak terlalu lama ya. Terkendala laptop rusak juga buat update. Harus cari pinjeman laptop tiap mau update haha.

See you~~~


	3. Chapter 3 Physics

**CHAPTER 3**

 **(PHYSICS)**

* * *

Do Kyungsoo masih ingat kapan terakhir kali dirinya mengunjungi tempat ini. _Satu bulan yang lalu_. Satu bulan yang lalu gadis itu dan ibunya mengunjungi tempat ini. Iya, setiap bulan dua wanita itu memang datang berkunjung, entah sekali atau dua kali. Mungkin hanya sepuluh sampai duapuluh menit mereka diberi waktu, tapi kiranya itu cukup untuk memangkas rindu.

Sudah hampir delapanbelas tahun ayahnya meringkuk di dalam bilik hukuman. Menerima ganjaran atas dosa yang diperbuat di masa lalu. Tapi sesungguhnya, bukan hanya si pelaku yang mendapatkan hukumannya. Sejatinya, keluarga si pelaku juga turut dihukum. Iya, mereka menanggung hukuman yang tak kalah besar; menanggung malu, menanggung hujatan, menanggung kecaman.

Sesungguhnya bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang merasakan semua itu. Ibu dan keluarga besarnya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Hinaan serta hujatan tak pernah lepas dari mereka.

Keluarga Do sebenarnya merupakan keluarga terpandang. Walaupun sang kepala keluarga saat ini tengah mendekam di penjara dan diharuskan membayar denda puluhan milyar won untuk menebus kesalahannya, namun harta keluarga itu tetaplah melimpah. Orang bilang, _kaya_ _tujuh_ _turunan_. Tapi tetap saja, harta yang melimpah dan nama besar keluarga tak mampu menyumpal mulut orang-orang yang menghujat mereka. Alhasil, sampai detik ini masih banyak nyanyian sumbang yang terlantun untuk mereka.

Hal tersebut tak mengherankan lantaran korupsi merupakan kasus besar di Korea Selatan. Sebagai salah satu negara dengan sistem perekonomian yang maju dan kuat, kasus korupsi di Korea terbilang sangat banyak terjadi, kalah jauh dari Jepang yang dapat dikatakan lumayan _bersih._ Menghadapi persoalan tersebut, saat ini sudah ada Undang-Undang khusus untuk korupsi dan penyuapan di negara yang terkenal dengan KPOP tersebut. Tak heran jika hukuman untuk pelaku korupsi sekarang sangatlah berat, ditambah dengan hukuman sosial di mana sang pelaku akan dikucilkan oleh masyarakat. Beratnya hukuman tersebut membuat beberapa tersangka kasus korupsi lebih memilih untuk mengakhiri hidup mereka sendiri.

Dan saat ini, salah satu terpidana kasus korupsi yang juga merupakan Kepala Keluarga Do sedang berada di depan mereka, hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah sekat kaca dengan lubang-lubang udara untuk menyalurkan suara.

"Kyungsoo kita sudah naik ke kelas 2 sekarang. Ia selalu mendapatkan nilai terbaik. Sungguh membanggakan, 'kan?" ibu Kyungsoo mulai bercerita dengan raut bangga yang sangat kentara.

Sang suami mendengarkan dengan seksama dan sesekali mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan sang istri walau tanpa suara.

"Sayang sekali kau baru bisa bebas sehari setelah Kyungsoo berulang tahun. Seharusnya kita bisa membuatkan pesta besar untuk putri kita."

"Ibu, aku sudah besar, aku tidak menginginkan pesta apapun. Ayah kembali di tengah-tengah kita saja sudah membuatku bahagia. Itu adalah kado terindah untukku."

Sang ibu memandang putrinya sendu. Kyungsoo selalu seperti itu, selalu menjadi anak yang berbakti sejak kecil, tidak pernah nakal seperti anak seusianya. Tapi justru itu yang kadang membuatnya tersayat. Ia pikir, Kyungsoo telah dewasa sebelum waktunya. Dalam diam, gadis itu memikul beban berat di pundak sempitnya. Meskipun demikian, gadis itu tak pernah sekalipun mengeluh dan menyumpah. Ia tetap menjadi anak baik walaupun rasa lelah kerap mendera batinnya.

"Kau dengar sendiri, 'kan? Putri kita tidak menginginkan apapun. Ia sudah cukup bahagia selama ini. Benar 'kan, **sayang?"**

Entah telinganya yang salah atau bagaimana, Kyungsoo merasa kalimat tanya sang ayah yang diucapkan kepadanya memiliki penekanan yang berbeda, terutama pada kata terakhir yang dilantunkan. Kata itu sebenarnya manis, tapi nadanya terdengar mengancam.

Namun buru-buru gadis bermata bulat itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Pasti hanya perasaannya saja, pikirnya. Tinggal sebulan lagi, sebulan lagi sebelum keluarga kecilnya berkumpul kembali. Ia, ibu, dan ayahnya akan segera berkumpul dalam sebuah _frame_ foto keluarga yang lengkap. Ia tak sabar menunggu sampai hari itu tiba.

* * *

Fisika berasal dari bahasa Yunani: φυσικός ( _fysikós_ ), "alamiah", dan φύσις ( _fýsis_ ), "alam", adalah sains atau ilmu alam yang mempelajari materi beserta gerak dan perilakunya dalam lingkup ruang dan waktu, bersamaan dengan konsep yang berkaitan seperti energi dan gaya.

Di sekolahnya, mata pelajaran Fisika diampu oleh seorang guru yang ketampanannya mampu menyaingi Adonis—salah satu Dewa dalam mitologi Yunani. Namun nyatanya, diampu oleh seorang guru yang kadar ketampanannya bak dewa bukanlah jaminan bagi para siswa untuk dapat menguasai suatu pelajaran.

Benar, para siswa nyatanya tak serta merta memahami pelajaran yang menjadi tanggung jawab Guru Choi tersebut. Kenyataannya adalah, para siswa lebih sering salah fokus mengagumi ketampanan sang guru daripada memperhatikan pelajaran. Jadi, salah siapa kalau seperti itu?

Karena hal itulah, para siswa terlihat frustrasi saat mereka sedang ulangan untuk bab Termodinamika.

Termodinamika, berasal dari Bahasa Yunani _Thermos_ yang berarti 'panas' and _Dynamic_ yang berarti 'perubahan'. Termodinamika merupakan cabang ilmu fisika yang membahas hubungan panas atau kalor dan usaha yang dilakukan oleh panas atau kalor tersebut.

Cukup banyak rumus yang harus dihafal. Bukan hanya dihafal sebenarnya, tapi juga harus dipahami. Percuma kalau hanya hafal tapi tak tahu kapan dan bagaimana rumus tersebut digunakan.

Berdasarkan kurikulum di sekolah menengah atas Korea Selatan, materi Termodinamika menjadi bagian dari pelajaran Fisika I yang diambil oleh para siswa di tahun ke-dua mereka. Materi itu sejatinya tidak banyak menggunakan formula matematika untuk penyelesaian masalah, melainkan menekankan pada pemahaman akan sebuah konsep. Tapi tetap saja, tidak semua siswa mampu memahami konsep dengan baik.

Semua problema itulah yang menyebabkan wajah para siswa pucat pasi saat menghadapi kertas yang berisi lima soal ulangan di Hari Senin yang cukup cerah ini. Hanya lima, tapi sungguh, waktu pengerjaannya mungkin perlu dua jam. Karena sejatinya, lima soal itu bukanlah soal sembarangan. Guru Choi sengaja memberikan soal-soal sulit karena pelajaran Fisika di sekolah menengah atas memang lebih menekankan pada _problem solving._ Sebenarnya bukan soalnya yang sulit, tapi analisis soal tersebut yang sulit. Guru Choi memang terbiasa memakai soal yang sekelas dengan soal olimpiade saat ulangan seperti ini.

Jongin yang merupakan salah satu siswa di kelas yang menjadi korban ulangan Fisika juga menunjukkan wajah yang pucat pasi. Jelas, siswa itu mengalami kesulitan dalam mengerjakan. Jika saja yang di depannya adalah soal pilihan ganda, maka ia pasti lebih memilih untuk menghitung kancing kemeja sebagai penentu jawaban.

Meskipun otaknya sudah terasa sangat buntu, ia tidak memiliki niatan untuk mencontek. Kalau tidak bisa, ya tidak bisa, tidak perlu menghalalkan segala cara. Itu prinsipnya sebagai seorang lelaki sejati.

Di lembar jawab, Jongin baru bisa mengerjakan soal nomor 1. Wajar, soal nomor 1 memang yang paling mudah. Hanya tentang persamaan usaha yang rumusnya W = p ∆V. Elemen dari rumus itu hanyalah tekanan gas dan perubahan volume. Hanya sekali jalan, dan selesai. Pantas saja Jongin bisa.

Sekarang ia berusaha _move on_ ke soal nomor 2. Soal yang lebih rumit karena disertai dengan narasi yang berbelit. Untuk tahu pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya saja harus memahami kata pertama hingga terakhir. Untuk menjawabnya pun harus memakai beberapa rumus dan beberapa langkah untuk memperoleh hasil akhir. Cukup sulit, tapi ia coba mengerjakannya. Entah jawabannya benar atau salah, yang penting ia sok tahu menuliskan beberapa rumus dan coba mengerjakannya. Setidaknya ia yakin usahanya akan dihargai walaupun entah berapa harganya.

Selesai dengan dua soal, Jongin lanjut ke soal berikutnya. Lagi-lagi sebuah soal yang lebih sulit. Jongin menghela napas sejenak, lalu mulai menggoreskan penanya ke atas kertas. Ia mencoba mengerjakan walaupun sebenarnya tidak yakin. Paling tidak, ia bisa mendapat skor 1 untuk rumus yang ia tulis. Astaga, parah sekali.

Lelah dengan tiga soal yang ia kerjakan secara serampangan, Jongin memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak. Ia sedikit merenggangkan otot lengan dan lehernya sembari sedikit menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Di sebelah kanannya, Sehun tampak sama pusingnya dengan dirinya. Jongin yakin, sahabatnya itu sudah berada di ambang batas dan berusaha menekan keinginannya untuk melambai ke arah kamera CCTV di sudut ruangan; ia ingin menyerah.

Jongin terkekeh tanpa suara melihat derita sahabat setianya itu. Mengalihkan pandangan ke sebelah kiri, Jongin menemukan sosok Do Kyungsoo sedang mengerjakan soal dengan santai. Apa? Santai? Apa gadis itu seorang jenius Fisika titisan Albert Einstein? Jongin tidak pernah tahu prestasi akademik gadis pendiam itu, tapi kalau dilihat dari ekspresinya saat mengerjakan soal, Jongin yakin 90% bahwa gadis itu tergolong kaum jenius.

Tanpa sadar, Jongin terus menerus memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk menggoreskan pena pada secarik kertas. Memperhatikan bagaimana alis tebal gadis itu menukik tajam saat berkonsentrasi mengerjakan soal, memperhatikan bagaimana tangan lentiknya berusaha menyibak rambutnya setiap kali tirai legam itu mengganggu pandangan, dan memperhatikan bagaimana bibir tebal Kyungsoo sesekali bergerak kecil, seperti menggumam tanpa suara—mungkin menggumamkan rumus-rumus yang telah ia hafal.

Jongin tanpa sadar tersenyum. Ia bagaikan lupa daratan hanya karena menatap seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak ia kenal dengan baik. Entahlah, ia tidak mengerti. Baginya, Kyungsoo hanyalah Vitamin A; memberi kesegaran matanya yang mulai buram akibat soal Fisika.

Oh! Soal Fisika! Jongin sampai lupa bahwa masih ada dua soal yang belum ia jamah sama sekali.

"Waktunya tinggal lima menit."

Dan suara tegas Guru Choi membuat Jongin semakin kelabakan. Ia pun akhirnya mengembalikan fokusnya pada lembar soal di atas mejanya, mulai mencoba mengerjakan dua soal yang tersisa, berharap ada keajaiban yang menolongnya. Ayolah! Dua soal itu adalah yang tersulit, dan tampaknya mustahil baginya untuk dapat menjawabnya dengan sempurna.

* * *

"Bagaimana ulangan Fisikanya?" Soojung bertanya pada sepasang sahabat yang makan bersamanya di kantin sekolah. Soojung sendiri juga akan menjalani ulangan Fisika, tapi jadwalnya baru besok. Dan jangan khawatir, Guru Choi memiliki koleksi soal dengan jumlah ribuan, jadi mustahil jika soal untuk kelasnya akan sama dengan kelas Jongin dan Sehun.

Jongin dan Sehun yang duduk di hadapannya secara kompak menghela napas berat.

"Jangan tanyakan itu," Jongin menjawab, dan jawaban itu diangguki oleh Sehun dengan lemas.

Dua pemuda tampan itu memang tak ada bedanya. Bisa dibilang, keduanya gagal total saat ulangan tadi. Hanya keajaiban yang dapat menolong mereka. Mereka juga pasrah untuk menghadapi _remedial._ Bagi mereka, _remedial_ adalah sebuah kesempatan kedua, jadi tidak perlu dihindari.

"Aku akan minta tolong pada Luhan _Sunbae_ untuk mengajariku Fisika. Siap-siap untuk _remedial."_

Penuturan Sehun membuat Jongin membatalkan suapan nasi ke mulutnya dan menoleh pada si pemuda berkulit putih. "Memangnya kau berani? Biasanya hanya sekedar menyapanya saja kau seperti orang yang akan pipis di celana," ejeknya.

Sehun mendesis tak terima—walau ucapan Jongin memang ada benarnya. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Setelah hasil ulangannya keluar dan aku diharuskan mengikuti _remedial,_ aku akan bicara pada Luhan _Sunbae,_ memintanya untuk mengajariku. Ia dulu pernah ikut Olimpiade Fisika, jadi modusku masuk akal, bukan?"

Jongin mengangguk acuh dan mulai menikmati makanannya lagi. Di hadapannya, Soojung terlihat bergerak tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Soojung melotot pada kakaknya, lalu sedikit melirik ke sebuah meja yang tak terlalu jauh dari meja mereka. "Lelaki itu," ia berbisik sembari terus melirik ke arah lelaki yang ada di meja itu—lelaki yang sejak tadi juga mencuri pandang ke arahnya. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Jongin mengikuti arah lirikan adiknya, kemudian mengangguk santai. "Kim Myungsoo. Bukankah ia pernah memberimu surat cinta?"

"Oh, jadi itu orangnya?" bukannya menjawab, Soojung malah balas bertanya. Matanya menelisik pada sosok Myungsoo; sosok pria tampan dengan struktur wajah sempurna dan sepasang mata yang tajam. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona sang pangeran sekolah?

"Kenapa? Kau tertarik?" kali ini Sehun yang bertanya.

"Huh?" Soojung sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Tapi detik selanjutnya, ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Ia bukan tipeku."

"Memangnya tipemu itu yang seperti apa? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu untuk menemukan pria yang tepat." Sehun tampaknya cukup tertarik untuk menginterogasi Soojung kali ini. Pria yang biasanya lebih sering memasang ekspresi tak bersemangat itu tiba-tiba menjadi cerah berseri-seri saat mengorek informasi dari seorang Kim Soojung.

Lain halnya dengan Jongin yang tampak acuh dan asyik melahap santap siangnya. Ia hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik, mendengarkan obrolan dua sosok terdekatnya itu dengan seksama.

Di sisi lain, Soojung tak kunjung menjawab. Ia malah menatap Sehun dengan alis berkerut. Tak berselang lama, gadis ayu itu mengibaskan rambutnya dan berkata, "Itu ra-ha-sia."

Menghasilkan dengusan keras dari sosok pria berkulit putih yang duduk di sebelah Jongin. Jongin sendiri tertawa lirih melihat interaksi dua orang itu. Ia dalam hati merasa senang karena Sehun mau berteman dengan Soojung walaupun mereka kerap bertengkar. Setidaknya, Soojung memiliki orang lain selain dirinya—walaupun sejatinya ia berharap lebih. Ia harap suatu saat nanti Soojung bisa berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri dan berteman dengan semua orang. Tapi entah kapan harapan itu bisa terealisasi.

Setelahnya, tiga orang itu memilih untuk lanjut makan dan tidak lagi terlibat dalam obrolan. Sehun mungkin sudah lelah dan memilih angkat tangan karena tak berhasil mendapatkan informasi penting nan pribadi dari Soojung. Perut lapar mereka juga perlu diisi. Apalagi perut dua orang pria yang tadi ulangan Fisika. Hukum Termodinamika nyatanya menyedot energi mereka.

Beberapa menit terlewati, dan ternyata Jongin sudah lebih dulu menghabiskan menu santap siang di _tray_ miliknya. "Aku akan kembali ke kelas lebih dulu. Aku sedikit mengantuk," ujarnya sambil mengucek mata menguatkan argumen.

"Kenapa tidak bersama saja?" Seperti biasa, Soojung tak pernah mau jika ditinggalkan oleh saudara kembarnya.

"Kali ini saja, oke? Nanti kita akan pulang bersama." Si pemuda Kim bersikeras dan segera berdiri. Ia mengacak rambut adiknya sekilas dan segera beranjak meninggalkan kantin. Mengabaikan adiknya yang memekik tak terima.

Kantin sekolah berada di lantai satu dan terpisah dengan gedung utama, sedangkan ruang kelasnya berada di lantai dua gedung utama. Oleh karena itu, saat ini Jongin sedang menapaki satu per satu anak tangga untuk dapat sampai di kelasnya. Sepertinya ia tidak berdusta saat berkata pada adiknya bahwa ia mengantuk. Sebenarnya semalam ia begadang untuk belajar Fisika, tapi sepertinya materi yang ia pelajari semalam hanya 50% yang terserap. Sisanya? Terbang entah kemana.

Setelah berjalan lambat selama beberapa menit, Jongin akhirnya sampai di kelasnya. Tapi belum juga ia sampai di bangkunya, ayunan langkah kaki panjangnya terhenti karena sebuah suara.

"Cepat berikan tugas Sejarah milikmu. Kami harus menyalinnya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi."

Itu suara Baekhyun. Lambat laun ia mulai hafal pada suara cempreng itu.

Kepala Jongin sedikit tertoleh ke pojok kiri kelas, di mana dua orang gadis dengan tinggi badan yang terbilang pas-pasan sedang berdiri di depan meja seorang... Do Kyungsoo?

Apa yang dilakukan mereka di sana?

"Iya, cepat berikan! Kau ingin kami dihukum, huh?"

Suara gadis lain terdengar. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Kim Minseok, _partner_ gosip Byun Baekhyun. Dua gadis itu adalah dua srikandi paling berisik di kelas, seperti tidak pernah kehabisan bahan gosip. Masih mending kalau yang dijadikan bahan gosip adalah hal-hal positif dari para siswa lainnya. Duo racun kelas 2-2 itu selalu saja mengangkat topik-topik negatif yang sebenarnya belum terbukti benar. Padahal mereka memiliki paras yang cantik, tapi kecantikan itu tak sampai menembus ke dalam kalbu mereka.

Jongin masih berdiri di dekat papan tulis, diam-diam mengamati _transaksi_ yang terjadi di sudut ruangan. Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika matanya melihat Do Kyungsoo dengan entengnya menyerahkan buku tugasnya kepada Baekhyun dan Minseok, dan dua gadis itu pun tanpa mengucap terimakasih segera kembali ke tempat duduk mereka untuk menyalin tugas itu.

Hanya seperti itu? Semudah itu seorang Do Kyungsoo mengizinkan dua gadis berisik itu untuk mencontek tugasnya? Tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali?

Jongin sedikit kecewa pada adegan yang baru saja tersaji di depan matanya, tapi ia tahu, itu bukan urusannya. Ia bukan seorang sutradara yang berhak mengutak-atik sebuah adegan hingga terwujud pertunjukan yang bagus dan layak tonton. Lagipula, tadi ia juga tidak diharuskan membayar untuk menyaksikan adegan yang menurutnya sangat buruk itu, jadi ia tak bisa memprotes kualitas adegan itu.

Akhirnya pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali melangkah menuju tempat duduknya. Tidur siang selama sepuluh menit sepertinya ide yang cukup bagus.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan di Kantor Kejaksaan Kota Seoul, dua orang pria sedang duduk berhadapan. Salah seorang pria terlihat membuka-buka sebuah laporan yang sudah dijilid dengan rapi. Laporan yang baru saja diserahkan oleh sosok pria yang sebaya dengannya, yang saat ini menunggunya dengan sabar di depannya.

" _Progress_ nya sangat baik. Baru tiga bulan ia mendapat kelas privat, tapi nilainya sudah sebagus ini. Menurutmu, ia memang memiliki potensi di bidang bisnis?" Pria yang usianya belum genap kepala lima itu meletakkan laporan yang sudah selesai ia baca, lalu menatap pria di depannya dengan serius.

"Iya, saya rasa Nona Muda memang memiliki potensi di bidang ekonomi, berbeda dengan Tuan Muda. Beliau bisa menjadi direktur di masa depan. Oh tidak, mungkin beliau bahkan layak menempati posisi CEO."

Jawaban dari pria di depannya membuatnya mengangguk puas. Rasa bangga jelas terpancar dari matanya. Putrinya ternyata menuruni bakat bisnis yang diwariskan oleh mendiang ayahnya. Dulu pria itu sempat menyesal karena lebih memilih bidang hukum dibanding bisnis. Padahal, sang ayah yang seorang pengusaha sangat ingin menunjuknya sebagai pewaris sekaligus pimpinan perusahaan. Andai saja saudara kembarnya tidak meninggal sembilanbelas tahun silam karena kecelakaan mobil, maka pasti perusahaan itu akan diwariskan pada mendiang saudaranya yang memang senang menggeluti bidang bisnis.

Perusahaan itu pada akhirnya tetap diwariskan kepadanya. Seluruh saham yang dulu dimiliki oleh ayahnya, secara langsung diberikan padanya. Ia bisa disebut sebagai pemilik perusahaan karena mempunyai saham terbesar di sana. Tapi sayang, ia tidak bisa memimpin operasional perusahaan karena ia sudah lebih dulu berprofesi sebagai seorang jaksa. Hasilnya, perusahaan itu kini dipimpin oleh saudara sepupunya yang juga merupakan salah satu pemegang saham.

Perusahaan itu bukanlah perusahaan biasa, melainkan sebuah perusahaan multinasional yang tidak hanya berkembang di Korea, namun juga di Tiongkok, Jepang, dan Taiwan. Tidak heran jika pria itu memikirkan penunjukan pewaris secara matang karena hal tersebut menyangkut masa depan perusahaan. Ia tentu tidak ingin mengecewakan mendiang ayahnya yang merupakan _founder_ dari perusahaan itu.

"Kalau saya boleh menyarankan," perkataan pria di depannya mampu menyadarkannya dari lamunan. "Lebih baik Anda segera mewariskan saham Anda pada Nona Muda. Tujuannya adalah supaya Nona Muda lebih termotivasi untuk mempelajari bisnis. Beliau memang sudah sangat bersemangat, tapi dengan adanya nilai saham yang nyata atas nama beliau, saya yakin beliau akan semakin bekerja keras."

Pria itu terlihat mempertimbangkan saran bawahannya. "Itu ide yang bagus. Tapi, usianya sekarang bahkan belum genap delapanbelas tahun."

"Saya mengerti, Tuan. Mungkin ada baiknya kita menunggu sampai usia beliau genap delapanbelas tahun. Kurang dari sebulan lagi beliau akan berulang tahun."

Pria itu mengangguk. "Kau benar. Dengan cara seperti itu, mungkin ia akan setuju jika aku memintanya untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Harvard. Selama ini ia selalu menolak karena ia tak ingin berpisah dengan saudaranya, tapi semoga setelah ia melihat kesungguhanku untuk memilihnya sebagai pewaris, ia akan setuju."

"Itu benar, Tuan. Saya juga sudah mulai menyusun rencana untuk perkuliahan Nona Muda di Harvard. Akan sangat baik jika beliau berhenti menolak."

Pria itu mengangguk beberapa kali. "70:30. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Maksud Anda, Tuan Muda tetap akan mendapatkan 30% dari total saham Anda, begitu?" Pria itu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan bawahannya. "Kalau memang itu keputusan Anda, maka pasti itu yang terbaik."

"Bagus kalau kau setuju. Rencananya, aku ingin mengalihkan seluruh sahamku atas nama mereka saat hari ulang tahun mereka. Tolong kau siapkan semuanya. Aku ingin membuat pesta kecil untuk merayakannya."

"Baik, Tuan Kim Junsu."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Glad's note:

Ada beberapa pertanyaan dari kalian yang ninggalin review di chap sebelumnya. Aku jawab dulu yes?

Q: FF ini emang jalannya lambat ya?

A: Iya, alurnya emang lumayan lambat, apalagi di awal2. Tenang, nanti tempo akan meningkat sedikit demi sedikit.

Q: Kurang panjang masa?

A: Duh, maaf ya, aku emang sengaja bikin yang tiap chapternya gak terlalu panjang :(

Itu aja ya pertanyaan yang aku jawab? Pertanyaan yg lain bakal terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita kok. Biar surprise gituh. Haha.

Oh ya, di chapter ini emang nggak banyak moment KaiSoo-nya, jangan pada protes ya. Next chapter bakalan buanyak moment mereka kok. Kalau misalnya nanti di chapter ini banyak yang review, langsung aku update chapter berikutnya deh. Muehehe.. sekali2 aku memberikan hadiah dengan syarat ya?

Okay, sekian dulu cuap2 di chap 3. Makasih yang udah pada setia review~


	4. Chapter 4 Wallet

**CHAPTER 4**

 **(WALLET)**

* * *

Hari itu, hanya berselang dua hari setelah diselenggarakan ulangan Fisika, Guru Choi memasuki ruang kelas 2-2 dengan muka masam. Guru bertubuh tinggi dan tegap itu sebenarnya tidak termasuk dalam golongan guru _killer,_ tapi tetap saja guru tersebut sesekali menunjukkan raut menyeramkan di hadapan para siswanya.

"80% siswa mendapat nilai di bawah 50. Apa kalian tidak belajar sebelum ulangan?"

Oh, ternyata raut masam Guru Choi disebabkan oleh buruknya hasil ulangan siswa-siswa di kelas itu. Para siswa yang sadar diri kini hanya bisa terdiam. Suasana kelas mendadak berubah jadi mencekam. Bahkan hanya sekedar bernapas pun rasanya sulit.

"Tiga siswa mendapat nilai di atas 75, dan hanya satu siswa yang mendapat nilai sempurna. Empat siswa itu aman dari _remedial_."

Kini suara bisikan mulai terdengar. Iya, suara-suara yang membicarakan siapa siswa yang dengan hebatnya memperoleh nilai 100 untuk bab Termodinamika. Siswa yang diyakini akan menjadi kesayangan sang guru tampan setelah ini.

"Do Kyungsoo, selamat karena berhasil mendapat nilai 100."

Biasanya, akan ada suara tepuk tangan yang membahana ketika satu siswa diberi selamat untuk sebuah prestasi yang membanggakan. Tapi suasana kelas 2-2 rupanya tidak biasa. Di kelas itu sama sekali tidak ada suara tepuk tangan yang riuh. Yang ada justru bisikan-bisikan lirih yang menggunjing seorang Do Kyungsoo yang mungkin berbuat curang sampai bisa memperoleh _perfect score_ tersebut. Para manusia sirik biasanya memang seperti itu. Selalu mencari cela dari orang lain, padahal mereka belum tentu lebih baik.

"Mana ketua kelasnya?" Suara Guru Choi kembali terdengar. Merasa terpanggil, Jongin mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Setelah ini, tolong kau bagikan hasil ulangan ini." Melihat Jongin mengangguk, Guru Choi melanjutkan, "Bagi siswa yang mendapat nilai di bawah 75, minggu depan di hari dan jam yang sama seperti ini, kalian harus mengikuti _remedial_. Mengerti?"

Setelahnya, Guru Choi memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk maju dan menerima setumpuk kertas hasil ulangan miliknya dan teman-temannya, dan lelaki _tan_ itu mulai membagikan satu per satu kertas itu sesuai dengan nama yang tertera di pojok kanan atas.

Saat ini pemuda itu berjalan ke arah Sehun sambil menyeringai. Di kertas yang ia bawa, tertera angka 36 yang ditulis dengan tinta merah berukuran super besar. Mati kau, Oh Sehun!

Setelah menyerahkan kertas hasil ulangan milik sahabatnya, ia mendapati kertas ulangan miliknya sendiri di tangannya. Seketika wajahnya berubah suram saat melihat angka 49 tercetak besar dengan tinta merah di kertas itu. Ternyata sama buruknya dengan milik sahabatnya.

Memilih untuk meninggalkan kertas laknat itu di atas mejanya, Jongin lalu beranjak untuk lanjut membagikan kertas ulangan milik teman-temannya. Tak berselang lama, pria itu tiba di depan meja Do Kyungsoo. Di tangannya, kertas ulangan Kyungsoo bertengger manis dengan hiasan angka 100 yang sangat cantik. Dengan perlahan pemuda itu mengulurkannya kepada si empunya, yang dibalas dengan ucapan terimakasih dengan suara lirih. Jongin mengangguk sebagai balasan. Dalam hati, ia iri pada kemampuan otak Kyungsoo. Benar-benar keturunan Einstein, pikirnya.

* * *

"Aku sudah menghubungi Luhan _Sunbae,"_ ucap Sehun seraya tangannya yang bergetar meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja. Ia baru saja mengirim sebuah pesan melalui aplikasi LINE kepada pujaan hatinya yang berisi permintaan tolong untuk bersedia menjadi pengajar Fisika pribadinya.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi Sehun bingung, bagaimana ia harus menghubungi Luhan? Tapi untungnya Jongin memberinya sebuah ide yang brilian; mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada sang kakak kelas.

Sampai sekarang belum ada balasan, jadi sepasang sahabat itu memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kantin sembari menunggu.

"Aku tadi sudah memberimu ide, jadi kau mengizinkanku untuk ikut belajar dengan kalian, 'kan?"

Sehun menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Benar, ia tadi sudah berjanji pada Jongin untuk mengajaknya belajar bersama Luhan jika sahabatnya itu bisa memberinya solusi untuk permasalahannya tentang cara menghubungi Luhan. Sebuah solusi yang sangat amat gampang sebenarnya, tapi karena terlalu gugup, Sehun tak mampu menemukan solusi simpel itu.

"Iya, kau boleh ikut, walaupun itu akan mengganggu proses pendekatanku."

Jongin terkekeh ringan mendengar nada kesal Sehun. "Memang itu tujuanku," ujarnya jahil. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa sangat menyukai Luhan _Sunbae?_ Kenapa tidak gadis lain?"

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuruni tangga untuk menuju lantai satu.

"Rasa suka itu datang begitu saja, tidak memberikanku waktu untuk memilih. Saat kita jatuh cinta pada seseorang, kita seperti memakai kaca mata kuda; hanya melihat ke satu arah, tidak bisa berpaling."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tidak mengerti karena kau belum pernah merasakannya. Percayalah, Jongin. Perasaan ini sangat menyenangkan. Rasa di mana kau akan selalu merasa bahagia hanya dengan melihat seseorang yang kau cintai. Bahkan tanpa kau sadari, bibirmu akan membentuk senyuman hanya dengan melihat sosoknya."

Jongin tak lagi menimpali. Matanya menerawang ke depan; mencoba mengingat-ingat, apakah ia memang belum pernah merasakan hal itu?

* * *

Sabtu pagi ini Jongin dan Sehun sepakat untuk memasang label 'hiatus' pada acara bermain _game_ bersama yang biasanya rutin mereka lakukan setiap akhir pekan. Dua lelaki yang usianya hanya terpaut beberapa bulan itu memilih untuk menyambangi kediaman Luhan. Iya, Luhan bersedia untuk menjadi guru privat dua anak yang gagal di pelajaran Fisika itu. Tidak ada ruginya. Lagipula, hanya satu kali saja mereka akan belajar besama. Luhan tidak tahu saja bahwa rencana belajar bersama itu 90% merupakan modus dari seorang anak lelaki kelebihan kalsium yang bernama Oh Sehun.

Luhan dan Sehun sebelumnya tidak terlalu akrab. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas senior-junior saja. Tapi karena Luhan memang terlalu baik, jadi gadis dengan wajah layaknya Barbie itu tidak berpikir macam-macam saat Sehun memohon padanya untuk diajari materi Termodinamika.

Padahal hari ini adalah Hari Natal, tapi mereka malah harus belajar. Mereka semua memang tidak merayakan Natal, jadi tidak ada yang spesial bagi mereka hari ini.

Seperti biasa, Soojung sama sekali tak mau berpisah dari Jongin. Dengan dalih ingin ikut belajar Fisika bersama, Soojung mengekori kakak dan sahabatnya pergi ke rumah Luhan. Gadis itu juga sama saja dengan kakaknya, mendapatkan nilai jelek saat ulangan Fisika.

Luhan menyambut kedatangan trio itu dengan ramah. Gadis berambut coklat itu memang selalu bersikap ramah dan murah senyum, tipikal gadis baik hati. Sungguh sempurna, 'kan? Cantik, pintar, dan baik hati. Pantas saja Sehun tergila-gila.

Begitu mereka berada di ruang tengah rumah Luhan, mereka langsung membuka buku pelajaran Fisika, lalu Luhan mulai menjelaskan hal-hal yang belum dipahami oleh tiga orang itu. Luhan menjelaskan dengan sabar, seperti seorang guru TK menjelaskan warna pelangi pada murid-muridnya. Sehun semakin jatuh cinta dibuatnya.

"Jongin, aku haus," Soojung berbisik lirih, tapi bisikan itu rupanya mampu didengar oleh si empunya rumah.

"Maaf ya, aku hanya punya air putih dingin. Aku belum sempat pergi belanja."

Luhan menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah. Memang benar, gadis itu hanya bisa memberi suguhan air putih dingin kepada tiga tamunya, jadi ia merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Sunbae._ Soojung memang tidak suka air putih, ia lebih suka minuman bersoda," Jongin yang menimpali permintaan maaf Luhan. Lelaki tinggi itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan menatap Soojung. "Aku akan pergi ke swalayan untuk membelikanmu minuman. Kau di sini saja."

"Aku ikut saja." Soojung sudah hampir berdiri, tapi Jongin menahannya.

"Kau di sini saja. Swalayannya juga hanya dekat. Aku akan segera kembali."

Dan setelahnya, Jongin buru-buru meninggalkan rumah Luhan sebelum Soojung sempat melontarkan protes. Adiknya itu benar-benar seperti lintah. Istilah yang digunakan oleh Sehun itu sangatlah tepat.

Jongin sebenarnya ingin sekalian mencari angin segar, makanya ia memutuskan untuk keluar. Lagipula, di dekat tempat tinggal Luhan memang ada sebuah swalayan, jadi ia tak keberatan untuk berjalan sebentar ke toko yang buka selama 24 jam itu.

Hanya limapuluh meter berjalan, Jongin sudah sampai di swalayan yang ia maksud. Ia mendorong pintu kaca itu supaya ia bisa masuk, tapi lelaki itu justru mematung di titik pijakannya.

"Saya yakin tadi malam saya menjatuhkan dompet saya di sini."

"Tidak ada dompet apapun tadi malam, Nona. Anda pasti salah."

Jongin masih diam mendengar percakapan itu. Beberapa meter di depannya, Do Kyungsoo sedang berdebat dengan petugas kasir di swalayan tersebut. Lamat-lamat telinganya mendengar bahwa mereka membicarakan sebuah dompet.

"Mungkin teman Anda yang bertugas tadi malam yang menemukan dompet saya. Bisakah Anda bertanya padanya?"

"Saya sudah bertanya, Nona. Ia tidak menemukan apapun tadi malam."

"Kalau begitu, saya ingin melihat rekaman CCTV di swalayan ini."

"Maaf, Nona. Kami tidak bisa memperlihatkan rekaman CCTV jika tidak ada perintah dari petugas yang berwajib."

Jongin tak tahan lagi, ia berjalan mendekati dua wanita yang sedang berdebat itu. "Perlihatkan rekaman CCTV itu padanya," pemuda itu menginterupsi.

Dua wanita yang tadi sibuk berdebat itu akhirnya menoleh pada Jongin. Mata Kyungsoo sedikit melebar saat melihat wajah pria yang dikenalnya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi kami tidak bisa memperlihatkan rekaman CCTV ke sembarang orang. Itu sudah menjadi regulasi di sini."

Jongin menghela napas. Petugas kasir ini sangat keras kepala. Jika Jongin perhatikan, usia gadis itu mungkin hanya dua atau tiga tahun di atasnya. Pasti pekerja _part time,_ pikirnya.

"Jadi, kami perlu membawa pihak berwajib untuk bisa melihat rekaman CCTV itu?" Sang petugas kasir mengangguk ragu menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Kalau begitu, baiklah. Aku akan melapor ke kantor polisi terkait dengan masalah ini. Lagipula, ayahku adalah seorang jaksa terkenal di Seoul. Kim Junsu. Pernah mendengar nama itu? Tidak akan sulit baginya kalau hanya untuk memberimu hukuman berat sekaligus membuat swalayan ini bangkrut seketika. Oh, mungkin itu akan menjadi kado Natal terburuk bagimu."

Mendengar pernyataan Jongin, sang petugas kasir mulai panik. Keringat dingin mulai keluar di dahinya. Jongin tahu, ia telah menang.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan." Petugas kasir itu tiba-tiba keluar dari balik meja kasir dan berlutut di depan Jongin. "To-tolong jangan membawa masalah ini ke kantor polisi. Saya akan memperlihatkan rekaman CCTV, tapi tolong jangan hukum saya."

Jongin mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Oke, aku tidak akan melapor. Sekarang berdirilah dan tunjukan rekaman CCTV itu pada kami."

Si petugas kasir mengangguk dan memimpin jalan ke sebuah ruangan tempat untuk memonitor kondisi swalayan. Gadis itu mengutak-atik beberapa tombol, lalu di layar monitor terpampang sebuah rekaman kondisi swalayan tadi malam.

Mata Jongin dan Kyungsoo terfokus ke arah monitor itu.

Setelah limabelas menit video terputar, akhirnya terlihat saat di mana Kyungsoo datang ke swalayan, membeli beberapa barang, membayar di kasir, dan menjatuhkan dompetnya sesaat sebelum gadis itu meninggalkan swalayan. Dan yang mengejutkan, dompet itu diambil oleh seorang petugas kasir yang sedang berjaga.

"To-tolong maafkan kami..."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah petugas kasir yang dari tadi mendampingi mereka.

"Teman saya tadi malam bertugas dan menemukan dompet itu. Ia membutuhkan uang untuk membayar uang kuliah, jadinya ia menggunakan uang yang ada di dalam dompet itu. Ia memohon pada saya untuk merahasiakannya. Saya mohon, maafkan kami."

Jongin sudah akan bicara ketika Kyungsoo mendahuluinya, "Tidak apa-apa, teman Anda bisa menggunakan uang itu. Tapi, tolong katakan padanya untuk mengembalikan dompet itu pada saya. Bisa?"

Bisa dilihat sang petugas kasir itu mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Kyungsoo berkali-kali.

Di sisi lain, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa gadis berbibir tebal itu melepaskan seorang kriminal begitu saja? Pikiran logisnya sebagai seorang anak jaksa terkenal mengatakan, hal itu tidak dapat dibenarkan.

* * *

Jongin dan Kyungsoo baru saja meninggalkan swalayan. Keduanya melangkah beriringan dengan langkah siput—tempo yang sangat lambat. Di tangan Jongin bertengger sebuah kantong plastik yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa jenis minuman bersoda dan juga _snack._ Ia tentu masih ingat bahwa tadi ia pergi ke swalayan karena adiknya merasa haus.

"Terimakasih untuk bantuannya," Kyungsoo membuka suara, mencoba mengeliminasi kecanggungan di antara mereka. Tak mengherankan jika atmosfer canggung terus-menerus melingkupi mereka. Pasalnya, ini adalah interaksi ke-2 mereka sepanjang sejarah.

"Tak masalah," Jongin membalas. "Tapi, bukankah kau terlalu baik karena sudah melepaskan mereka begitu saja?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak sebaik itu. Hanya saja, mereka memiliki alasan tersendiri. Yang satu melakukannya karena kebutuhan, dan yang satu lagi melakukannya karena ingin membantu temannya. Bagiku, itu adalah sebuah kebaikan."

Jongin tertegun. Ini adalah kali pertama ia mendengar gadis berpipi tembam itu bicara panjang lebar, dan isi pembicaraan itu cukup mengejutkan untuknya.

"Lagipula, aku mencari dompet itu bukan karena isinya, tapi karena dompet itu adalah pemberian mendiang nenekku. Beliau memintaku untuk menjaganya, tapi aku justru menghilangkannya. Aku sungguh ceroboh."

Kembali Jongin tertegun. Ia sama sekali tak menduga jika cerita yang sesungguhnya adalah seperti itu. Bukan uang yang jadi masalah, tapi makna dari dompet itulah yang dipersoalkan. Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang penuh kejutan.

"Rumahmu di dekat sini?" Jongin memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan karena sepertinya topik yang tadi terlalu sensitif.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Iya, itu di depan sana."

Mata Jongin menatap sebuah rumah besar dengan cat warna putih, sebuah rumah bergaya klasik dengan ukiran-ukiran indah di beberapa bagian. Ukuran rumah itu mungkin hampir sama dengan ukuran rumahnya.

"Ah, rumahmu bersebelahan dengan rumah Luhan _Sunbae?"_

"Kau mengenal Luhan _Eonni?"_

"Ya, aku dan temanku sedang belajar bersama di rumahnya. Kau mau bergabung?"

Kyungsoo diam sejenak, tapi setelahnya menggeleng.

"Tentu saja kau menolak. Kau 'kan sudah pintar."

Jongin mengutuk mulutnya yang kelepasan. Perkataannya barusan seperti sebuah sindiran untuk Kyungsoo, dan bisa jadi itu menyinggung perasaan si gadis Do. Karena merasa tidak enak, lelaki muda itu menahan lengan Kyungsoo, meminta gadis itu untuk berhenti sejenak. "Maaf," tuturnya.

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin. Mata bulatnya bertabrakan dengan mata tajam Jongin, dan untuk sejenak mereka terdiam dengan mata yang masih saling menatap. Perputaran bumi tiba-tiba saja terasa seperti _slow motion,_ dan mereka tak tahu mengapa bisa seperti itu.

Tapi suasana aneh itu tak bertahan lama karena setelahnya Kyungsoo tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangan. Gadis itu juga melepaskan tangan Jongin dari lengannya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti," ucapnya.

Jongin berdeham kikuk, tak mengerti kenapa dirinya mendadak gugup seperti ini. Ia juga merasa malu karena selama beberapa menit tangannya memegang lengan Kyungsoo. Sepertinya itu termasuk tindakan yang cukup lancang karena mereka berdua sesungguhnya seperti sepasang orang asing.

Cukup lama dua remaja itu diliputi keheningan yang tak nyaman, sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali bersuara, "Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang lebih dulu. Sampai jumpa, Jongin- _ssi."_

Belum sempat ia membalas, Kyungsoo sudah beranjak menuju ke rumahnya setelah sebelumnya membungkuk singkat pada sang lawan bicara. Gadis itu meninggalkan Jongin yang membeku di tempatnya.

Ia tahu namaku? Pikirnya.

Tanpa sadar, senyuman Jongin mengembang sempurna. Ia tak menduga namanya akan diketahui oleh gadis penyendiri itu.

Bahkan saat pemuda itu membuka pintu gerbang rumah Luhan dan masuk ke halaman rumah, kurva senyuman itu masih bertahan. Barulah setelah Jongin membuka pintu rumah dan mendapati sosok adiknya sedang merengut kesal ke arahnya, senyum itu lenyap.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Ia tahu bahwa adiknya itu benar-benar kesal, jadi secara otomatis senyum di bibirnya pudar begitu saja.

"Maaf, tadi ada sedikit masalah di swalayan," timpalnya seraya melepas sepatu di beranda dan berjalan mendekati Soojung yang berdiri di dekat sofa ruang tamu. "Ini minuman dan juga _snack_ untukmu. Ayo masuk." Lelaki itu menyerahkan kantong plastik yang ia bawa kepada Soojung dan segera beranjak masuk, bermaksud untuk menemui Sehun dan Luhan. Mengabaikan adiknya yang masih berteriak geram di ruang tamu.

Tapi ia harus menelan pil pahit lantaran matanya mendapati seorang Oh Sehun kini sedang berkemas, memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Sehun mendongak dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Pulang. Kami sudah selesai."

"Hah?" Jongin terkaget. "Selesai bagaimana? Aku bahkan belum belajar apapun!"

Sehun menggendong tasnya dan berdiri dengan santai. "Itu salahmu sendiri. Kemana saja kau selama satu jam tadi? Masak hanya membeli minum di swalayan sebelah saja butuh waktu satu jam?"

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. "Sesuatu terjadi di sana," jawabnya dengan sedikit ragu. "Tapi, apa acara belajarnya benar-benar sudah selesai? Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Maafkan aku, Jongin- _ssi,"_ kali ini Luhan angkat bicara, menengahi perdebatan dua sahabat di hadapannya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, jadi terpaksa acara belajarnya aku akhiri. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Jongin terpaksa mengangguk lemas. Bagaimanapun juga, ini bukan salah Luhan. Gadis itu sudah berbaik hati mau membantunya dan juga sahabatnya.

Tapi tetap saja ia merasa rugi. Ia sudah jauh-jauh datang ke rumah Luhan, tapi harus pulang dengan tangan hampa. Lalu bagaimana nasib _remedial_ Fisika-nya?

Hati pemuda tinggi itu semakin kesal saat tiba-tiba saja Sehun menyeringai, berjalan mendekatinya, dan berbisik nakal di telinganya, "Terimakasih karena sudah memberiku waktu berduaan dengan Luhan _Sunbae._ Adikmu juga dari tadi tidak mengganggu kami karena sibuk meributkan dirimu yang tidak kunjung kembali dari swalayan. Kau benar-benar mengerti diriku, sahabatku."

Jika menghabisi nyawa sahabat sendiri tidak termasuk dalam dosa besar, pasti ia sudah melakukannya detik ini juga.

* * *

Meskipun ayahnya adalah orang yang sibuk, yang sehari-harinya selalu berkutat dengan berbagai macam kasus di kantor, tapi ayahnya selalu meluangkan diri untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga kecilnya. Malam Minggu kali ini juga bukan perkecualian. Keluarga kecil Kim sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga, menyaksikan drama keluarga yang sebenarnya membosankan. Mungkin hanya sang Nyonya rumah yang menggemari drama dengan jumlah episode yang lumayan banyak itu.

Ayah dan ibu Jongin duduk di atas sofa panjang, sementara Jongin dan Soojung duduk di lantai, di bawah dua orang tua mereka.

"Jongin, Soojung, tiga minggu lagi kalian ulang tahun, 'kan? Kalian ingin kado apa dari Ayah?" sang kepala keluarga bertanya pada putra dan putrinya.

Soojung dengan semangat mendongak menatap ayahnya. "Aku ingin hadiah liburan ke Eropa, Ayah! Bersama Jongin juga!"

"Aku sedang tidak mau pergi ke luar negeri. Jangan seenaknya membawa-bawa namaku," Jongin cepat-cepat menolak keinginan adiknya.

Ibu si kembar tersenyum simpul melihat pertengkaran dua anaknya. Selalu saja begitu, setiap malam dua remaja itu selalu meributkan hal kecil. Tapi meskipun seperti itu, pertengkaran mereka tak pernah berlangsung lama. Keesokan harinya dua manusia itu sudah kembali saling menempel seperti biasa.

"Sudah... Jangan bertengkar terus," sang ibu akhirnya menengahi ketika melihat bahwa Jongin dan Soojung mulai perang bantal. "Ayah kalian sebenarnya ingin membicarakan hal penting. Sekarang tenang dan dengarkan baik-baik."

Jongin dan Soojung secara serentak kembali meletakkan bantal sofa ke tempatnya semula. Sepasang anak kembar itu segera duduk bersila dan memusatkan perhatian pada ayahnya.

Sang ayah tersenyum melihat sikap anak-anaknya. "Kalian berdua memang tak pernah berubah, ya?" tanyanya setengah menggoda. "Sebenarnya Ayah ingin membicarakan tentang ulang tahun kalian. Ayah ingin mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakannya. Bagaimana?"

Kali ini Jongin adalah orang yang paling cepat merespon. "Aku tidak mau, Ayah! Cukup tahun lalu saja kita mengadakan pesta _Sweet Seventeen_ ala Kim Soojung yang sangat berlebihan itu. Aku tidak mau mengulangnya lagi."

Membayangkan pesta tahun lalu membuat Jongin bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana tidak? Tahun lalu keluarga Kim menyelenggarakan pesta ulang tahun super megah di sebuah hotel berbintang, mengundang seluruh teman sekelas mereka, tetangga mereka, keluarga besar mereka, bahkan para pejabat pemerintahan. Jongin benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa orang tuanya mau saja menuruti keinginan Soojung untuk membuat sebuah pesta besar. Buang-buang uang saja, pikirnya.

Orang tua si kembar kompak tertawa mendengar keluhan Jongin. Mereka tentu masih ingat bagaimana seorang Kim Jongin tak bisa berhenti menggerutu sepanjang pesta. Mengeluhkan ini dan itu tanpa kenal lelah.

"Kita tidak akan mengadakan pesta seperti itu, Sayang. Kita hanya akan menggelar sebuah pesta sederhana."

"Ibumu benar, Jongin. Kita hanya akan menggelar pesta kecil di rumah dan hanya akan mengundang keluarga dan juga sahabat dekat kalian yang ingin kalian undang. Ayah jamin, pesta kali ini benar-benar hanya sebuah acara kecil-kecilan."

Jongin mempertimbangkan perkataan ayahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai pesta. Lagipula, ia sudah terlalu tua untuk merayakan hari kelahirannya. Pesta ulang tahun hanya cocok untuk balita, begitulah prinsip pemuda yang usianya hampir delapanbelas itu.

Soojung sebenarnya juga bukan gadis yang gila pesta. Hanya saja, tahun lalu gadis itu meminta untuk diadakan sebuah pesta hanya karena gadis itu ingin merayakan _sweet seventeen-_ nya. Ia pun tak menduga jika orang tuanya membuat pesta besar-besaran untuk mereka. Jujur saja, ia saat itu sedikit merasa risih sepanjang acara. Pasalnya, semua teman sekelasnya datang, padahal ia tidak mengenal mereka dengan baik.

"Baiklah jika memang itu keinginan Ayah dan Ibu. Mungkin aku hanya akan mengundang Sehun. Memangnya siapa lagi sahabat yang kumiliki selain dia?"

Awalnya ayah dan ibunya tersenyum, tapi pada akhirnya sepasang suami-istri itu justru menunjukkan mimik sedih. Mereka tahu, Jongin memang tak memiliki sahabat lain selain Sehun karena sifat posesif yang dimiliki oleh kembarannya. Tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Mereka juga tak bisa memisahkan sepasang saudara kembar tersebut. Mereka hanya bisa berharap, semoga suatu hari nanti Jongin bisa melepaskan diri dari Soojung.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Glad's note:

Halo~ sudah aku update nih walaupun di chapter kemarin nggak banyak yang review hehe. Di sini aku kasih moment KaiSoo-nya lumayan banyak lho. Apa? Masih kurang? Oke lah, next chapter aku kasih moment yang lebih banyak lagi.

Di chapter sebelumnya ada yang udah nebak-nebak beberapa skenario. Bener nggak ya tebakannya? Haha.. ditunggu aja kelanjutannya aja ya~ see you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 Rooftop

**CHAPTER 5**

 **(ROOFTOP)**

* * *

Suasana ruang kelas 2-2 sudah seperti sebuah pasar tradisional; ramai, berisik, rusuh. Suara para gadis dan para lelaki berbaur menjadi satu, memprotes sebuah keputusan bulat yang baru saja mereka dengar dari salah satu guru mereka. Para gadis memekik dengan nada tinggi seolah mereka baru saja melihat kecoa, sedangkan para lelaki menggeram kesal dengan nada rendah penuh ancaman. Sungguh perpaduan yang bisa merusak indera pendengaran.

Bel istirahat makan siang baru berbunyi lima menit lalu, dan lima menit yang lalu pula Guru Choi memasuki kelas untuk memberikan sebuah kabar duka.

Iya, kabar bahwa guru mata pelajaran Fisika itu memutuskan untuk memajukan jadwal _remedial_ untuk kelas 2-2. Jadwal ulangan perbaikan itu sejatinya masih dua hari lagi, tapi karena alasan yang tidak disebutkan, jadwal itu dimajukan menjadi hari ini, tepatnya sepulang sekolah nanti. Entah apa alasannya. Padahal pagi tadi guru tersebut tidak masuk saat jadwal mengajarnya di kelas itu, tapi saat jam istirahat malah justru datang dan membawa malapetaka.

Maka tak heran jika seisi kelas menjadi ricuh, bahkan mengalahkan kericuhan supporter tim sepak bola di lapangan hijau. Tentu saja siswa-siswa malang itu belum bersiap dengan matang. Bisa dibilang, mereka belum belajar. Rasanya mereka ingin meneriakkan kata _I hate Monday_ secara berjamaah. Sekolah mereka berada di bawah naungan yayasan Budha yang jelas tidak merayakan Natal, tapi rupanya salah satu guru mereka berkenan memberikan kado Natal. Iya, kado Natal terburuk.

"Sial! Aku belum belajar sama sekali!" Jongin menggeram frustrasi sambil menggigiti pensil miliknya. Menjijikkan.

Di sisi lain, Sehun bersantai memainkan ponselnya, bahkan pemuda tampan itu tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Untung saja Sabtu lalu aku sudah belajar bersama Luhan _Sunbae,"_ tuturnya kalem.

Melihat hal itu, Jongin langsung menoleh pada Sehun dan memasang wajah memelas. "Sehunie~" Suara Jongin yang dibuat sok imut itu bagaikan nyanyian kematian bagi Sehun. "Tolong ajari aku, oke? Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu kalau kau mau mengajariku selama istirahat makan siang."

Sehun bergidik geli, lalu segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jas almamaternya. "Maaf, aku tidak tertarik. Aku ada janji untuk makan bersama dengan Luhan _Sunbae_ sekarang."

Dan bocah sialan itu dengan seenaknya meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di dalam kelas. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Untung saja saat ini Soojung tak datang untuk mengganggunya. Gadis itu belum selesai melakukan pengambilan nilai penulisan karya sastra di kelasnya.

Dengan terpaksa, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Eh? Perpustakaan? Iya, terpaksa Jongin belajar secara mandiri karena tak ada seorang pun yang bisa dimintai tolong. Andai saja ia memiliki teman lain selain Sehun, teman yang lebih setia kawan.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, si pria Kim akhirnya sampai di perpustakaan sekolah yang berada di lantai satu. Ini adalah ketiga kalinya ia memasuki perpustakaan sekolah selama satu tahun ia berkarier di sekolah itu. Sungguh bukan siswa teladan.

Rekor itulah yang menyebabkan Jongin kebingungan mencari buku-buku Fisika yang dapat ia gunakan untuk belajar. Kenapa tidak memakai bukunya sendiri? Jawabannya adalah, ia lupa tidak membawa buku yang dimaksud. Sial kuadrat.

Setelah menemukan rak buku Fisika, Jongin mengambil sebuah buku yang sama seperti miliknya, lalu membawa buku itu ke ruang baca. Perpustakaan itu memang memiliki ruang baca yang terpisah dengan ruang buku.

Suasana ruang baca tak terlalu ramai. Mayoritas siswa mungkin lebih memilih untuk mengisi perut kosong mereka di kantin dibanding mengisi otak kosong mereka di perpustakaan.

Jongin akhirnya memilih tempat duduk secara asal. Tanpa sadar ia sedikit membanting bukunya ke atas meja, membuahkan tatapan kesal dari beberapa siswa di ruangan itu. Termasuk tatapan kesal Kyungsoo yang ternyata sejak tadi duduk di sebelahnya.

Jongin akhirnya membungkuk canggung sebagai permintaan maaf. Lelaki berambut hitam kecoklatan itu kemudian sedikit melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang saat ini kembali sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Kyungsoo- _ssi..."_ Entah apa yang membuat Jongin tiba-tiba memanggil sosok di sampingnya. Itu adalah kali pertama lelaki itu menyebutkan nama Kyungsoo di depan si pemilik nama.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ehm... Anu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pertanyaan bodoh, Kim Jongin.

"Aku sedang membaca. Bukankah terlihat jelas?"

Nah, 'kan. Kyungsoo terlihat kesal.

Jongin meringis canggung dan mengangguk. Melihat hal itu, Kyungsoo kembali menunduk untuk membaca buku. Oh, bukan buku, tetapi novel. Sebuah novel dengan warna sampul dominan hitam dan biru muda, dan di bagian tengah terdapat tulisan yang tersusun dari dua kata yaitu ' _Sleeping Beauties'_ yang tampaknya merupakan judul dari novel itu. Dua kata itu diapit oleh dua tulisan bertinta merah di bagian atas dan bawahnya. Dua tulisan itu menunjukkan nama penulis yaitu Stephen King dan Owen King. Jongin, yang tak memiliki kegemaran membaca, tentu tak mengenal kisah sains fiksi yang berbalut sampul keras itu. Ditambah lagi, Jongin meyakini bahwa Kyungsoo membaca versi _original_ dari novel tersebut yang berbahasa Inggris, bukan yang terjemahan.

Dengan ragu-ragu akhirnya Jongin menepuk bahu sempit Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi menghadirkan tatapan penuh tanya sekaligus geram dari sosok gadis yang ditepuk bahunya.

"Ehm... Kau tidak makan siang?"

Lagi dan lagi, sebuah pertanyaan bodoh.

Kyungsoo menghela napas dan menutup sampul tebal novelnya dengan sedikit keras.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Jongin- _ssi?"_

Jongin menelan ludahnya gugup. Tatapan Kyungsoo sedikit mengintimidasi, membuatnya menciut hingga ke ukuran terkecil.

"Ehm... Itu..." Ia bahkan memberi jeda pada ucapannya karena merasa tak yakin dengan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan. "Bi-bisakah kau mengajariku materi Termodinamika? Kau tahu 'kan kalau tadi tiba-tiba Guru Choi memajukan jadwal _remedial_ di kelas kita? Aku sama sekali belum belajar."

Tatapan mata Kyungsoo sedikit melunak. Jadi sejak tadi pemuda itu berbasa-basi hanya karena ingin meminta tolong? Konyol sekali.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menghela napas. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyingkirkan novel yang tadi ia bawa, lalu meraih buku Fisika Jongin dan membukanya. "Bagian mana yang belum kau mengerti?" tanyanya.

Jongin langsung tersenyum lebar melihat hal itu. Kyungsoo bersedia membantunya walaupun tanpa berkata _iya._

"Semuanya. Tolong jelaskan padaku dari awal sampai akhir. Materi itu seperti benang kusut di otakku. Tidak bisa kuurai sama sekali."

"Kita membutuhkan waktu seharian kalau seperti itu."

"Tidak masalah. Aku punya waktu sampai nanti sore untuk belajar."

"Tapi tidak denganku. Aku harus masuk kelas setelah jam istirahat berakhir. Ingat?"

Entah sejak kapan dua sosok yang sebelumnya sama sekali tak saling kenal itu bisa dengan mudahnya berbalas kata layaknya sepasang teman lama. Tapi mungkin mereka berdua melakukannya dengan setengah sadar karena kini dua sosok itu terlihat begitu canggung usai perdebatan kecil mereka.

"Ma-maaf..." Jongin mencicit lirih layaknya seekor tikus yang badannya terinjak oleh kaki manusia. "Aku lupa kalau kau harus masuk kelas setelah ini. Aku berniat untuk membolos supaya bisa belajar. Tapi... Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang bagus."

Kyungsoo masih tak mau menoleh ke arah Jongin pasca perdebatan mereka tadi. Matanya asyik memindai sebuah halaman di buku Fisika walaupun hal itu sebenarnya tak menarik sama sekali.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita mulai belajar sekarang."

Dan Jongin tersenyum cerah begitu mendengar kata _kita_ dalam kalimat ajakan yang disuarakan oleh Kyungsoo. Apa arti dari senyuman itu? Hanya Jongin dan Tuhan yang tahu. Atau mungkin... Jongin sendiri juga tidak tahu apa artinya.

* * *

Jam istirahat sudah berakhir. Para siswa yang tadinya menghuni ruang baca perpustakaan sudah mulai meninggalkan tempat itu untuk kembali ke kelas. Mereka terlihat terburu-buru supaya tidak terlambat masuk kelas.

Tapi hal tersebut tak berlaku bagi dua manusia yang masih sibuk di salah satu sudut ruangan, tidak peduli jika waktu rehat mereka sudah purna sejak beberapa menit silam.

Sebenarnya hanya satu manusia yang seperti itu, karena satu manusia yang lain sejak tadi terlihat gelisah di tempat duduknya.

"Ehm... Kyungsoo- _ssi,"_ Jongin memanggil sosok di sebelahnya, membuat sosok itu mendongak ke arahnya. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas supaya tidak terlambat. Jam istirahat sudah berakhir."

Jongin pikir, Kyungsoo akan langsung bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan setelah mendengar kalimat Jongin. Tapi ia salah, Kyungsoo justru tetap tenang di atas kursinya dan menatapnya dengan mata berkedip yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Bukankah tadi kau ingin membolos?" gadis bertubuh kecil itu bertanya. Mata bundarnya masih setia menatap netra elang Jongin.

Yang ditatap hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Aku tadi tidak serius. Aku belum pernah membolos sebelumnya, dan kupikir sebaiknya aku tidak melakukannya."

"Aku juga belum pernah membolos. Jadi..." Kyungsoo menggantung kalimatnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba membolos satu kali saja?"

Dan kalimat tanya itu membuat Jongin melebarkan matanya. Apa ia salah dengar? Apa telinganya bermasalah? Tidak mungkin 'kan siswa yang mendapat nilai 100 saat ulangan Fisika itu mengajaknya membolos?

"Jongin- _ssi..."_ Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jongin.

Ah, Jongin melamun rupanya.

"Kau... Kau bercanda 'kan, Kyungsoo- _ssi?_ Tidak mungkin siswa sepertimu berniat untuk membolos."

Kyungsoo tak menimpali. Tangannya justru mengemasi barang yang tadi ia bawa. Ah, ternyata Kyungsoo juga membawa buku Fisika selain novel yang tadi ia bawa.

Setelah selesai berberes, gadis itu berdiri. "Kau mau ikut tidak?"

Jongin gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan itu, tapi entah kenapa kepalanya secara otomatis mengangguk.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis melihatnya, lantas gadis itu memberi kode pada Jongin untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Jongin mau tak mau mengikuti langkah gadis berambut panjang sepinggang itu.

Walaupun tubuh Kyungsoo terhitung kecil, namun gadis itu ternyata cukup lincah. Dengan tangkas gadis itu membawa Jongin menyusuri koridor sekolah, menaiki anak tangga, anak tangga lagi, lagi-lagi anak tangga, dan akhirnya mereka tiba di atap sekolah. Mereka bisa sampai di tempat itu tanpa ketahuan.

Dan... Kenapa Kyungsoo membawanya ke tempat ini?

"Ini adalah tempat persembunyianku." Kyungsoo seolah menjawab pertanyaan Jongin yang hanya disuarakan di dalam hati.

Gadis itu lantas berjalan lagi, menuju sebuah bak penampungan air yang letaknya berada di ujung atap. Bak penampungan air itu dibangun dengan sangat baik, di atasnya terdapat atap yang melindunginya dari hujan maupun sinar matahari.

Dan sepertinya area itu adalah markas rahasia Kyungsoo, karena dengan santainya gadis berotak cemerlang itu duduk di dekat bak dan memberi kode pada Jongin untuk mengikutinya.

Meskipun awalnya ragu, namun pada akhirnya Jongin menurut. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi semampai itu menempatkan diri di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Untung tadi aku membawa buku Fisika. Sudah siap untuk melanjutkan yang tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mulai membuka buku Fisika yang sejak tadi ia bawa.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu semangat, Jongin akhirnya juga menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

Dua insan itu akhirnya kembali belajar bersama dan larut dalam situasi yang tenang nan damai.

Ternyata Kyungsoo sama seperti Luhan; sabar dan telaten saat mengajari makhluk seperti Jongin. Jongin sebenarnya tidak bodoh. Lelaki itu hanya sedikit malas untuk membaca dan mencoba mengerjakan soal. Walaupun sesekali ia mau belajar saat di rumah, tapi selalu saja ia melakukannya dengan setengah hati. Hasilnya, ilmu yang terserap di otaknya pun hanya setengah.

"Kau tidak boleh hanya sekedar menghafal rumus saja, tapi kau juga harus memahami rumus itu. Tahu kapan kau harus menggunakannya, dan juga tahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya. Beberapa soal memerlukan penyelesaian secara bertahap, dan kau harus tahu tahap-tahap itu dengan benar. Jangan asal memasukkan angka ke dalam rumus."

Bibir tebal Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya memberi penjelasan kepada Jongin. Bibir yang biasanya terkatup rapat membentuk seberkas garis lurus itu kini memperlihatkan bentuk-bentuk lain yang tak kalah indah. Tanpa sadar, Jongin justru memperhatikan sepasang daging lembut berwarna merah muda tersebut.

"Jongin- _ssi,_ kau paham tidak?"

Jongin tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo itu. "I-iya, aku paham," jawabnya tergagap. "Aku hanya... sedikit lelah," imbuhnya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada bak penampungan air di belakangnya. Ia baru sadar bahwa sudah lebih dari satu jam mereka belajar di atap gedung. Artinya, sekitar dua jam lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi, dan Jongin harus mengikuti ulangan perbaikan bersama Guru Choi.

"Kau bisa istirahat sebentar kalau kau mau," Kyungsoo berucap setelah mata bulatnya ia pejamkan, menikmati hembusan angin yang cukup kuat karena saat ini mereka berada di atap gedung sekolah. Sekolah mereka memiliki empat lantai, jadi atap gedung itu terbilang cukup tinggi.

Bukannya beristirahat seperti instruksi Kyungsoo, Jongin justru terdiam memperhatikan gadis itu. Memperhatikan bagaimana mata bulatnya terpejam, memperhatikan bagaimana lentiknya bulu mata gadis itu, dan memperhatikan bagaimana setitik air mata menetes dari mata yang terpejam itu.

"Kau... menangis?"

Pertanyaan lirih Jongin yang sarat akan rasa terkejut rupanya masih cukup keras terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo. Gadis berperawakan mungil itu seketika membuka matanya, menegakkan tubuhnya, dan menghapus cairan bening yang meleleh di pipinya. "Tidak. Siapa yang menangis?" gadis itu menyangkal meskipun sudah tertangkap basah.

Jongin memilih untuk tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Pemuda tampan itu kini justru memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo lekat-lekat.

"Kyungsoo- _ssi..."_ panggilnya pada si gadis. "Kenapa kau memilih untuk membolos saat ini?"

Kini Kyungsoo yang terdiam. Kepalanya sudah tidak lagi mengarah pada Jongin. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan si pemuda Kim.

"Kau meminta tolong padaku untuk mengajarimu materi Termodinamika, dan aku melakukannya. Aku rela membolos supaya bisa mengajarimu. Aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikanmu tempo hari."

"Bohong. Kalau kau memang membolos hanya karena ingin mengajariku, maka seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukannya karena tadi aku sempat mengajakmu untuk kembali ke kelas. Kau berbohong, Kyungsoo- _ssi_."

Kali ini Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin. Memandang pria yang lebih tinggi dengan tatapan sendu. Matanya tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu begitu ia mengingat apa yang ia alami kemarin.

 _"Kau tidak sabar menungguku kembali ke sisimu lagi? Kenapa? Kau akan menyesal saat aku sudah kembali padamu, sayang."_

Kalimat itu terus saja menghantuinya sejak kemarin. Ia berusaha menepis perasaan negatifnya, tapi ia tak pernah mampu. Kalimat itu terus saja mengusik hati dan pikirannya. Membuatnya merasa takut meskipun tanpa sebab yang jelas. Bahkan terkadang membuat air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"Kyungsoo- _ssi..._ kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Jongin menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Gadis itu mengedip untuk beberapa saat, lalu membuang pandangannya ke arah lain; tidak lagi menatap lelaki di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya lelah. Aku ingin tidur sebentar. Kalau kau ingin belajar, kau bisa belajar sendiri," gadis itu menjawab. Posisi tubuhnya kembali bersandar pada bak penampungan air di belakangnya, dan matanya kembali terpejam.

Untuk beberapa saat Jongin memandangi wajah gadis yang tak begitu dikenalnya itu. Ia yakin, gadis itu sedang terbebani oleh sesuatu. Sebuah beban yang ia pikul sendiri dan tak mau ia bagi dengan orang lain.

Merasa tak memiliki pilihan lain, Jongin menyalin posisi Kyungsoo. Ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bak penampungan air di belakangnya, kemudian memejamkan mata, mengistirahatkan mata dan otaknya sebentar saja.

Tanpa Jongin sadari, gadis di sebelahnya kini kembali membuka kelopak matanya dan balas memperhatikan wajah Jongin dalam diam.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah terdengar hingga ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, tak terkecuali di atap gedung sekolah. Dua insan yang sedang berada di sana pun mendengar bel itu dengan jelas.

"Sudah waktunya pulang, ya?" Jongin bertanya seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena pria itu tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Lehernya terasa super pegal.

Di sebelahnya, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala. "Kita harus segera kembali ke kelas. Aku harus mengambil tasku dan kau harus mengikuti ulangan perbaikan."

Kali ini giliran Jongin yang mengangguk. Mata pemuda itu masih terasa berat karena rasa kantuk yang belum sepenuhnya pergi. Sepertiga nyawanya mungkin masih berkeliaran entah ke alam mana.

Tapi Jongin tahu bahwa dirinya tak bisa terus-terusan bersantai. Ia harus segera kembali ke kelas dan menghindari kemungkinan bertemu dengan guru yang mungkin akan menghukumnya jika ia ketahuan membolos. Reputasinya bisa hancur seketika.

"Ayo ke kelas," ajaknya sambil mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Gerakan itu diikuti oleh Kyungsoo.

Dua pelajar berbeda _gender_ itu lalu berjalan bersama menuruni anak tangga. Mereka tidak berjalan beriringan. Jongin berjalan lebih dulu, dan Kyungsoo membuntutinya di belakang.

Satu per satu anak tangga telah dilewati, dan kini mereka sampai di lantai tiga. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, membalikkan badan, dan menarik Kyungsoo untuk bersembunyi di salah satu ruang kelas yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya.

"Ada ap—"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo terpotong karena saat ini Jongin membungkam mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Dua orang itu berjongkok di dekat meja untuk bersembunyi. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, ditambah lagi dengan tangan kiri Jongin yang merangkul tubuh Kyungsoo dan tangan kanannya membekap mulut Kyungsoo, maka bisa dibayangkan bagaimana dekatnya jarak mereka.

Tapi mereka berdua sepertinya sama-sama tak memperhatikan keintiman mereka itu. Mereka sama-sama waspada, takut jika seorang guru tiba-tiba menerkam mereka.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan akhirnya Jongin menilai bahwa suasana telah kondusif. Lelaki itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo, dan saat itulah ia sadar bahwa posisi mereka sedikit... intim.

Dengan canggung, Jongin menjauhkan dua tangannya dari tubuh Kyungsoo dan meminta maaf. "A-aku tidak bermaksud lancang. Tadi aku melihat Guru Cho di luar, dan bisa saja kita tertangkap oleh beliau. Maafkan aku."

Guru Cho adalah guru yang bertugas mengajar Matematika di kelas 2-2 usai jam istirahat tadi. Kalau tadi mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan guru itu, maka bisa dipastikan mereka akan langsung diseret ke ruang BK untuk diberi hukuman karena membolos. Guru itu termasuk guru yang tak mengenal toleransi.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo menjawab seperti itu, tapi wajahnya kini memerah—entah karena malu atau karena marah.

Tak mau terlalu lama terjebak dalam suasana canggung, Jongin segera mengajak Kyungsoo untuk bangkit, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke lantai 2 tempat kelas mereka berada.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai di lantai 2. Merasa sudah berada dekat dengan ruang kelas, mereka mulai berjalan dengan santai. Mereka sama sekali tak menduga jika sebuah bahaya menghadang di depan mereka.

Iya, bahaya dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Bahaya yang muncul dalam wujud seorang guru wanita yang saat ini masih duduk manis di meja guru yang berada di kelas 2-2. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tersentak saat mereka memasuki ruang kelas dan menemukan Guru Kim masih berada di ruangan itu. Guru itu tadi mengajar di jam terakhir.

"Tepat sekali, anak-anak yang membolos pasti akan kembali ke kelas setelah jam pelajaran berakhir." Guru yang sebenarnya memiliki suara merdu itu berjalan mendekati Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan sebuah penggaris panjang di tangannya. "Dari mana saja kalian, Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo?" Ia menunjuk secara bergantian pada dua manusia yang disebut namanya dengan penggaris.

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Mereka sama sekali tak menduga jika Guru Kim sengaja bertahan di kelas untuk _menjebak_ mereka.

"Tidak ada yang menjawab? Kalau begitu, saya akan menghukum kalian berdua dengan hukuman yang sangat berat."

Dan ultimatum itu cukup untuk membuat Jongin berani bicara. "Ma-maaf, Guru Kim. Sa-saya tadi memaksa Do Kyungsoo untuk mengajari saja materi Fisika. Setelah ini saya akan mengikuti _remedial_ , jadi saya memaksa Do Kyungsoo untuk membolos."

Kyungsoo kaget setengah mati mendengar jawaban Jongin. Apa-apaan pria berkulit kecoklatan itu? Kenapa malah mengumpankan dirinya sendiri?

"Kalau begitu, ini mutlak kesalahan Kim Jongin."

"Ti-tidak seperti itu, Gur—"

"Iya, ini kesalahan saya, Guru Kim. Saya yang pantas menerima hukuman."

Jongin bahkan tak membiarkan Kyungsoo menjelaskan duduk perkara yang sebenarnya. Dengan enteng kakak seorang Kim Soojung itu menyerahkan dirinya kepada sang guru yang termasuk _killer_ itu.

"Baiklah, saya tidak akan memberikan poin pelanggaran untuk Kim Jongin karena ini adalah pelanggaran pertamanya dan alasan membolosnya pun berkaitan dengan pelajaran. Tapi tetap saja, saya akan memberikan hukuman untuk Kim Jongin."

Jongin tetap berdiri tegak tanpa kenal gentar meskipun hukuman sudah berada di depan mata.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Hukuman untuk Kim Jongin adalah membersihkan toilet putra yang ada di lantai 1 dan lantai 2 selama dua hari, dimulai dari besok. Mengerti?"

"Saya mengerti, Guru Kim."

Merasa puas pada jawaban Jongin, sang guru bertubuh kecil akhirnya meninggalkan dua siswa yang sampai saat ini masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Jongin- _ssi_? Padahal jelas-jelas aku yang mengajakmu membolos." Kyungsoo yang masih merasa tak percaya pada tindakan Jongin akhirnya menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku tahu bahwa Guru Kim akan memberikan hukuman secara fisik, jadi aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu dihukum, Kyungsoo- _ssi."_

Tatapan Kyungsoo yang tadinya tajam perlahan melunak. Jawaban Jongin sepertinya cukup mampu menyentuh ngarai hati terdalamnya. Memangnya siapa yang tidak meleleh jika mendengar kata-kata manis Jongin itu?

Kyungsoo bahkan belum menemukan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan Jongin saat satu per satu siswa mulai masuk ke dalam kelas. Sepertinya ulangan perbaikan akan segera dimulai sampai-sampai para siswa sudah kembali dari kantin.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau pulang. Doakan aku, oke?"

Setelah memberikan satu senyuman termanis untuk Kyungsoo, Jongin berlari kecil menuju mejanya, bersiap untuk mengikuti _remedial_ Fisika yang _dinantikannya._

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo turut tersenyum berkat perlakuan Jongin kepadanya.

 _"Terimakasih, Kim Jongin."_

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Glad's note:

Chapter 5 datang dengan membawa full moment-nya KaiSoo. Gimana nih? Udah puas belum? Chapter ini sama sekali tanpa Soojung lho. Seneng kan?

Btw, ada yang bisa nebak siapa guru2 yang ada di FF ini? Aku kan cuma nyebutin marganya, kira2 ada yang bisa nebak nggak siapa mereka sebenernya?

Makasih ya buat yang udah ninggalin review. Aku selalu baca review kalian kok walaupun nggak aku bales satu2. Review lagi ya buat chapter ini! Bakal fast update kalo reviewnya banyak. Waksss~ See ya!


	6. Chapter 6 Basketball

**CHAPTER 6**

 **(BASKETBALL)**

* * *

"Kim Jongiiiiiiiin~"

Adegan itu tiba-tiba saja terlihat seperti adegan dalam sebuah film India, di mana si pemeran wanita berlari sambil merentangkan tangan menyongsong sang pemeran pria yang berada di ujung lorong. Tapi sesungguhnya, adegan itu sama sekali tak ada kaitannya dengan film India. Semua yang terlihat itu masih terjadi di Korea, belum berpindah ke negara yang berada di Asia Selatan itu.

Jongin hanya bisa pasrah saat Soojung menabraknya dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Ia tak menduga akan bertemu adik kembarnya itu di sini. Tadinya ia ingin pergi ke ruang ganti untuk berganti pakaian olahraga, tapi ternyata ia berpapasan dengan Soojung di tengah jalan.

"Hey! Lepaskan aku! Kau bau!" Jongin sedikit menggertak sambil mencoba mendorong Soojung lepas dari pelukannya.

Jongin tak berbohong, adiknya memang menguarkan bau tidak sedap khas keringat. Wajar saja, kelas Soojung baru saja menyelesaikan pelajaran olahraga mereka dan gadis itu masih belum berganti pakaian seragam reguler.

"Huh... menyebalkan!" Mau tak mau Soojung melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh sang kakak. Ia cukup sadar diri kok. Ia sendiri sebenarnya merasa kurang nyaman dengan bau badannya saat ini.

"Bagaimana olahraganya? Kudengar, hari ini pengambilan nilai basket, ya?"

Soojung mengangguk. "Iya, lebih tepatnya, pengambilan nilai _lay-up."_

"Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana? Nilaimu bagus tidak?"

"Tentu saja bagus! Aku 'kan calon pebasket nasional!"

"Bukannya calon direktur?"

"Ah iya benar! Calon direktur! Kenapa aku bisa lupa, ya?"

Sepasang kakak beradik itu lalu tertawa bersama, menertawakan kekonyolan Soojung yang melupakan cita-citanya sendiri.

Beberapa menit mereka habiskan untuk berbagi kebahagiaan, sebelum akhirnya Jongin berujar, "Sana ganti baju, kau harus masuk kelas 'kan setelah ini? Aku juga akan ganti baju karena sekarang giliran kelasku untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga."

"Iya... aku tahu." Soojung mengangguk patuh. "Aku pergi dulu ya! Sampai jumpa nanti siang!"

Si bungsu keluarga Kim akhirnya berlari meninggalkan Jongin sambil melambaikan tangan. Jongin sejenak balas melambai, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang ganti khusus untuk siswa laki-laki.

Di tempat itu ternyata sudah ada beberapa temannya, termasuk Sehun. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu memang meninggalkannya tadi. Kesetiaan seorang Oh Sehun memang selalu patut dipertanyakan. Gelar sahabat yang ia berikan juga patut diragukan.

Selama beberapa menit para siswa pria berganti baju, sebelum akhirnya secara bersama-sama mereka berjalan menuju lapangan basket _indoor,_ tempat mereka akan beraktivitas hari ini. Sang guru menginstruksikan untuk menggunakan lapangan dalam ruangan karena saat ini suhu udara cukup dingin. Ia tak mau ambil risiko dengan membiarkan anak didiknya menggigil di luar sana.

Di lapangan basket itu ternyata sudah berkumpul para siswa perempuan. Tumben sekali mereka selesai bersiap lebih cepat. Biasanya para gadis itu membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama untuk berganti pakaian. Biasa, mereka harus berdandan lebih dulu supaya tetap cantik. Sudah jelas nanti wajah mereka akan basah oleh keringat, tapi tetap saja mereka memakai riasan tebal. Ya... Walaupun tidak semuanya seperti itu sih.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul?" sang guru olahraga melempar pertanyaan setelah anak asuhnya berbaris rapi di depannya. Para siswa menjawab dengan serempak, dan guru itu melanjutkan, "Hari ini kita akan mengambil nilai _lay-up,_ tapi sebelumnya kalian harus pemanasan dulu. Siapa yang bertugas memimpin pemanasan hari ini? Ah, ya! Oh Sehun, ayo maju!"

Siswa yang bertugas memimpin pemanasan dipilih secara acak setiap minggunya. Minggu lalu mereka mengundi, dan ternyata Sehun yang mendapat giliran untuk memimpin pemanasan minggu ini. Siswa bertubuh tinggi itu maju ke depan dengan semangat. Sehun memang menyukai olahraga, jadi bukan perkara sulit untuknya jika harus memimpin teman-temannya melakukan _warming up._

Sekitar sepuluh menit mereka melakukan pemanasan; merenggangkan otot tangan, kaki, dan anggota tubuh yang lain. Setelah dirasa cukup, sang guru menginstruksikan para siswanya untuk berlatih melakukan _lay-up_ pada dua ring basket yang ada di lapangan itu. Satu ring untuk siswa perempuan, dan satu lagi untuk siswa laki-laki. Pembagian itu terbilang adil.

Jongin dan Sehun dengan semangat mulai melakukan latihan bergantian dengan teman sekelas mereka yang lain. Supaya adil dan tidak saling berebut, Jongin sebagai ketua kelas memerintahkan teman-teman prianya untuk membentuk sebuah barisan, dan mereka akan melakukan _lay-up_ sesuai urutan dalam barisan.

Satu per satu siswa men _dribble_ bola dari garis tembakan bebas, kemudian melompat dengan satu kaki bergantian, dan pada lompatan kedua, dilakukan tembakan ke ring secara bersamaan.

Jongin memilih untuk berdiri di barisan paling belakang, membiarkan teman-temannya menempati urutan di depannya. Tak masalah karena ia hanya harus menunggu sembilan siswa sebelum akhirnya ia bisa berlatih. Lagipula, ia cukup mahir bermain basket.

Tak terasa, barisan di depan Jongin sudah habis, dan kini giliran Jongin berlatih. Lelaki berparas rupawan itu mulai men _dribble_ bola dengan santai, melompat ke depan mendekati ring, dan melakukan tembakan sembari melompat. Dan tentu saja, bola berwarna oranye itu memasuki ring dengan sempurna. Jongin tersenyum puas melihat karyanya.

Lelaki pemilik mata tajam itu lalu kembali berjalan ke belakang karena teman-temannya sudah kembali membentuk barisan untuk latihan lagi. Tapi sebuah pemandangan ganjil tertangkap oleh netranya, dan ia berhenti berjalan. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak, kemudian memungut sebuah bola basket yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, lalu berjalan mendekati sesuatu—atau seseorang—yang tadi menyita atensinya.

"Hai," ia menyapa begitu tubuhnya sudah berada di samping seorang gadis yang berdiri sendirian di pinggir lapangan. "Kenapa tidak berlatih?" ia lanjut bertanya.

Gadis yang ternyata adalah Do Kyungsoo itu menoleh ke arahnya, sedikit kaget melihat Jongin di sampingnya.

"Ehm..." gadis itu menggumam, sepertinya memikirkan sebuah jawaban. "Aku akan berlatih nanti saat pengambilan nilai," lanjutnya.

Jongin terkekeh ringan di sampingnya. "Mana mungkin kau bisa berlatih saat pengambilan nilai?"

Mustahil. Tentu saja hal itu mustahil. Jongin tahu dengan pasti. Ia juga tahu, Kyungsoo sekarang tidak berlatih karena gadis itu tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk berlatih. Berbeda dengan siswa laki-laki yang berlatih secara terstruktur dan rapi, siswa perempuan berlatih secara asal—mereka tidak membentuk barisan seperti siswa laki-laki. Mereka saling berebut bola dengan liar. Pantas saja Kyungsoo saat ini terpinggirkan.

"Ayo ikut aku," ajak Jongin pada akhirnya.

Tapi Kyungsoo sepertinya tak mengerti maksud Jongin. Gadis itu malah terus diam sambil menatap Jongin dengan mata polosnya. Melihat hal itu, Jongin berinisiatif untuk menarik lengan Kyungsoo, mengajak gadis itu berjalan keluar dari lapangan _indoor._

Kyungsoo sebenarnya bingung, tapi ia memilih untuk menurut saja. Sepertinya tak ada gunanya melawan.

Dan akhirnya dua remaja itu sampai di belakang gedung lapangan _indoor._ Di tempat itu terdapat satu ring basket tua yang sudah tidak digunakan. Walaupun epidermis mereka harus bersinggungan dengan hawa dingin khas Musim Dingin, tapi tempat itu tidaklah terlalu buruk.

"Kita latihan di sini saja. Ringnya memang sudah tua, tapi masih bisa digunakan kok," Jongin berujar seraya tangannya mulai memantulkan bola di atas permukaan lantai yang disemen. Tak lama kemudian, pria itu melempar bolanya ke arah Kyungsoo. Beruntung, Kyungsoo dapat menangkapnya. "Refleks yang bagus." Lelaki itu tersenyum setelah memuji.

Kyungsoo diam menatap bola berwarna oranye di tangannya.

"Jangan hanya dipandang, ayo mulai latihan. Waktu kita tinggal sepuluh menit."

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk. Gadis pemilik mata laksana mata burung hantu itu akhirnya mulai men _dribble_ bola dan mulai melompat-lompat mendekati ring. Dengan ragu ia melakukan _lay-up,_ namun bola tidak berhasil memasuki ring dan justru menggelinding ke samping ring.

Jongin meringis iba melihat kemampuan Kyungsoo yang payah itu.

"Dari awal, kau tidak melakukannya dengan benar. Gerakan _dribble_ mu salah. Bola itu jangan ditepuk, tapi dipantulkan. Dan saat kau melakukan _lay-up,_ lemparkan bola ke ring dengan satu tangan, bukan dua tangan. Sekarang, coba lagi."

Dan Kyungsoo menurut. Gadis manis itu mulai mencoba melakukan _dribble_ sesuai intruksi Jongin. Jangan ditepuk, tapi dipantulkan. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu paham, tapi ia coba melakukannya. Ia mencoba melemaskan tangannya sehingga gerakan _dribble_ nya menjadi lebih lentur.

"Oke, sudah terlihat lebih baik. Sekarang, coba lakukan _lay-up."_

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Gadis itu tidak melakukan _lay-up_ dari posisi awal men _dribble_ bola, tapi mencoba untuk langsung melakukan lompatan. Tidak apa-apa, hanya sebagai latihan.

Sesuai instruksi Jongin, Kyungsoo awalnya memegang bola dengan dua tangan, tapi melakukan _shooting_ dengan satu tangan. Sayang, lagi-lagi bola berlari meninggalkan ring.

Jongin pun hanya bisa menghela napas frustrasi. Lelaki bertubuh atletis itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, mengambil posisi di belakang si gadis berambut hitam.

"Rileks. Jangan terlalu kaku." Tiba-tiba saja tangan Jongin bertengger di atas bahu Kyungsoo. Membuat si empunya bahu berjengit kaget.

Bukannya semakin rileks, Kyungsoo justru semakin tegang.

Ketegangannya bertambah ketika tiba-tiba tangan Jongin berpindah untuk memegang dua tangannya yang sekarang membawa bola.

"Saat menembak, tanganmu jangan terlalu kaku sehingga bola bisa kau kendalikan arah lontarannya. Lemaskan tanganmu. Kita coba, oke?"

 ** _Kita_** /ki·ta/ pronomina persona pertama jamak, yang berbicara bersama dengan orang lain termasuk yang diajak bicara.

 ** _Kita_** dapat diartikan sebagai _aku dan_ _kau._ Yang artinya, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk mencoba bersama. Tidak hanya sendiri, tapi berdua.

Hal itu terlihat ketika Jongin mulai mengangkat tangan Kyungsoo yang memegang bola ke atas, lalu membimbing tangan kurus itu untuk menembakkan bola ke ring dengan rileks dan santai. Posisi itu sangat intim. Punggung Kyungsoo bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Jongin. Hembusan napas hangat Jongin menggelitik telinga Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo semakin tak bisa fokus.

Tapi berkat bimbingan Jongin, bola berwarna oranye itu berhasil disarangkan ke dalam ring. Dua poin untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Iya, untuk mereka berdua.

Kali ini Jongin tersenyum puas melihat bolanya masuk ke dalam ring. Ia lantas segera melepaskan diri dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

Bukannya ia tak sadar bahwa tadi posisinya dengan Kyungsoo terbilang intim. Ia sadar diri kok. Ia juga gugup karena posisi itu, tapi ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia melakukan itu hanya untuk membantu Kyungsoo, tidak lebih. Walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri jika ia harus bekerja keras menetralkan debar jantungnya yang menggila. Ia harap, Kyungsoo tak menyadari hal itu.

Setelahnya, Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk berlatih sendiri. Uh, ternyata waktu mereka hanya tersisa tiga menit.

Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo mengambil posisi dan mempraktekkan semua yang telah diajarkan oleh Jongin.

"Sudah cukup bagus," Jongin memberi pujian sambil mengambil bola basket yang baru saja memasuki ring setelah dilempar oleh Kyungsoo. "Sekarang, ayo kita kembali ke lapangan. Pengambilan nilai akan segera dimulai."

Jongin sudah berjalan lebih dulu, tapi suara panggilan Kyungsoo membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh.

"Ini adalah kali ke-empat kau membantuku. Terimakasih, Jongin- _ssi."_

"Apa kau terbiasa menghitung jumlah kebaikan yang dilakukan oleh orang lain untukmu, Kyungsoo- _ssi?_ Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku melakukannya dengan tulus kok."

Sang pemuda akhirnya kembali melangkah dan Kyungsoo mau tak mau mengekor di belakangnya. Seberkas senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir gadis itu.

Saat mereka sampai di lapangan, teman-teman mereka baru mulai berbaris di depan sang guru olahraga. Syukurlah mereka kembali di waktu yang tepat.

Sang guru olahraga mengatakan bahwa pengambilan nilai dimulai dari siswa perempuan, kemudian setelah itu baru dilanjutkan dengan siswa laki-laki. Mendengar hal itu, para siswa laki-laki segera menjauh dari kerumunan siswa perempuan dan duduk di pinggir lapangan.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Sehun yang duduk di samping Jongin melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Apa maksudmu? Sejak tadi aku di sini."

"Jangan bohong. Sejak tadi aku tidak melihatmu. Kau pikir aku buta, huh?"

Jongin memilih untuk mengabaikan desakan Sehun. Mata elangnya terfokus pada satu titik. Di sana, di depan sebuah ring basket, Kyungsoo sedang bersiap untuk pengambilan nilai. Di tangan mungilnya bersarang sebuah bola basket yang siap digunakan.

Jongin mendengus lirih. Gadis itu dapat giliran pertama, ya? Pasti teman-temannya sengaja mengumpankan Kyungsoo. Tadi Kyungsoo tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berlatih, tapi sekarang malah dapat giliran pertama. Jahat sekali.

Tapi Jongin bisa tersenyum lega saat ia melihat Kyungsoo sukses melakukan _lay-up_ dan membuat para siswi lainnya melebarkan mata tak percaya. Gadis itu melakukan pergerakan yang cukup baik sejak awal, dan pada akhirnya bola oranye bergaris hitam itu sukses menjebol jala ring basket.

"Jadi, Do Kyungsoo, ya?"

Jongin terkesiap mendengar suara yang berasal dari arah sampingnya. Ia melotot pada Sehun yang kini tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku sudah mulai curiga sejak kemarin, sejak kalian berdua menghilang dari kelas di waktu yang sama. Lalu tadi kalian juga menghilang bersama, 'kan? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, huh?"

Jongin sedikit merasa terdesak, tapi ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Percuma menyangkal, toh sejak kemarin ia memang banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama si gadis Do, jadi wajar jika ia didakwa oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku senang karena akhirnya kau menemukan _seseorang,_ Jongin."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo. Kami bahkan tidak berteman."

"Aku tidak menuduh kalian menjalin hubungan. Aku hanya bilang, kau menemukan _seseorang,_ Jongin."

Jongin menatap Sehun tak mengerti. Apa lagi sekarang yang dimaksud oleh lelaki berambut hitam itu?

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Luhan _Noona."_

Jongin semakin tak memahami sahabatnya. Kenapa sekarang justru membicarakan Luhan? Bukannya itu tidak berkaitan dengan pembicaraan mereka tadi?

"Tadi malam aku datang ke rumahnya dengan membawa sekotak pizza. Ia sendirian di rumahnya, dan aku mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku. Awalnya ia meragukanku karena kami bahkan tidak saling mengenal dengan baik, dan usiaku juga lebih muda darinya. Tapi aku terus meyakinkannya bahwa aku bersungguh-sungguh, dan akhirnya ia menerimaku."

Kenapa Sehun jadi menceritakan tentang dirinya? Jongin tak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa memiliki sahabat seperti seorang Oh Sehun. Jalan pikiran pria itu terlalu berliku hingga ia tak dapat memahaminya dengan mudah.

"Satu yang ingin aku katakan padamu, Jongin. Kalau kau memang sudah yakin, segera nyatakan perasaanmu. Mungkin akan ada keraguan di antara kalian, tapi kalau kau bisa meyakinkan dirimu sendiri dan juga dirinya, maka kalian pasti bisa bahagia bersama."

Petuah Sehun itu malah semakin membuat Jongin tak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh pemuda Oh itu? Kenapa harus menggunakan kalimat yang berbelit? Kenapa tidak langsung ke intinya saja?

Baru Jongin ingin bertanya, tapi suara peluit yang baru saja ditiup oleh guru olahraganya membuat Jongin memutuskan untuk melupakan ucapan Sehun lebih dulu. Sekarang tiba giliran siswa laki-laki itu mengambil nilai.

* * *

"Jadi, kau benar-benar dihukum untuk membersihkan toilet, ya?"

Padahal kemarin Sehun sudah bertanya padanya, tapi hari ini pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar dari bibir tipisnya.

Jongin memilih untuk abai dan tetap memasukkan beberapa bukunya ke dalam tas. Saat ini sudah waktunya pulang, tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Jongin. Pria itu harus bertugas di toilet sesuai dengan perintah Guru Kim kemarin.

Merasa tak mendapat respon, Sehun akhirnya mendengus dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, lelaki kurus itu meninggalkan Jongin.

Memang tak ada gunanya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tadi. Toh anak itu juga tak ada niatan untuk membantu. Lagipula, Jongin masih merasa kesal karena sahabatnya itu membuat dirinya bingung di lapangan basket tadi pagi.

"Jongin!"

Suara panggilan yang sudah sangat ia hafal terdengar dari ambang pintu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Soojung?

Gadis cantik itu berjalan cepat mendekati bangku kakaknya. "Jadi membersihkan toilet hari ini? Aku bantu, ya?"

Jongin sudah siap dengan tas di punggungnya. Lelaki tinggi itu akhirnya berdiri. "Tidak usah, kau pasti merasa jijik melihat kondisi toilet pria. Lagipula, wanita tidak diizinkan untuk masuk ke dalam. Kau tidak bisa membantu."

Soojung merengut sedih. "Kalau begitu, aku menunggumu di luar toilet saja. Bagaimana? Kemarin aku sudah pulang sendiri. Hari ini kita harus pulang bersama!"

Jongin pun tak bisa menolak lagi. Memang benar, kemarin adiknya itu ia minta untuk pulang duluan karena ia harus mengikuti _remedial_. Bisa dipastikan hari ini Soojung tak mau pulang sendiri lagi.

Akhirnya, Jongin pun mengangguk dan memberi isyarat pada adiknya untuk mengikutinya. Hari ini ia akan membersihkan toilet pria di lantai 1, dan besok ia akan berpindah ke lantai 2.

Begitu sampai di tempat buang akhir kecil dan air besar untuk siswa laki-laki itu, Jongin langsung masuk ke dalam dan meninggalkan Soojung yang duduk di salah satu kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari toilet.

Gadis berambut lurus itu lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memainkannya. Saat masih asyik dengan laman media sosialnya, mata Soojung mendapati seorang siswa perempuan berjalan menuju ke arah toilet laki-laki, lalu dengan bingung berdiri di depan pintu toilet. Merasa penasaran, Soojung berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya pada si gadis misterius.

Gadis itu sedikit kaget dan memutar badannya ke arah Soojung. "Maaf, aku mencari Kim Jongin. Apa ia di dalam?" ia balas bertanya sambil jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah toilet.

"Aku tidak menanyakan tujuanmu, aku menanyakan identitasmu."

Kalimat penuh intimidasi yang keluar dari mulut Soojung membuat gadis itu sedikit terkesiap. "A-aku Do Kyungsoo, teman sekelas Kim Jongin," ia akhirnya menjawab dengan sedikit terbata.

Soojung mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Gadis bertubuh ramping itu mengamati penampilan Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah. Terlalu biasa. Penampilan gadis di depannya itu terlalu biasa. Tatanan rambutnya, gaya berpakaiannya, dan wajahnya, semua terlihat biasa saja, tidak ada daya pikatnya.

"Mau apa kau mencari Jongin?" Soojung kembali bertanya setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

"Aku... Aku ingin membantunya membersihkan toilet."

Jawaban itu membuat dahi lebar Soojung berkerut. Memangnya siapa gadis ini sampai-sampai ingin membantu meringankan hukuman kakaknya? Setahunya, Jongin tak memiliki teman lain selain Sehun di kelasnya.

"Tidak perlu," Soojung akhirnya menimpali. "Ia ingin bekerja sendiri. Lagipula, kau tidak boleh memasuki toilet pria. Sebaiknya sekarang kau pergi saja." Gadis cantik itu menggerakkan tangan kirinya dengan _gesture_ mengusir.

Kyungsoo akhirnya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain membungkukkan badan dan pergi dari hadapan Soojung.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Soojung kembali duduk di bangku yang tadi ia tempati. Kepala gadis itu tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Kyungsoo sejak tadi. Ia penasaran, apa hubungan Kyungsoo dengan kakaknya? Jongin itu memang tampan dan lumayan populer, tapi sebelumnya tak pernah ada gadis yang ingin menemuinya seperti Kyungsoo tadi.

Terlalu lama melamun, Soojung sampai tak sadar bahwa Jongin sudah bekerja selama tigapuluh menit, dan sekarang kakaknya itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia pun ikut berdiri.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" Jongin bertanya karena sejak tadi Soojung hanya diam, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau mengenal Do Kyungsoo?"

Jongin mengernyit bingung. Hari ini sudah ada dua orang yang menanyakan Do Kyungsoo padanya.

"Ia teman sekelasku. Kenapa?"

"Tadi ia mencarimu. Ia bilang, ia ingin membantumu membersihkan toilet."

Kini Jongin tertegun. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa tadi Kyungsoo datang untuk mencarinya. Ia tadi terlalu sibuk menyikat lantai toilet dan tak mendengar apa yang terjadi di luar toilet. Lagipula, pintu toilet yang tertutup cukup mampu meredam suara yang berasal dari luar.

"Kenapa ia ingin membantumu membersihkan toilet? Memangnya kalian berteman?"

Jongin bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia sendiri masih kaget karena ternyata Kyungsoo ingin membantunya membersihkan toilet. Dan untuk pertanyaan Soojung yang nomor dua, ia pun tak yakin harus memberi jawaban apa. Ia dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah membuat kesepakatan untuk menjalin hubungan pertemanan, tapi apakah mereka memang bukan teman? Mereka berdua saling membantu, dan biasanya itu dilakukan oleh teman. Tapi... Ah! Ia tidak mengerti.

"Kim Jongin..." Suara panggilan Soojung membuatnya menoleh. "Aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan orang selain aku dan Sehun, apalagi jika orang itu adalah seorang gadis. Kau mengerti?"

Kini raut wajah Jongin terlihat tidak suka. "Kim Soojung, kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? Kenapa kau membatasi ruang gerakku dan mengganggu kehidupan pribadiku? Dengarkan aku, Kim Soojung. Kita memang saudara kembar, tapi kita memiliki kehidupan pribadi masing-masing. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini!"

Soojung tampaknya sedikit terpancing emosi. Gadis cantik itu mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap kakaknya dengan tajam. "Kau memarahiku hanya karena aku melarangmu berdekatan dengan gadis kampungan tadi? Kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku? Jawab, Kim Jongin!"

"Bukan itu maksudku! Aku hanya ingin kita sama-sama bersikap dewasa dan berhenti mencampuri urusan masing-masing. Kita sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Kita harus mulai menjalani kehidupan kita sendiri-sendiri."

"Oh, jadi kau ingin aku menjauh darimu, begitu? Aku hanya kau anggap sebagai pengganggu, 'kan? Kau lelah karena sejak kecil aku selalu menempel padamu, 'kan?"

"Bukan begitu, Kim Soojung!"

"Sudah cukup! Aku mengerti, Kim Jongin! Aku akan berhenti mencampuri urusanmu. Aku akan membebaskanmu. Kau bisa berdekatan dengan siapapun! Aku tidak peduli!"

Dan Jongin hanya bisa mematung saat melihat Soojung berlari meninggalkannya. Mereka memang kerap bertengkar, tapi biasanya tak sampai seperti ini. Biasanya Soojung tak pernah menangis meskipun mereka sering bertengkar. Tapi, tadi ia melihat air mata meleleh turun dari mata bulat Soojung. Dan itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Glad's note:

Fast update di Hari Minggu nih...

Makasih ya yang kemarin udah kasih respon buat tebak-tebakan kecilku. Guru2 di FF ini kebanyakan emang member Suju. Ada Park Jungsoo, Shin Donghee, Choi Siwon, sama Cho Kyuhyun. Terus ditambah juga sama satu member cantiknya SNSD yaitu mbak Kim Taeyeon.

Di chapter ini udah mulai meningkat tensinya, udah mulai ada konflik walaupun belum keliatan jelas. Kalo udah kayak gini, kira2 perasaan Soojung ke Jongin tu kayak apa? Ada yang mau nebak?

Oke, lagi dan lagi, aku ucapin terimakasih buat semua yang bersedia memberi review. Semoga tetep setia review ya... Untuk ke depannya bakalan makin jelas kok ini konfliknya. Sabar ya... semoga bisa fast update lagi :)


	7. Chapter 7 Handkerchief

**CHAPTER 7**

 **(HANDKERCHIEF)**

* * *

Sambungan telepon itu masih belum terputus setelah beberapa menit terlampaui. Sesekali masih terdengar suara helaan napas dari ujung telepon, menandakan bahwa orang di seberang sana masih belum beranjak pergi.

Menit demi menit berlalu, tapi yang terdengar hanyalah suara helaan napas. Jika sambungan telepon itu tidak menggunakan kuota internet, maka bisa dipastikan akan ada banyak pulsa yang tersedot.

Hanya helaan napas yang terus terdengar, padahal bukan itu yang ia tunggu. Ia menunggu sebuah nasehat, petuah, atau apapun itu yang bisa membuatnya merasa lega dan tenang. Apapun itu, tak masalah asalkan bisa mengurangi seonggok beban yang menekan hati terdalamnya.

"Aku sudah menduga kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini."

Itu suara Sehun. Oh Sehun.

Ya, setelah sore tadi adiknya marah besar saat mereka masih berada di sekolah, malam ini ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi kawan karibnya dan menceritakan semua problemanya. Ia tak menduga Sehun akan mengambil waktu cukup lama untuk memberi komentar—dan komentarnya pun hanya seperti itu. Ia sedikit menyesal telah membuang waktu dan kuota internet untuk berkeluh kesah pada sahabatnya sedari kecil itu.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Suara itu terdengar lemah, sangat berbeda dengan suara Jongin yang biasanya.

Lagi dan lagi, telinganya menangkap suara helaan napas dari seberang sana. "Biarkan saja," sahabatnya menjawab. "Biarkan saja seperti ini dulu. Berikan waktu pada Soojung untuk introspeksi. Toh ini memang sudah saatnya bagi kalian untuk mengkaji ulang cara kalian menjalin hubungan sebagai saudara. Maksudku, sudah cukup belasan tahun kalian saling menempel seperti upil dan tembok."

Masih sempat-sempatnya sahabatnya itu memakai analogi yang sangat menjijikkan, tapi justru analogi itu yang menghadirkan senyuman tipis di bibir Jongin. Rasanya ia tak jadi menyesal. Sahabatnya memang yang paling tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik walaupun dengan cara yang tidak _elite_.

"Kuharap ia bisa mengerti. Rasanya sakit saat melihatnya menangis tadi sore. Aku merasa bersalah. Sangat merasa bersalah."

"Itu wajar. Kalian bersaudara, jadi tentu kalian tak ingin saling menyakiti. Sekarang sebaiknya kau turuti keinginan Soojung. Kalau memang ia ingin menjauh, ya biarkan saja seperti itu untuk sementara waktu. Aku yakin ia tak bisa berlama-lama marah padamu. Ia sangat bergantung padamu selama ini. Bisa dibilang, ia tak akan mampu hidup tanpamu. Jadi, sebaiknya kau tenang saja."

Jongin mengangguk walaupun ia tahu Sehun tak bisa melihatnya. Setelah mengucap terimakasih, Jongin akhirnya memutus sambungan teleponnya. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena di saat seperti ini, Sehun bisa dijadikan satu-satunya tempat bersandar. Pria bermarga Oh itu bisa diandalkan.

Memilih untuk mengikuti saran Sehun, akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk bersikap lebih tenang. Mungkin Sehun benar. Adiknya mungkin hanya butuh waktu untuk merenung.

* * *

Pagi ini seperti biasa Keluarga Kim sarapan bersama di ruang makan. Tapi agaknya ada pemandangan yang berbeda di meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

Jika biasanya Jongin dan Soojung tak bisa berhenti bertengkar dan saling berebut paha ayam, maka pagi ini dua saudara itu terlihat tenang. Sangat tenang.

Ketenangan yang tidak lazim itu bahkan membuat ayah dan ibu mereka berulang kali saling tatap karena merasa penasaran. Meskipun demikian, mereka memilih untuk diam, tidak bertanya langsung pada si kembar yang pagi ini saling bersikap aneh.

"Aku sudah selesai," Soojung akhirnya memecah keheningan dengan suaranya. Gadis itu menatap ayahnya yang menempati ujung meja. "Ayah, hari ini aku berangkat denganmu, ya? Aku sedang tidak ingin naik bus."

Ayah dan ibu si kembar semakin yakin bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu antara sepasang putra dan putri mereka, tapi tampaknya pasangan suami istri itu memilih untuk mendiamkan dan tak turut campur masalah anak remaja mereka. Putra dan putri mereka perlu belajar untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri.

"Oke, tapi Ayah harus berangkat lebih pagi hari ini. Apa tidak masalah?"

Soojung menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Gadis cantik itu lalu segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati sang ibu. Seperti biasa, gadis itu memberi ciuman di pipi sang ibu saat berpamitan. Tanpa menyapa Jongin sedikitpun, si bungsu Kim meninggalkan ruang makan.

Ayahnya juga tak banyak bicara. Pria dewasa itu hanya memberikan ciuman di kening untuk istri dan putra sulungnya, kemudian mengikuti putrinya untuk meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Terjadi sesuatu, ya?"

Pertanyaan dari ibunya nyaris membuat Jongin tersedak air minumnya. Pemuda tinggi itu segera meletakkan gelasnya, lalu menatap sang ibu yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

Jongin tak pernah bisa berbohong pada sang ibu. Tatapan mata sang ibu yang begitu teduh selalu bisa membuatnya ingin mengatakan semuanya. Tapi tidak. Untuk kali ini, sepertinya sang ibu tidak perlu tahu.

"Hanya masalah kecil, Bu. Kami akan segera berbaikan."

Sang ibu mengangguk paham. "Ibu dan Ayah tidak akan ikut campur. Kami yakin kalian sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian. Dan, Ibu harap kau bisa memaklumi sifat adikmu."

Jongin menatap ibunya dengan sendu. Ia merasa, ibunya tahu akar permasalahan yang membelit dirinya dan Soojung meskipun ia enggan bercerita. Insting seorang ibu, pikirnya.

"Ibu tidak perlu khawatir. Kami ini saudara, jadi kami tidak akan bisa marah berlama-lama. Ibu tenang saja, ya."

Jongin tersenyum ketika melihat ibunya mengangguk.

Iya, sepasang saudara pasti tidak akan bisa marah berlama-lama.

* * *

Entah mengapa, hari ini waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Terlampau cepat. Tak terasa bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi lima menit lalu. Meskipun demikian, Jongin dan Sehun belum beranjak dari kursi mereka. Di tangan mereka terdapat selembar kertas hasil ulangan perbaikan yang dilaksanakan kemarin lusa. Senyum puas tersaji di wajah dua sahabat karib itu.

"Nilai 88 sudah cukup baik, 'kan?" Sehun bertanya dengan bangga. Angka kembar itu tercetak jelas di kertas ulangannya. Tak sia-sia belajar—sekaligus modus—dengan Luhan yang sekarang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Sekali dayung, dua pulau terlampaui.

Jongin mengangguk dan memamerkan kertas ulangannya pada sahabatnya. "Tapi nilai 100 tetap yang terbaik," ucapnya sombong.

Mereka memang mendapatkan nilai yang sangat baik, tapi tetap saja, nilai yang akan masuk ke daftar nilai Guru Choi bukanlah nilai itu. Mereka hanya akan mendapat nilai maksimal 75 walaupun mereka mendapat nilai setinggi itu. Maklumlah, mereka mendapatkan nilai itu hanya saat ulangan perbaikan.

Meskipun demikian, Jongin tetap merasa berterimakasih pada Kyungsoo. Berkat gadis itu, ia kini jadi menguasai materi Termodinamika. Setidaknya ia memiliki bekal yang cukup untuk ujian tengah semester.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Sehun kembali bersuara saat Jongin sudah beranjak dari kursinya. Ia masih harus bertugas di toilet hari ini. "Saat kau membolos dengan Do Kyungsoo, kau belajar dengannya, ya?"

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tentu saja. Kau pikir apa yang aku lakukan dengannya selain belajar?"

Sehun terkekeh renyah. "Bisa saja kalian duduk di pojok gudang dan berciuman, 'kan?"

Sumpah, Jongin ingin sekali memukul kepala Sehun jika lelaki yang lebih muda tidak lebih dulu melarikan diri dari kelas. Sial, wajahnya bahkan memerah hanya karena godaan sahabat _tersayang-_ nya itu.

Dan mungkin wajah itu semakin memerah karena kini ia menyadari seorang Do Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di depannya dengan mata polosnya yang mengedip lucu—Oh! Sejak kapan gadis itu berada di sana? Semoga saja ia tak mendengar kalimat busuk yang diucapkan oleh Sehun tadi.

"Jongin- _ssi,_ apa kau masih menjalankan hukumanmu untuk membersihkan toilet hari ini?"

Jongin menghembuskan napas lega karena tampaknya Kyungsoo tak mendengar pembicaraannya dengan sahabatnya yang sangat sialan itu. Meskipun demikian, entah mengapa Jongin merasa sedikit aneh saat berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Keanehan itu ia rasakan sejak ia melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang mengedipkan mata dengan sangat polos tadi.

"I-iya, aku akan membersihkan toilet pria di lantai 2."

Mulut oh mulut, kenapa kau harus bicara terbata seperti itu? Sama sekali tidak _swag._

Bisa ia lihat Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Boleh aku membantumu?" gadis itu bertanya.

Jongin membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan polos itu. Jadi Soojung kemarin berkata jujur ya tentang Kyungsoo yang datang ke toilet karena ingin membantunya?

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Soojung, gadis kurus itu sama sekali tak menemui Jongin seharian ini. Perang dingin mereka rupanya belum berakhir. Bahkan saat ini Soojung juga tidak menghampirinya ke kelas untuk pulang bersama. Barangkali adiknya itu minta dijemput oleh Paman Jung.

"Jongin- _ssi?"_

Panggilan lembut Kyungsoo menyadarkan lamunan Jongin.

"Eh? Maaf..." Jongin mengusap lehernya canggung. "Kau tidak perlu membantuku, Kyungsoo- _ssi._ Pekerjaanku tidak terlalu berat kok. Lagipula, kau juga tidak bisa masuk ke toilet pria. Nanti siswa lain akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

"Tapi aku ingin membantu. Kau dihukum karena aku, tapi aku malah tidak bisa membantumu. Aku kemarin juga ingin membantumu, tapi saudaramu bilang—"

"Kau mengenal Soojung?"

"Eh? Tidak. Aku hanya tahu kalau ia adalah saudara kembarmu. Kalian 'kan cukup populer di sekolah."

Jongin mengangguk paham. Mustahil juga sih dua gadis itu saling mengenal. Pasalnya, mereka memiliki kepribadian yang sangat berbeda.

"Soojung kemarin tidak melakukan apapun padamu, 'kan?" Jongin sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang secara setengah sadar ia kemukakan. Ia hanya ingin tahu karena... Yah, _sedikit_ khawatir.

Kyungsoo malah terlihat bingung mendengar pertanyaan si pemuda tinggi. Gadis itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan itu terlihat menggemaskan di mata Jongin. "Apa maksudmu?" gadis itu bertanya. "Ia tidak melakukan apapun padaku. Ia hanya sedikit... mengusirku."

"Kau diusir?" Tanpa sadar Jongin sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya ketika bertanya. "Ma-maksudku, Soojung mengusirmu?" ia bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lirih.

"Ia menyuruhku untuk pergi. Bukan mengusir dengan cara kasar kok. Sungguh."

Jongin menghembuskan napas lega. Ia menekankan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia hanya tak ingin adiknya bersikap kasar pada orang lain, mengingat adiknya itu selalu bersikap posesif dan sangat benci saat orang lain berdekatan dengan Jongin.

"Syukurlah..." Jongin tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku harus segela melaksanakan hukumanku. Kau pulang saja."

Baru Jongin mengambil satu langkah pertama, tapi lengannya sudah ditahan oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo menahan pergerakannya.

"Aku temani, ya?" tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Jongin merasa seperti terhipnotis. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari senyuman cantik itu. Dan entah ini hanya ilusi semata atau bukan, tapi Jongin merasa dadanya berdetak sangat keras di dalam sana. Hal itu hanya pernah ia rasakan ketika sedang bersama Kyungsoo. Bukan yang lain.

Meskipun awalnya ragu, tapi Jongin akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi nanti kau tunggu di luar saja. Tidak perlu membantu."

Kyungsoo menyetujui persyaratan Jongin. Gadis manis itu mengangguk dengan semangat layaknya bocah yang baru saja mendapatkan permen lollipop di tangannya.

Setelahnya, dua insan itu berjalan beriringan menuju ke toilet pria yang ada di lantai 2, lantai yang sama dengan kelas mereka.

Setelah sampai di tempat itu, Jongin menitipkan tas serta _blazer_ nya kepada Kyungsoo, kemudian segera menjalankan kewajibannya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang memilih untuk duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang berada tak jauh dari toilet.

* * *

Waktu setengah jam rupanya cukup bagi Jongin untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari toilet dengan wujud yang lumayan berantakan. Celana dan kemeja sekolahnya sedikit basah, dan rambutnya pun sudah tak tertata lagi. Keringat juga membasahi dahinya padahal saat ini sedang Musim Dingin.

"Huh... Lelah sekali," keluhnya di depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari dalam saku mantelnya, lalu mengusap dahi Jongin sambil berjinjit mengingat Jongin jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Diperlakukan seperti itu, tubuh Jongin menegang. Apalagi kini jarak wajahnya terbilang cukup dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Pria itu bisa melihat bagaimana sempurnanya wajah Kyungsoo dari jarak sedekat ini. Sepasang mata bulat itu, hidung yang mancung, pipi tembam berisi, dan tentu saja... bibir tebal yang merah merekah. Jantung Jongin semakin berpacu kencang melihat hal itu.

"Jongin- _ssi,_ kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat."

Jongin terkesiap. "A-ah... A-aku baik-baik saja."

Bodoh. Tidak ada orang baik-baik saja yang bicara dengan tergagap seperti itu.

"Apa kau kedinginan? Tapi tidak mungkin. Kau saja berkeringat seperti itu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo- _ssi._ Sungguh."

Sejak tadi Kyungsoo sudah mengakhiri kegiatannya mengusap peluh Jongin, tapi gadis itu belum juga memundurkan badannya. Ia kini justru mengamati wajah Jongin lekat-lekat. Semakin membuat Jongin gugup.

"Apa kau membawa mantel? Suhu benar-benar dingin belakangan ini. Kau bisa sakit kalau tidak memakai mantel."

Gadis bermata bulat itu akhirnya memundurkan badannya dan menyerahkan tas serta _blazer_ Jongin kepada si empunya.

Jongin menerima pemberian Kyungsoo, kemudian menjawab, "Aku tidak pernah memakai mantel. Aku tidak kedinginan kok. Aku saja masih berkeringat sekarang."

"Itu karena kau baru selesai bekerja makanya kau berkeringat. Lain kali pakailah mantel. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

Jongin tertegun mendapatkan perhatian tak terduga dari gadis manis di depannya. Mereka bukan teman, 'kan? Tapi kenapa gadis itu memberinya sebuah perhatian yang tulus seperti itu?

Memilih untuk menepis serentetan pertanyaan di benaknya, Jongin akhirnya mengajak Kyungsoo untuk segera pulang karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Kyungsoo menyetujui ajakan Jongin itu.

Baru saja mereka berdua mulai melangkah, tapi Jongin sudah berhenti lagi. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo ikut berhenti dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Sapu tanganmu tadi," Jongin bersuara, menghadirkan raut bingung di wajah si gadis. "Biarkan aku mencuci sapu tanganmu tadi. Sapu tangan itu sudah terkena keringatku, jadi biarkan aku mencucinya."

Setelah memahami maksud Jongin, Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil. "Ya ampun, kukira ada apa," tuturnya. "Kau tidak perlu mencucinya, Jongin- _ssi._ Aku bisa mencucinya di rumah. Tidak masalah."

Kyungsoo sudah mulai berjalan lagi, tapi Jongin menahan lengannya. "Aku memaksa, Kyungsoo- _ssi."_

Dan Kyungsoo terpaksa kembali mengeluarkan sapu tangannya yang tadi sudah tersimpan rapi di saku mantelnya. Menyerahkan sapu tangan berwarna biru langit itu kepada Jongin yang sudah menyodorkan tangannya.

Setelah transaksi sapu tangan mencapai kesepakatan, dua remaja itu melanjutkan langkah mereka lagi dalam keheningan. Mereka berjalan beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya sampai di depan sekolah—tapi mereka belum berhenti berjalan.

"Apa kau dijemput?" Jongin bertanya untuk mengikis keheningan.

"Tidak. Aku naik bus. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga. Sayangnya rumah kita tidak searah. Kita tidak menggunakan bus yang sama."

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja tertawa mendengar penuturan Jongin. "Memangnya kenapa kalau rumah kita searah dan kita bisa menggunakan bus yang sama?" tanya gadis yang tubuh rampingnya dibalut oleh mantel tebal berwarna merah itu.

"Ehm..." kini Jongin menggumam kikuk. "Mungkin setiap hari kita bisa pulang bersama kalau rumah kita searah."

Tawa Kyungsoo lenyap, dan gadis itu menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia menoleh dan mendongak menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi yang juga berhenti menggerakkan tapak. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lirih. "Kenapa kau mau dekat-dekat denganku padahal semua orang mengucilkanku? Aku ini hanya anak dari seorang koruptor. Kenapa kau tidak menjauhiku seperti yang lainnya?"

Jongin yang diberi pertanyaan seperti itu kini sedikit merundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap sosok yang lebih pendek. Terkejut saat matanya bersitatap dengan sepasang netra sendu milik teman sekelasnya.

Sejujurnya pemuda itu bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia takut jika jawabannya kurang tepat atau justru menyinggung perasaan sosok di hadapannya yang tak ia kenal dengan baik.

Lagipula, Jongin sama sekali tak tahu kenapa ia mau dekat-dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Apakah kedekatan itu memerlukan sebuah alasan? Jongin bahkan tak tahu apa alasannya. Ia juga tak menyangka jika pada akhirnya ia bisa _dekat_ dengan Kyungsoo. Semua seperti sebuah kebetulan dan ketidaksengajaan. Pertemuan-pertemuan awal mereka tidak pernah direncanakan. Jadi, bagaimana Jongin harus menjawab?

Merasa terlalu lama menunggu sebuah jawaban yang tidak pasti, Kyungsoo akhirnya tersenyum lemah. "Lupakan saja," tutur gadis itu. Matanya kini menoleh ke arah halte bus yang tinggal berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka. Sebuah bus baru saja berhenti di sana. "Busku sudah datang. Aku pulang dulu, Jongin- _ssi."_ Gadis itu membungkuk kecil pada Jongin, selanjutnya berlari ke arah halte. Meninggalkan seorang Kim Jongin yang kini hanya bisa mematung memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang semakin lenyap dari jangkau pandangannya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sedih melihat kepergian gadis bermata _doe_ itu.

* * *

Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang begitu pria tinggi itu sampai di kamarnya. Ia bahkan tak ingin buru-buru melepas seragam sekolahnya meskipun seragam itu sekarang sudah tak higienis. Tentu saja seragam itu tidak higienis karena selama berpuluh menit Jongin berkutat dengan kuman dan bakteri saat membersihkan toilet tadi.

Pria itu lelah, secara fisik maupun hati. Fisiknya lelah karena kegiatan membersihkan toilet yang ia lakukan tadi sore, dan hatinya lelah karena...

Kenapa hatinya terasa lelah? Ia baru sadar, ia tak tahu alasan kenapa hatinya merasa lelah. Lelahnya hati itu tak kasat mata, tak dapat dideteksi oleh sepasang mata biasa.

Menghela napas sejenak, dan setelahnya pemuda bermarga Kim itu membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, lalu setelah itu tangan kekarnya bergerak untuk mengacak isi ransel hitamnya. Di dalamnya, ia menemukan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru langit. Sapu tangan milik Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada yang spesial dari sapu tangan itu. Benda persegi itu tidak memiliki desain sama sekali. Bahkan benda itu sangatlah polos tanpa ada hiasan satupun. Bisa dipastikan bahwa benda itu tidak akan dilabeli dengan harga mahal di pasaran.

Tapi entah kenapa, benda tipis itu mampu menyita atensi Jongin.

"Ada apa denganku?" pemuda itu berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Iya, pada dirinya sendiri. Tak mungkin ia berbisik pada angin, benda mati itu bahkan tak bersedia mendengar keluh kesahnya. Ia hanya memiliki dirinya sendiri di kamar luas itu. Tidak memiliki siapapun untuk berbagi cerita.

Jujur, Jongin kalut. Suasana hatinya terlalu kompleks untuk dipahami. Baru kali ini ia merasa sebingung ini.

Suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu kamarnya membuatnya mendongak. Cepat-cepat ia menyembunyikan sapu tangan biru langit itu di bawah ranselnya.

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu sedikit kaget saat melihat kepala adiknya menyembul dari balik pintu. "Boleh aku masuk?" tanya gadis itu.

Jongin mengangguk canggung untuk menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. Selanjutnya, gadis itu memasuki kamarnya dengan pelan. Suasana ini terlalu aneh. Pasalnya, Soojung biasanya tak pernah mau mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Gadis itu akan seenaknya masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya tanpa permisi. Makanya Jongin tidak bisa seenaknya melepas pakaiannya di dalam kamar itu. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka sudah remaja sekarang.

Jongin masih belum beranjak dari posisinya, mendongak menatap adiknya yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf," Soojung akhirnya kembali bicara. "Aku yang salah, Jongin. Aku kemarin terlalu emosi. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Maafkan aku."

Jongin menatap adiknya dengan tatapan sedih. Tidak, Soojung tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Kemarin ia juga terbawa emosi.

Putra tertua Keluarga Kim itu akhirnya berdiri dan membawa adiknya ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku juga salah. Maafkan aku," tuturnya lembut.

Adiknya membalas pelukannya. Pelukan hangat yang sebenarnya sama-sama mereka rindukan. Padahal baru dua hari mereka saling mendiamkan, tapi mereka tak tahan dengan kondisi itu. Sehun benar, mereka memang tak akan sanggup berlama-lama untuk marah.

Setelah beberapa menit berpelukan, Jongin melonggarkan pelukan itu dan terkekeh menatap sang adik yang matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kau menangis?" tanyanya dengan nada jahil.

"Tidak! Siapa yang menangis?"

"Kim Soojung yang menangis. Kau benar-benar takut kehilangan diriku, ya?"

Soojung yang merasa sebal karena terus-terusan digoda oleh kakaknya akhirnya memukul tubuh kakaknya dengan brutal.

"Aduh! Ini sakit, Kim Soojung! Hentikan ini!"

"Siapa suruh kau hobi sekali menggodaku! Minta ampun!"

"Iya, ampun, Kim Soojung! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

Akhirnya Soojung menghentikan pukulannya dan menatap sebal pada sang kakak. "Menyebalkan," ucapnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau bau. Baumu sudah seperti WC. Kerja rodi lagi tadi sore?"

Jongin memberi jitakan kecil di kepala adiknya. "Siapa yang kau sebut bau seperti WC? Dan ya, aku tadi bekerja rodi lagi. Tak masalah, yang penting hukumanku selesai."

Soojung masih mengelus kepalanya yang tadi dijitak oleh Jongin ketika bertanya, "Kau tadi bekerja dengan siapa?"

Jongin sedikit tersentak karena pertanyaan Soojung. Kalau ia berkata jujur, mungkin adiknya akan marah lagi seperti kemarin. Belum lagi kalau ternyata Soojung meluapkan kemarahan itu kepada Kyungsoo juga.

Akhirnya, Jongin memutuskan untuk berbohong. "Sendiri, tentu saja. Kau pikir aku bekerja dengan siapa lagi? Dengan Sehun? Bocah sialan itu mana mau membantuku?"

"Kupikir kau bekerja dengan gadis kampungan yang kemarin."

Nah, benar, 'kan? Soojung belum bisa melupakan peristiwa kemarin walaupun tadi sudah meminta maaf. Jongin mengambil keputusan yang tepat dengan berkata bohong.

Lelaki itu memilih untuk tak membalas ucapan sang adik. Ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, mengambil baju ganti, lalu memasuki kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri adalah pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini.

Ditinggalkan oleh kakaknya, Soojung memilih untuk duduk di atas ranjang saudara kembarnya itu. Saat itulah mata indahnya menemukan sehelai kain biru yang terselip di bawah ransel hitam milik Jongin. Penasaran, gadis berbibir tipis itu menarik kain tersebut dan memperhatikannya. Benda itu asing di matanya. Ia yakin, itu bukan milik Jongin. Sebuah pemikiran terbesit di benaknya. Tangan kurusnya dengan cepat meremas sehelai kain tak berdosa itu.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Glad's note:

Halo semua! Maaf ya, aku update-nya agak lama, baru ada waktu luang sekarang soalnya.

Semoga nggak pada bosen ya. Sedikit spoiler, di chapter 9 baru akan muncul konflik yang sebenarnya, dan mungkin itu bakal mengejutkan. Kalau di chapter ini sama chapter 8 sih cuma konflik ringan sama Soojung aja. Chapter depan dia makin berulah, kawan. Semoga kalian bisa sabar.

Oke, terimakasih untuk para pendukung setia. Aku usahain supaya chapter-chapter selanjutnya enggak ngaret lah update-nya. Kasian yang udah nunggu lama. Hehe. See ya!


	8. Chapter 8 Boot

**CHAPTER 8**

 **(BOOT)**

* * *

Tahun baru. Waktu berjalan cepat, dan tak terasa kini tahun sudah berganti. Satu minggu kembali berlalu, dan tak terasa kini sudah awal tahun. Meskipun tahun sudah berganti, namun musim belumlah berubah. Belum saatnya sang Musim Dingin berganti menjadi Musim Semi. Sang salju masih betah berkunjung ke bumi, turun menyapa tanah dan membawa hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Pagi ini agaknya Jongin merasa _sedikit_ kedinginan. Jika biasanya pemuda _tan_ itu selalu menolak untuk mengenakan mantel saat pergi ke sekolah, maka pagi ini ia menyerah pada sang hawa dingin dan terpaksa memakai mantel coklat tua pemberian ibunya. Lagipula, seminggu yang lalu seorang gadis manis berpesan padanya untuk selalu memakai mantel supaya tidak sakit. Ah, kenapa jadi memikirkan gadis itu sih? Seminggu ke belakang, ia dan gadis itu bahkan tak saling bertegur sapa. Bukan apa-apa, mereka hanya saling merasa canggung satu sama lain karena percakapan terakhir mereka satu minggu lalu. Jongin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu bukanlah masalah. Toh mereka memang tidak berteman, 'kan?

"Aku masih merasa aneh melihatmu mau memakai mantel."

Suara adiknya yang berdiri di sampingnya tak terlalu ia pedulikan. Sepasang anak kembar itu sedang berada di loker masing-masing. Tidak hanya mengambil buku, tapi mereka juga meletakkan mantel yang tadi mereka pakai ke dalam loker. Di sekolah terdapat penghangat ruangan sehingga tak perlu memakai mantel.

"Soojung- _ssi."_

Suara yang terbilang asing menyelinap di tengah-tengah mereka. Dua insan itu secara serempak menoleh ke belakang, mendapati lelaki tinggi dan kurus sedang berdiri tepat di belakang mereka.

"Oh? Myungsoo- _ssi?"_ Bukan Soojung yang merespon, tapi justru Jongin.

"Hai, Jongin- _ssi,"_ lelaki bernama Myungsoo itu mengangguk sopan pada Jongin yang merupakan teman sekelasnya. "Apa aku boleh bicara pada adikmu sebentar?"

Jongin mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan Myungsoo. Ia lantas menoleh menatap adiknya. Bisa ia lihat adiknya memberikan sebuah kode berupa gelengan kepala; memintanya untuk menolak permintaan Myungsoo.

Melihat hal itu, Jongin malah menyeringai dan beralih menatap Myungsoo lagi. "Tentu saja boleh," ucapnya. "Kalau begitu, aku ke kelas duluan ya. Sampai jumpa."

Tanpa mempedulikan protes adiknya, Jongin berlari kecil meninggalkan Soojung dan Myungsoo. Dalam hatinya ia merasa yakin bahwa nanti Soojung pasti akan mengamuk padanya. Tapi biarkan saja lah, tak ada salahnya membantu Myungsoo memenangkan hati adiknya.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, Jongin akhirnya sampai di kelasnya. Niat awalnya sih ia ingin bermain _game_ di ponselnya sebentar sembari menunggu bel masuk berbunyi, tapi niatnya itu lenyap begitu saja begitu ia berada di dalam kelasnya.

Pria bertubuh atletis itu merasa _déjà vu_. Ia pernah melihat pemandangan ini sebelumnya. Pemandangan di mana Kyungsoo sedang disudutkan oleh Baekhyun dan Minseok yang ingin menyalin tugasnya. Ah, kenapa juga hari ini gadis itu harus berangkat pagi dan berakhir menjadi korban pem _bully_ an seperti ini?

Jika sebelumnya Jongin memilih untuk abai dan tak ikut campur, maka hari ini lain. Ia tak tahan melihat gadis itu dengan mudahnya memberikan hasil kerja kerasnya.

Saat Kyungsoo ingin memberikan buku tugasnya pada Baekhyun, Jongin dengan cepat merebut buku itu. Membuahkan tatapan kaget dari tiga gadis cantik itu.

"Jongin- _ssi,_ apa yang—"

"Kerjakan tugasmu sendiri, Baekhyun- _ssi."_

Baekhyun terkejut melihat kehadiran Jongin, tapi gadis ber- _eyeliner_ tebal itu sepertinya belum ingin menyerah.

"Kenapa kau ikut campur, Jongin- _ssi?_ Ini adalah urusan kami, jadi sebaiknya kau jangan mencampuri."

Jongin hanya menatap Baekhyun datar. "Aku adalah ketua kelas di sini. Jika di kelas ini ada siswa yang bermasalah, maka itu menjadi tanggung jawabku."

Baekhyun mendecih, tapi yang menimpali perkataan Jongin justru Kim Minseok.

"Jongin- _ssi,_ yang ada di hadapan kita ini adalah anak koruptor, kenapa kau membelanya? Ayahnya sudah merugikan negara dalam jumlah besar delapanbelas tahun silam. Jadi, kenapa kau berpihak padanya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Minseok yang menurutnya sangat bodoh, Jongin mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Pikiranmu dangkal sekali, Minseok- _ssi,"_ ejeknya. "Aku tahu ayahnya bersalah, tapi Kyungsoo- _ssi_ sama sekali tidak bersalah. Delapanbelas tahun lalu, saat ayahnya melakukan perbuatan jahat itu, mungkin ia bahkan belum terlahir ke dunia. Jadi, kenapa kalian menyalahkannya untuk hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan?"

Baik Minseok maupun Baekhyun terdiam. Dua siswi itu terlihat kebingungan untuk menentukan jawaban yang bagus untuk Jongin. Mereka semakin bingung saat satu per satu siswa mulai memenuhi ruang kelas, menatap mereka berempat dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Memilih untuk mencari aman, dua gadis tukang gosip itu akhirnya kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Di sisi lain, Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih terdiam. Jongin menghela napas, lalu menunduk menatap Kyungsoo yang berada dalam posisi duduk.

"Yang kukatakan tadi adalah jawabanku untuk pertanyaanmu seminggu yang lalu, Kyungsoo- _ssi."_

Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap Jongin yang baru saja bicara padanya. Ia hendak mempertanyakan maksud Jongin, tapi lelaki itu sudah lebih dulu beranjak menuju mejanya setelah sebelumnya mengembalikan buku tugas Kyungsoo.

* * *

Siang itu, saat Jongin baru saja membuka matanya, ia menemukan kelas dalam kondisi sepi. Ia baru sadar bahwa tadi ia tertidur saat pelajaran, dan sahabatnya yang sangat sialan itu tidak membangunkannya. Bahkan saat ini sahabatnya sudah meninggalkannya ke kantin.

Jongin mendengus kesal sambil mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat. Ia bahkan masih menguap setelahnya. Barulah saat kesadarannya sudah terkumpul semua, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kiri. Di sana ia menemukan sosok Do Kyungsoo sedang menikmati bekal makan siangnya seperti biasa.

"Kau selalu membawa bekal, ya?" Jongin memutuskan untuk bertanya. Saat ini di kelas hanya ada mereka berdua, jadi tak masalah kalau hanya mengobrol.

Kyungsoo yang tadi asyik menyuap akhirnya menoleh pada Jongin. Gadis itu dengan polosnya menganggukkan kepala.

Jongin tersenyum simpul, lalu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja Kyungsoo. "Apa itu?" ia bertanya sembari menunjuk pada kotak bekal Kyungsoo.

"Nasi goreng kimchi," gadis itu menjawab.

"Apa aku boleh mencobanya?" kembali Jongin bertanya.

Ekspresi di wajah Kyungsoo berubah kaget. Bahkan gadis itu kembali meletakkan sendoknya yang terisi penuh dengan nasi ke dalam kotak bekal.

"Maaf?" gadis itu akhirnya bertanya karena ia takut telinganya salah mendengar pertanyaan Jongin tadi.

Tanpa menjawab, Jongin segera mengambil sendok Kyungsoo yang terisi penuh dengan nasi, lalu menyuapkan sendok itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Hal itu membuat mata Kyungsoo melebar. "Kau... menggunakan sendok yang tadi aku pakai?" ia bertanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Jongin masih asyik mengunyah nasi goreng yang merupakan bekal makan siang Kyungsoo. Menikmati perpaduan rasa yang begitu sempurna di dalam mulutnya. "Iya," ia menjawab di sela kunyahannya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng. Merasa tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kau habiskan saja semuanya," gadis itu akhirnya berujar sambil mendorong kotak bekalnya ke arah Jongin.

Hal itu membuat Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa? Kau merasa jijik karena harus memakai sendok yang tadi aku pakai?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja... bukankah itu _indirect kiss?"_

Dan pertanyaan Kyungsoo itu membuat Jongin terbahak. Suara tawa lepas yang jarang ia tunjukkan itu tiba-tiba membahana di dalam kelas. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tertegun.

"Kau ini lucu sekali karena mempercayai hal semacam itu."

Kyungsoo merengut karena ejekan Jongin. Memang apa salahnya percaya pada hal-hal seperti itu?

"Tapi tidak apa-apa kalau kau memang tidak ingin memakan ini. Aku makan, ya?"

Bahkan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyungsoo, Jongin langsung melahap nasi goreng yang dibuat sendiri oleh Kyungsoo itu. Si gadis bermata bulat pun hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Sebenarnya perutnya masih lapar.

"Oh iya," tiba-tiba Jongin kembali bersuara. Sejenak meletakkan sendoknya. "Aku belum mengembalikan sapu tanganmu yang kupinjam minggu lalu. Tunggu sebentar." Lelaki itu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku _blazer,_ mencari sapu tangan warna biru langit yang minggu lalu ia pinjam dari Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa tidak ada, ya?"

"Mungkin tertinggal di rumah. Tidak apa-apa, besok saja."

"Tidak. Aku yakin tadi pagi sudah membawa—"

"Mencari ini?"

Dua remaja berbeda jenis kelamin itu menoleh ke arah pintu kelas begitu telinga mereka mendengar suara lain yang bukan milik mereka.

Mata Jongin membulat saat melihat sosok Kim Soojung berdiri di ambang pintu dengan membawa sehelai sapu tangan warna biru langit di tangannya.

"Kenapa bisa—"

"Aku diam-diam mengambil ini dari saku _blazer_ mu tadi pagi. Tidak sadar, ya?"

Tiba-tiba saja Soojung sudah berdiri di dekat Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Jujur, Jongin merasa tak nyaman karena kehadiran Soojung. Terlebih ia merasakan aura negatif pada diri Soojung sejak adiknya itu memasuki kelasnya. Bungsu Keluarga Kim itu tampak dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Ekspresi wajahnya datar, dan itu membuat Jongin merasa cemas.

"Oh," tiba-tiba gadis itu kembali bersuara sembari tangannya mengangkat kotak bekal milik Kyungsoo. "Jadi ini yang membuatmu melupakan janji untuk makan siang bersamaku?" Ia menunjuk pada kotak bekal Kyungsoo.

Dan saat itu Jongin sadar bahwa ia memang telah melupakan janjinya pada sang adik.

"Soojung, maafkan ak—"

 _BRAK!_

Terlambat. Kotak bekal berwarna kuning milik Kyungsoo sudah membentur lantai hingga isinya tumpah tak beraturan. Sapu tangan biru langit milik Kyungsoo juga tercampur dengan nasi goreng yang tercecer di lantai itu.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Pasti gadis kampungan ini berusaha mendekatimu, 'kan? Ia yang merebutmu dariku, 'kan? Jawab aku, Kim Jongin!"

Tak tahan lagi, Jongin segera berdiri dari kursi dan memegang bahu Soojung erat-erat. "Jaga bicaramu, Kim Soojung. Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, jadi jangan buat aku merasa kesal!"

"Oh, jadi kau merasa kesal, ya? Merasa kesal karena aku mengganggu hidupmu dan mencampuri urusanmu? Begitu?"

"Kim Soojung, kau—"

"Sudah cukup! Minggu lalu aku meminta maaf padamu bukan berarti aku mengizinkanmu untuk dekat dengan gadis kampungan itu! Kenapa kau tak mengerti?"

"Kim Soojung, berhenti menyebut Kyungsoo- _ssi_ seperti itu!"

"Lalu aku harus menyebutnya apa? Haruskah aku menyebutnya dengan sebutan anak koruptor?"

Tangan Jongin nyaris melayang ke pipi Soojung jika saja Kyungsoo tidak sigap menahannya.

"Jangan, Jongin- _ssi."_

Menuruti Kyungsoo, Jongin kembali menjatuhkan tangannya ke samping tubuhnya. Pemandangan itu membuat Soojung tertawa miris.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih untuk menurutinya daripada menuruti saudaramu, ya? Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Dengan lemas akhirnya Soojung berbalik dan meninggalkan ruang kelas saudara kembarnya.

Jongin masih membeku dan tak melakukan apapun. Matanya memandangi Kyungsoo yang mulai membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh adiknya. "Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo- _ssi,"_ ia berbisik lirih.

Kyungsoo tak langsung menanggapi. Tangan lentiknya masih sibuk membersihkan butir demi butir nasi yang tercecer di atas lantai.

Begitu semua nasi itu sudah ia masukkan kembali ke dalam kotak bekalnya, Kyungsoo berdiri dan mendongak menatap Jongin.

"Bicarakan semua pada saudaramu secara baik-baik, Jongin- _ssi._ Jangan terpancing emosi. Aku yakin ia akan memaafkanmu."

Jongin masih diam. Matanya menatap sendu mata bulat Kyungsoo yang juga masih menatapnya.

"Kyungsoo- _ssi,_ aku—"

"Jongin- _ssi,_ lebih baik kau jangan berada di dekatku lagi. Aku tidak mau menjadi penyebab retaknya hubungan kalian."

"Kyungsoo- _ssi..."_

Jongin tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya. Pemuda tampan itu mendesah frustrasi. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo tadi.

* * *

Sekolah sudah sepi karena bel pulang memang sudah berbunyi duapuluh menit yang lalu. Tapi dua sosok pria tampan masih belum beranjak dari gedung sekolah. Lebih tepatnya, dua sosok itu masih berada di lapangan basket _indoor_ yang ada di sekolah mereka.

Jongin berkali-kali berusaha melakukan _shooting,_ tapi tak ada satupun bola berhasil masuk ke dalam ring. Sehun yang melihatnya pun hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Hentikan, Jongin. Kau sedang tidak fokus. Lebih baik duduklah dulu."

Jongin menyerah. Pemuda tinggi itu berjalan mendekati Sehun dan duduk di sebelahnya di pinggir lapangan, menerima sebotol air mineral yang diberikan oleh Sehun dan meneguknya dengan cepat.

Sehun memahami kondisi sahabatnya itu. Sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu, Jongin menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Tentang Soojung, tentang Kyungsoo.

Sehun sendiri hanya berperan sebagai pendengar yang baik. Ia belum memberi komentar karena setelahnya Jongin sibuk menembakkan bola basket ke arah ring—walau selalu menemui kegagalan.

"Tidakkah menurutmu, sikap Soojung padamu terlalu berlebihan?"

Jongin meletakkan botol minumnya dan menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Ya, aku selalu berpikir begitu. Itulah mengapa aku merasa aneh dengan semua ini."

Sehun mengangguk penuh pengertian. "Lalu, apakah kau tahu kenapa Soojung bersikap seperti itu?"

Kali ini Jongin tak langsung menjawab. Alis tebal pemuda itu menukik tajam memikirkan jawaban, tapi sampai akhir ia tak menemukannya. Akhirnya, ia memilih menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sungguh tidak tahu?"

Kembali Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hal itu membuat Sehun menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, kau harus mencari tahu sendiri alasannya," ucapnya.

"Hey! Kupikir kau akan memberi tahuku!"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh. Tidak, lelaki berkulit putih itu tidak berniat untuk membagi hal yang ia ketahui meskipun ia punya banyak.

"Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu pada Kyungsoo?"

Jongin kembali terdiam. Tangannya memainkan bola basket secara _random,_ dan matanya menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku tidak tahu," ia akhirnya menjawab. "Aku bahkan tidak menganggapnya sebagai teman. Aku hanya tidak sengaja dekat dengannya."

Dan setelahnya sepasang sahabat itu kembali diliputi keheningan. Sepi dan sunyi memberikan mereka waktu untuk berpikir. Merenungkan satu dan lain hal yang terasa mengganjal.

"Tapi..." tiba-tiba Jongin kembali bersuara. "Aku merasa nyaman saat berada di dekatnya. Aku selalu ingin tersenyum, dan dadaku berdebar dengan keras. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti, tapi aku merasa bahagia. Sebenarnya aku kenapa?"

Sehun melirik sahabatnya dengan malas. "Kau tahu, Jongin?" Pemuda tinggi itu mulai berdiri walaupun matanya masih menatap Jongin dengan pandangan malas. "Seharusnya kau masuk ke _The Guinness World Records_ untuk rekor sebagai orang yang paling tidak peka di dunia."

Setelah selesai mencibir, pemuda Oh itu beranjak pergi keluar dari gedung lapangan basket.

Jongin yang masih belum memahami perkataan Sehun masih belum bereaksi. Tapi sejurus kemudian, ia berteriak, "SIALAN KAU, OH SEHUN!"

* * *

Kali ini ternyata Soojung marah pada Jongin untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Jika sebelumnya gadis itu hanya mendiamkan Jongin selama kurang dari dua hari, maka kali ini selama sepuluh hari penuh dua anak kembar itu tak saling bertegur sapa.

Jongin juga belum mau berinisiatif untuk melakukan pendekatan. Ia pikir, Soojung akan melunak dan mendekatinya lebih dulu seperti beberapa waktu lalu, tapi nyatanya prediksinya tersebut meleset jauh. Soojung masih betah memelihara amarah dalam hatinya.

Dan Jongin sekarang menyesal karena tak mengalah dan malah memilih untuk mengikuti permainan adiknya. Ia justru ikut-ikutan mendiamkan Soojung selama sepuluh hari terakhir. Ibu dan ayahnya sampai bertanya-tanya karena hal tersebut. Mereka tak kunjung berbaikan padahal besok lusa mereka berulang tahun.

Ah, ulang tahun, ya? Jongin bahkan belum membelikan kado untuk adiknya itu. Karena itulah, di Hari Minggu yang cerah ini, ia mengajak Oh Sehun untuk menemaninya mencari kado.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh adikmu?" Sehun bertanya saat ia dan Jongin menaiki eskalator di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

"Sebulan yang lalu kami datang kesini dan ia menginginkan sebuah sepatu hak tinggi di toko sepatu. Ia bisa memakainya saat pesta," Jongin menjawab.

Tak ada pembicaraan sampai dua sahabat itu tiba di lantai 2. Jongin memimpin langkah menuju sebuah toko sepatu dengan merk ternama. Iya, sebuah merk terkenal dunia yang terdiri dari lima huruf dan diawali dengan huruf G.

Begitu sudah sampai di toko itu, mata Jongin segera memindai untuk menemukan sepatu hak tinggi yang diimpikan oleh adiknya sebulan lalu. Dan akhirnya pria itu menemukannya. Di salah satu rak terpajang sebuah sepatu hak tinggi berwarna ungu dengan bahan beludru. Sepatu cantik itu semakin terlihat mempesona dengan adanya tiga deret kristal kecil yang menghiasi bagian talinya.

"Ini yang Soojung inginkan." Tunjuk Jongin pada sepatu cantik itu.

Sehun memperhatikan dan menghela napas. "Sungguh selera seorang Kim Soojung, ya? Mahal dan mewah," ucapnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu ukuran sepatunya?" ia lanjut bertanya.

Jongin mematung sejenak. "Bodoh, aku tidak tahu ukuran sepatunya," ujarnya, sedikit merasa kesal pada kecerobohannya.

Seharusnya sebelum pergi ia melihat-lihat koleksi sepatu adiknya supaya tahu ukuran sepatunya. Nasi sudah berubah jadi bubur, tidak mungkin butiran beras kembali keras seperti sedia kala. Mereka sudah di sini, dan tak mungkin mereka kembali ke rumah lagi untuk melihat ukuran sepatu Soojung—buang-buang waktu.

"Kebiasaan," Sehun menimpali. "Kita cari saja seorang gadis yang tinggi badannya sama dengan Soojung. Kemungkinan ukuran sepatu mereka akan sama."

Beruntung otak Sehun dapat digunakan dengan baik di saat seperti ini. Segera ia mengangguk, lalu membawa matanya untuk berkeliling mencari sosok gadis yang kira-kira tingginya sama dengan adiknya.

"Oh! Itu Do Kyungsoo!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun memekik heboh sambil menunjuk ke luar toko. Jongin mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Sehun, dan matanya membulat.

"Sehun, jangan dipang—"

"Do Kyungsoo!"

"—gil."

Terlambat, mulut Sehun terlalu licin sampai-sampai bisa begitu cepat memanggil sosok teman sekelas mereka.

Sialnya, Kyungsoo mendengar panggilan itu. Jongin bisa melihat gadis itu membulatkan mata, tapi tak lama kemudian mulai berjalan mendekati dirinya dan Sehun. Gadis itu tak sendirian, melainkan bersama seorang wanita dewasa yang kini berjalan bersamanya.

Sial kuadrat. Padahal selama sepuluh hari terakhir, Kyungsoo selalu menghindarinya. Ia mendekat, Kyungsoo menjauh. Selalu seperti itu. Ia sudah seperti kuman yang harus dihindari oleh seorang Do Kyungsoo. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang Kyungsoo mau mendekat?

"Ehm... Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Kyungsoo saat gadis berpipi tembam itu sampai di hadapan Jongin dan Sehun.

"Halo, Kyungsoo- _ssi._ Kenalkan, aku Sehun." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, dan Kyungsoo menjabatnya dengan ragu.

"Mereka temanmu, sayang?" sosok wanita dewasa di samping Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Ah, iya, Ibu. Mereka teman sekelasku, Sehun- _ssi_ dan Jongin- _ssi_."

Setelahnya, dua sosok yang disebut namanya membungkukkan badannya ke arah wanita yang ternyata merupakan ibu Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu, kalian lanjut mengobrol saja. Ibu akan ke toko sebelah. Nanti menyusul ya, sayang? Jangan lupa, pikirkan kau ingin kado apa untuk ulang tahunmu hari ini."

Kyungsoo merengek sejenak mendengar penuturan ibunya, tapi ia asal mengangguk supaya ibunya puas. Akhirnya, sang ibu segera meninggalkan mereka untuk berpindah ke toko sebelah.

"Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku, Sehun- _ssi?"_ si gadis Do mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Oh, ini, Jongin ingin membelikan sepatu untuk Soojung sebagai kado ulang tahun, tapi ia tidak tahu ukurannya. Nah, sepertinya tinggi badanmu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Soojung, jadi kemungkinan ukuran sepatu kalian sama. Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba sepatu yang ingin dibeli oleh Jongin untuk mencocokkan ukurannya?"

Si gadis yang saat ini memakai mantel berwarna hitam dan syal berwarna merah itu mengerjap lucu, masih mencoba untuk mencerna penjelasan Sehun.

Tapi sejurus kemudian, setelah ia paham, ia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Mana sepatu yang ingin dibeli oleh Jongin- _ssi?"_

Sehun mengambil sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna ungu yang diinginkan oleh Soojung dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan sedikit ragu. "Hak sepatunya tinggi sekali," ia menggumam lirih, tapi telinga tajam Sehun masih mampu mendengarnya.

"Jangan khawatir, Jongin akan memegangimu supaya kau tidak jatuh, Kyungsoo- _ssi."_

Jongin tentu saja langsung melotot mendengar perkataan sahabatnya yang sepertinya diungkapkan tanpa berpikir itu. Sejak tadi ia diam bagaikan obat nyamuk, tapi sahabatnya itu seenaknya mengorbankan dirinya.

Yang dipelototi tentu saja hanya menyeringai santai.

Kyungsoo sendiri memilih untuk tak menghiraukan Sehun. Gadis itu mulai melepas sepatunya yang sebelah kanan, lalu mulai menjajal sepatu mewah yang tadi diserahkan oleh Sehun padanya.

Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri tegak, tapi tubuhnya sedikit oleng. Beruntung, dengan sigap Jongin menangkap pinggang Kyungsoo, menyelamatkan gadis itu dari sebuah insiden memalukan.

Tapi dua muda-mudi itu jadi membeku pada posisi itu. Dua pasang mata itu saling menatap, menyalurkan rasa yang selama ini mungkin tak terungkap lewat lisan. Mata adalah jendela hati, berarti isi hati seseorang barangkali bisa terbaca lewat tatap mata. Iya, jika dan hanya jika kau cukup jeli untuk membaca makna tak tersurat itu.

"Ehem." Suara dehaman Sehun membuat dua insan itu tersadar dari kungkungan perasaan samar yang tadi sempat mereka rasakan.

Cepat-cepat Jongin menarik tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangan dari Kyungsoo. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas meskipun ini adalah Musim Dingin.

Kyungsoo juga sama. Wajah putih gadis itu kini dipenuhi warna merah yang sangat kentara. Tangannya tanpa sadar bahkan bergerak mengipasi wajahnya yang memanas.

"Bagaimana, Kyungsoo- _ssi?_ Apa ukurannya sudah pas?"

"E-eh? U-ukuran ini sedikit terlalu besar. Ambil saja yang satu ukuran di bawah ini."

Sehun mengangguk paham. Lelaki itu mengambil alih sepatu ungu yang sudah dilepas oleh Kyungsoo dan segera beranjak mencari seorang pelayan untuk meminta sepatu lain yang ukurannya lebih kecil satu nomor di bawah sepatu yang ia bawa itu.

Kepergian Sehun meninggalkan dua insan yang kini berdiri dalam kecanggungan yang luar biasa.

"Selamat ulang tahun," akhirnya Jongin memecah keheningan.

Kyungsoo menoleh kaget. "Maaf?"

"Tadi ibumu bilang bahwa kau berulang tahun hari ini. Jadi, selamat ulang tahun."

Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya. "Terimakasih," ucapnya. "Kau juga akan segera berulang tahun, ya?"

"Iya, besok lusa aku dan Soojung berulang tahun."

Diam lagi. Dua insan itu kembali diliputi keheningan yang terasa kurang nyaman. Keheningan yang membelenggu sebersit rasa nyaman hingga tak dapat dirasakan.

"Ehm, Kyungsoo- _ssi,"_ tiba-tiba Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo. "Apa kau bisa datang ke pesta ulang tahunku besok lusa? Hanya pesta sederhana. Aku juga hanya mengundang Sehun. Bagaimana?"

Raut kaget terlihat di wajah ayu Kyungsoo. Gadis itu malah terus diam sambil menatap Jongin. Belum mampu mengeluarkan nada dari bibir tebalnya.

"Bagaimana, Kyungsoo- _ssi?"_

Jongin bertanya lagi karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung menjawab.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus, Jongin- _ssi._ Soojung- _ssi_ tidak akan senang melihatku di pesta kalian."

Jongin menghela napas. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan bicara pada Soojung nanti. Aku janji, tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi."

Kyungsoo kembali memikirkan ajakan Jongin. Gadis itu tak mau menjadi alasan pertengkaran Jongin dan adiknya lagi. Ia tak mau menjadi sosok antagonis dalam kisah manis Jongin dan Soojung. Ia ingin terus menjadi si protagonis walaupun itu artinya, ia harus rela menjadi yang tertindas.

Tapi, ia juga tak ingin mengecewakan Jongin yang sepertinya sangat mengharapkan kehadirannya, entah karena apa. Pemuda itu terus menatapnya dengan tatap memohon, layaknya ia adalah pendosa yang mengharap sebuah pengampunan.

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan."

Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo berpamitan untuk pergi menyusul ibunya. Jongin pun mengiyakan dan berterimakasih karena tadi gadis itu sudah membantunya saat membeli sepatu untuk Soojung.

Setelah Kyungsoo pergi, barulah Sehun kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak sepatu yang disinyalir berisi sepatu Soojung.

"Jadi, mana ucapan terimakasih untukku?"

Bukannya menuruti Sehun untuk mengucap terimakasih, Jongin malah meninju bahu sahabatnya itu dengan cukup keras.

"Ayo ke kasir untuk membayar. Aku lelah," ajak Jongin setelah puas memberi hukuman untuk sahabatnya. Walaupun mengeluh lelah, tapi wajah Jongin terlihat lebih cerah. Sehun mampu melihatnya.

Pria yang lebih muda mengangguk setelah menertawakan Jongin. "Biar aku saja yang bayar. Mana kartu kreditmu?" tanyanya.

Jongin pun menyerahkan kartu kreditnya kepada Sehun. Sehun kemudian berjalan menuju kasir setelah menerima kartu kredit Jongin.

Rencananya Jongin ingin langsung menyusul Sehun ke kasir, tapi matanya tertahan oleh sesuatu. Bukannya mulai berjalan ke arah Sehun, lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu malah berjalan mendekati rak sepatu yang terletak diujung.

Mata pria itu terfokus pada sebuah sepatu _boot_ khusus wanita yang terpajang di rak itu. Tangan panjangnya terulur mengambil sepatu berwarna _cream_ itu. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil sebelum bibir itu mengeluarkan sebuah teriakan, "OH SEHUN! BERAPA NOMOR SEPATU DO KYUNGSOO?"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Glad's note:

Hai! Aku nggak punya banyak waktu buat cuap2, tapi intinya aku mau ngasih tau bahwa... CHAPTER DEPAN BAKAL ADA KONFLIK YANG SESUNGGUHNYA!

Siapkan mental, ok? Makasih buat yang masih setia baca dan ninggalin review. Sekian, bye~


	9. Chapter 9 Scarf

**CHAPTER 9**

 **(SCARF)**

* * *

Jongin kembali dari pusat perbelanjaan dengan membawa dua _paper bag_ besar di tangannya. Satu _paper bag_ sudah ia letakkan di kamarnya, sementara yang satu lagi masih ia bawa di tangannya.

Lelaki itu kini berdiri di depan pintu kamar adiknya. Ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk bicara pada adiknya. Ia tahu, tak baik jika terlalu lama bermusuhan. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka adalah sepasang saudara yang seharusnya selalu akur dalam keadaan apapun.

Setelah menghela napas panjang untuk ke sekian kalinya, Jongin mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya.

Beberapa lama ia menunggu sampai pintu terbuka, dan akhirnya saat itu datang juga.

Dari balik pintu, muncul sosok Soojung yang memakai pakaian santai seperti biasa.

"Ada apa?" adiknya itu bertanya dengan nada datar, dan Jongin sudah menduganya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya pria itu.

Soojung menatap Jongin penuh selidik. Gadis itu mungkin bingung karena sang kakak tiba-tiba datang ke kamarnya setelah sepuluh hari lamanya mereka saling mendiamkan.

Tapi akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mengizinkan kakaknya untuk masuk.

Jongin tersenyum sekilas dan mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar sang adik. "Kado ulang tahun untukmu," ujarnya begitu ia dan Soojung sudah berdiri berhadapan di depan kamar. Tangannya menyodorkan _paper bag_ yang tadi ia bawa pada sang adik.

Soojung menerima pemberian itu dan melihat isinya.

Jongin pikir, adiknya akan langsung berteriak histeris begitu melihat isinya, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Gadis itu hanya menatap isinya dengan datar, kemudian meletakkan _paper bag_ itu ke atas tempat tidurnya.

"Terimakasih," ucap gadis itu dengan nada hambar.

Jongin mengangguk singkat membalas ucapan terimakasih sang saudara kembar. Pria itu terlihat canggung di depan adiknya yang terus menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku ingin minta maaf," akhirnya Jongin menyuarakan keinginan hatinya. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Aku hanya... kesal karena kau tak membiarkanku untuk berteman dengan orang lain secara bebas. Aku merasa tertekan, kau tahu?"

Pandangan Soojung masih tetap datar ketika gadis itu merespon, "Apa kau lebih memilih gadis itu daripada diriku?"

Jongin mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Apa maksudmu? Kalian berdua memiliki arti berbeda untukku. Kau adalah adikku, saudara kembarku. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, dia... dia adalah temanku. Iya, dia temanku."

Setitik keraguan terlihat jelas di wajah tampan Jongin. Soojung pun bisa melihat keraguan itu.

"Teman? Kau yakin ia hanya temanmu?"

Kali ini Jongin diam tak berkutik. Ia juga tak bisa meyakini hal itu. Pengakuan sebagai teman hanya dilakukannya secara sepihak, tidak tahu apakah Kyungsoo bersedia menganggapnya sebagai teman.

"Jongin, aku ingin membuat sebuah pengakuan," Soojung kembali bicara setelah menyadari bahwa kakaknya tak akan memberi jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Gadis itu secara mengejutkan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Jongin. "Aku menyayangimu, Jongin."

Tak ada ekspresi kaget di wajah Jongin mendengar pengakuan adiknya. Ia justru tersenyum. "Aku juga menyayangimu," timpalnya. "Kau 'kan adikku," lanjutnya.

Wajah Soojung berubah murung. "Hanya sebagai adik, ya?"

Kali ini ekspresi Jongin berubah menjadi bingung. "Apa maksudmu? Kau adikku, tentu saja aku menyayangimu sebagai adikku."

"Tapi aku ingin lebih, Jongin! Berhenti menganggapku sebagai adikmu, karena aku... aku menyukaimu."

Pengakuan itu rupanya membuat Jongin terkejut. Refleks, pria itu melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman adiknya.

"Kim Soojung, kau—"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Kim Jongin. Aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu."

Jongin tak mampu berkata-kata. Bibirnya membuka dan menutup, tapi tak ada satupun kata yang terlontar.

"Jongin, bisakah kau... bisakah kau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu? Aku ingin memilikimu, Jongin. Aku tidak rela jika harus melihatmu dengan orang lain. Kumohon, Jongin."

Jongin masih diam, belum memberikan respon apapun. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan, ke arah adiknya yang kini memohon dengan ekspresi wajah memelas. Raut itu begitu menyedihkan, kentara sekali bahwa adiknya merasakan sakit walau tak ada luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tapi, ia tak bisa...

"Maafkan aku, Soojung. Aku tak bisa. Kau adalah adikku, dan aku adalah kakakmu. Kita bersaudara. Kumohon sadarlah. Mungkin kau hanya salah mengartikan perasaanmu. Iya, Soojung. Kau pasti terlalu menyayangiku sebagai kakakmu sampai-sampai kau salah mengartikan rasa sayang itu."

Dan air mata Soojung akhirnya menetes.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih baik dariku. Aku yakin itu. Kim Myungsoo, ia adalah lelaki yang baik. Lebih baik kau menerimanya."

Air mata itu semakin deras menetes. Bahkan Soojung mulai terisak sambil terus menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tak kuasa melihat adiknya dalam kondisi seperti itu, Jongin akhirnya memilih untuk cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar adiknya dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Karena terlalu kalut, ia tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang pria yang berdiri tak terlalu jauh dari pintu kamar Soojung. Pria itu... mendengar semuanya.

* * *

Senin pagi. Jarang ada orang yang menyukai hari yang menjadi pembuka bagi pekan yang baru itu. Rasanya berat untuk kembali beraktivitas setelah melewati akhir pekan yang mengistirahatkan seluruh hati dan pikiran.

Jongin termasuk ke dalam orang yang tak menyukai Hari Senin. Terlebih, di Hari Minggu yang lalu ia tak bisa mengistirahatkan hati dan pikirannya.

Bagaimana ia bisa beristirahat jika ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan pengakuan adiknya kemarin siang? Tak sekalipun matanya terpejam sejak ia mendengar kalimat yang tak pernah ingin ia dengar dari mulut adik kembarnya. Demi Tuhan, itu semua bagaikan mimpi buruk untuknya.

Jongin selalu tahu bahwa adiknya itu memang selalu bergantung padanya sejak kecil, selalu menempel padanya dan tak pernah mau lepas layaknya lem yang menyatukan kertas dengan erat. Jongin juga tahu bahwa adiknya sangat menyayangi dirinya melebihi apapun. Bahkan saat masih kecil, adiknya itu mengatakan bahwa ia lebih menyayangi Jongin daripada dua orang tuanya. Tapi sungguh, Jongin tak pernah menduga jika perasaan itu berkembang menjadi sebuah perasaan terlarang.

Walaupun kemarin di hadapan Soojung ia berusaha mengelak dan menyanggah, tapi tampaknya adiknya itu memang memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapnya. Kini Jongin mengerti kenapa adiknya yang memiliki banyak penggemar itu tak sekalipun mau melirik sebentar saja pada salah satu di antara mereka. Jongin juga mengerti kenapa gadis itu selalu bersikap posesif padanya dan tak rela jika Jongin berdekatan dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Semua sudah sangat jernih dan jelas di mata Jongin sekarang.

Ia sama sekali tak ingin menyakiti perasaan adiknya, tapi... ia tak bisa. Ia benar-benar tak bisa.

"Jongin- _ssi!"_

Suara teriakan dari arah belakangnya membuat Jongin menoleh. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat sosok Do Kyungsoo sedang berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

Ah, gadis itu akhir-akhir ini memang datang pagi, tidak lagi datang bersamaan dengan bel masuk berbunyi. Entah apa alasannya.

"Sendirian saja? Tidak bersama saudaramu?" gadis berkulit putih itu bertanya saat ia sudah tiba di samping Jongin dan mereka berjalan bersama.

Jongin terlihat semakin sedih saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Adiknya tadi memilih untuk berangkat bersama ayahnya dan meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri. Sebenarnya hal itu bagus untuk Jongin yang juga belum siap untuk bertemu Soojung lagi, tapi tetap saja, hatinya merasa tidak enak.

"Ia sudah berangkat lebih dulu tadi," pemuda itu menjawab lirih.

Dari ujung matanya ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jongin- _ssi,_ undangan yang kemarin itu... apakah masih berlaku?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memutar badan dan menunduk untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang juga sudah berhenti berjalan.

Pemuda itu sedikit bingung. Apakah tidak masalah jika Kyungsoo datang ke pestanya dan Soojung? Apakah Soojung tidak akan semakin merasa sakit hati?

Tapi bagaimana? Ia sudah terlanjur mengundang Kyungsoo kemarin. Mungkin akan menyinggung Kyungsoo jika tiba-tiba ia menarik kembali undangannya kemarin.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak bisa datang?" akhirnya Jongin balas bertanya.

Dalam hati, Jongin berharap Kyungsoo mengucap maaf dan berkata bahwa ia tak bisa datang. Dengan begitu, semua akan terasa lebih mudah baginya. Ia tak harus menjadi saksi di mana adiknya semakin tersakiti oleh kehadiran Kyungsoo. Atau sebaliknya, ia tak harus menyaksikan adegan di mana adiknya mungkin akan menyakiti Kyungsoo dengan cara apapun di pestanya.

Tapi Dewi Fortuna benar-benar tak berpihak padanya. Di luar dugaan, Kyungsoo justru berkata bahwa ia bisa datang dan meminta alamat rumah Jongin supaya ia tidak kebingungan besok.

Jongin tak memiliki pilihan lain selain tersenyum lemas dan memberikan alamat rumahnya pada Kyungsoo. Bukannya ia tak mau Kyungsoo datang. Hanya saja, kondisinya sedang tidak kondusif sekarang. Ia hanya tak ingin semakin menambah perkara.

"Terimakasih, Jongin- _ssi,"_ ucap Kyungsoo setelah menerima kertas berisi alamat rumah Jongin. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau kurang tidur? Ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matamu. Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat."

Bukannya kurang tidur, tapi ia sama sekali belum tidur sejak kemarin. Ingin rasanya Jongin berkata jujur, tapi ia tahu ia tak boleh mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Cukup ia saja yang tahu tentang semuanya.

"Aku memang kurang tidur, tapi aku baik-baik saja kok. Ayo ke kelas."

Walaupun merasa ragu, tapi Kyungsoo akhirnya tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Dua remaja itu pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelas mereka.

Jongin tidak tahu mengapa, tapi perasaannya berangsur membaik sejak ia melihat senyuman manis Do Kyungsoo pagi ini.

* * *

Sore ini Soojung tidak pulang bersama Jongin. Ia memang memilih untuk menghindari kakaknya. Ia masih merasa sakit hati karena penolakan kakaknya kemarin siang.

Ia tahu, perasaannya memang tak dapat dibenarkan. Tapi ia pun tahu bahwa ia tak memiliki kuasa untuk mengeliminasi rasa yang singgah di hatinya entah sejak kapan. Rasa itu menyakitkan, tapi juga membahagiakan di saat yang sama.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, Soojung membenci benang merah yang mengikat dirinya dengan Jongin. Benang itu bukanlah benang yang mengikat sepasang anak adam yang berjodoh, melainkan benang yang mengikat sepasang anak kembar dalam ikatan persaudaraan.

Rasanya Soojung ingin marah pada Tuhan. Ingin menyalahkan Sang Pencipta yang telah memberikan takdir menyakitkan bagi dirinya. Jika cinta ini terlarang, maka kenapa Tuhan mengizinkannya untuk merasakan cinta? Kenapa rasa cinta itu harus ia berikan kepada Jongin? Kenapa tidak pada yang lain?

Sesak, hanya dengan memikirkannya saja Soojung merasa sesak.

"Nona Muda..." Panggilan dari arah depan membuatnya mendongak. Di belakang kemudi, Paman Jung sedang menyetir dengan pelan.

Paman Jung sebenarnya adalah asisten pribadi ayahnya. Meskipun demikian, terkadang tugas itu merangkap menjadi sopir pribadi untuknya dan Jongin. Intinya, tugas Paman Jung terbilang fleksibel.

"Apa Nona Muda sedang ada masalah dengan Tuan Muda? Kenapa tidak pulang bersama?"

Mungkin tidak terdengar sopan ketika seorang bawahan menanyakan perihal pribadi kepada atasannya. Tapi, Soojung tidak merasa demikian ketika Paman Jung bertanya. Pasalnya, Paman Jung sudah sangat lama mengabdi untuk keluarganya. Ia sudah menganggap lelaki yang seusia dengan ayahnya itu sebagai keluarga. Lagipula, Paman Jung sebenarnya adalah sahabat ayahnya sejak kecil.

"Bukan masalah besar, Paman. Kami akan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan segera. Paman tidak perlu khawatir."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Saya khawatir Nona sedang berada dalam masalah karena sejak kemarin Nona terus diam."

Soojung hanya bisa tersenyum lemah dan tak berniat untuk menimpali. Paman Jung itu sudah seperti ayah nomor 2 untuknya. Perhatian dan kasih sayangnya setara dengan yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. Oleh karena itu, Soojung selalu bersikap baik pada pria dewasa yang kini sedang mengemudi itu.

"Oh iya, Nona. Apa Nona keberatan jika kita tidak langsung pulang? Ayah Nona ingin bertemu dengan Nona di sebuah restoran."

Soojung mengkerutkan dahinya. Tak biasanya ayahnya ingin bertemu dengannya di luar rumah. Biasanya, ayahnya akan membicarakan apapun di dalam rumah. Lagipula, bukankah seharusnya sekarang ayahnya masih di kantor kejaksaan?

Tapi jika ayahnya memang ingin bertemu sekarang, maka pasti ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Paman. Kita sebaiknya menemui Ayah dulu."

Dan sang sopir mengangguk paham. Pria dewasa itu dalam diam mengemudikan mobilnya ke restoran yang ia maksud.

Soojung juga tak membuka pembicaraan lagi. Gadis berkulit mulus itu memilih untuk memperhatikan jalanan melalui jendela mobil. Jalan yang ramai sore itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya yang sepi.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kira-kira limabelas menit, mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Paman Jung mulai melambat, selanjutnya menepi, dan berhenti secara total di depan sebuah restoran mewah.

Soojung sedikit mengernyit karena ia merasa asing dengan tempat tersebut, tapi ia tetap melangkah keluar mobil setelah Paman Jung membukakan pintu mobil di sampingnya.

Lelaki yang mengenakan setelan jas rapi itu lalu memimpin langkah di depan, membawa Soojung memasuki restoran besar itu. Mereka melewati bangku-bangku reguler dan berjalan ke sebuah ruangan eksklusif yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk orang-orang yang menginginkan _privacy._

Paman Jung membuka pintu ruangan itu dan mempersilahkan Soojung untuk masuk.

Begitu gadis itu berada di dalam, matanya disuguhi pemandangan pria-pria berjas rapi yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Dengan bingung ia menoleh pada Paman Jung. "Di mana Ayah, Paman? Kenapa beliau tidak ada di sini?" tanyanya.

Paman Jung tersenyum ramah dan menjawab, "Duduklah dulu, Nona. Ayah Anda ada di sini."

Meskipun merasa bingung, Soojung akhirnya mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Paman Jung. Gadis itu menempati salah satu kursi dengan tenang.

* * *

Jongin berjalan dengan langkah berat menuju halte bus langganannya. Sesuai dugaannya, Soojung tadi sudah pulang lebih dulu bersama Paman Jung.

Saat di sekolah, adiknya itu sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan Jongin. Sepertinya gadis itu mencoba untuk menghindarinya. Hal itu membuat Jongin merasa semakin perih.

Saat pemuda itu sampai di halte bus, ia sedikit terkejut karena melihat sosok Do Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu duduk di salah satu kursi. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo.

Melihat ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya, Kyungsoo mendongak. "Jongin- _ssi?"_ tanya gadis itu dengan mata yang membulat lucu.

Jongin tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat pemandangan itu. "Hai," sapanya. "Busmu belum datang?" ia lanjut bertanya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk melihat jam. "Lima menit lagi busku baru akan datang. Kau sendirian lagi, Jongin- _ssi?"_

Jongin mengangguk. "Soojung sudah pulang duluan dengan sopir."

Giliran Kyungsoo yang mengangguk. Gadis itu kini memperhatikan wajah Jongin lekat-lekat, merasa ada sesuatu yang salah di wajah pemuda itu.

"Kau terlihat pucat," gadis itu berujar. "Apa kau sakit?"

Tapi Jongin justru terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Sejak tadi pagi kau menyebutku pucat, Kyungsoo- _ssi_. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit mengantuk. Sungguh."

Jongin tak ada niat untuk berdusta, dan ia memang sama sekali tidak berdusta. Ia tidak merasa sakit. Ia hanya merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Mungkin tidur akan mengembalikan staminanya yang hilang.

Telalu larut dalam pemikirannya, Jongin sedikit tersentak saat merasakan benda tebal tiba-tiba saja melingkar di lehernya. Ia menunduk ke arah lehernya, dan ia terkejut mendapati sebuah syal berwarna biru _navy_ telah melingkar di leher jenjangnya. Kalau tidak salah, syal itu sebelumnya melingkari leher Kyungsoo.

"Anggap saja itu hadiah ulang tahun dariku."

Suara Kyungsoo membuatnya kembali mendongak. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang tersenyum. Oh! Ia baru menyadari bahwa bibir Kyungsoo bertransformasi menjadi bentuk hati ketika gadis itu tersenyum manis. Kembali Jongin merasakan gemuruh hebat di dalam dadanya.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah bus berhenti di halte itu. Kyungsoo sontak berdiri.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa besok, Jongin- _ssi."_

Seperti biasa, si gadis Do sedikit membungkukkan badannya, kemudian segera masuk ke dalam bus.

Jongin termangu memperhatikan gadis yang sudah berada di dalam bus itu. Pikirannya masih belum kembali ke tempatnya semula. Bahkan saat gadis itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, secara tidak sadar pria itu mengangkat tangannya dan balas melambai. Pemuda itu bahkan masih terus melambai seperti orang bodoh sampai bus itu bergerak dan lenyap dari pandangan mata.

Setelah menyadari kebodohannya, Jongin lantas menurunkan tangannya dan memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri. "Apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku?" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Mata pria tinggi itu selanjutnya terjatuh pada syal warna biru _navy_ yang masih melingkar di lehernya. Tangan kekarnya terangkat untuk menyentuh benda tebal itu, dan seketika ia merasakan sebuah kehalusan yang tak tertandingi.

Pria itu lalu sedikit mengangkat bagian ujung syal, dan matanya menyipit saat mendapati tulisan _hangul_ di bagian itu.

 _Kim Jongin._

Nama itu terajut sempurna dalam huruf _hangul_ dan menghuni bagian ujung syal. Apa maksudnya itu? Apa Kyungsoo sengaja membuatkannya sebuah syal sebagai kado ulang tahun?

Tiba-tiba saja dua sudut bibir Jongin terangkat. Ia tak tahu bahwa Senin bisa menjadi seindah ini.

* * *

Do Kyungsoo telah berubah pikiran. Jika awalnya kemungkinannya untuk pergi ke pesta Jongin tak sampai sepuluh persen, maka kini persentase itu melonjak drastis sampai ke angka tujuhpuluh.

Ia sendiri tak tahu alasan dibalik naiknya persentase yang ia buat sendiri itu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, ia ingin memenuhi undangan seorang Kim Jongin.

Masih membekas jelas di ingatannya bagaimana seorang Kim Jongin dengan penuh ketulusan memintanya untuk datang, dan ia tak ingin mengecewakan teman sekelasnya itu.

Iya, hanya teman sekelas, tidak lebih.

Tigapuluh persen bagian hatinya sejatinya meragu. Bagian hati itu merasa enggan untuk datang ke pesta Jongin. Alasannya? Tentu seorang Kim Soojung yang menjadi alasan. Saudara kembar Jongin itu secara lantang mengungkapkan rasa tidak sukanya kepada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu jelas-jelas menabuh genderang perang.

Meskipun demikian, Kyungsoo yakin gadis itu tak akan berulah jika di hadapan banyak orang, terlebih di hadapan orang tuanya. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo mengubah keputusannya.

Malam ini, gadis itu terlihat cantik di dalam kamarnya. Mengenakan sebuah _sweater_ tipis warna putih tulang dan rok di atas lutut berwarna hitam dengan motif bunga-bunga, gadis itu terlihat menggemaskan. Bagian kakinya ia balut dengan sepatu _boot_ warna hitam dengan hak rendah sehingga tak membuatnya kesulitan saat berjalan. Karena ini masih Musim Dingin, gadis itu akhirnya meraih sebuah mantel hitam untuk membungkus tubuhnya.

"Sudah siap, sayang?" suara sang ibu menyapa indera pendengarannya. " **Teman** sekelasmu yang bernama Jongin itu pasti akan terpesona saat melihatmu. Kau cantik sekali malam ini," sang ibu kembali bertutur seraya tangannya menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo yang tertutup oleh riasan natural. Perlahan tangan itu juga membelai lembut rambut hitam Kyungsoo yang dibiarkan tergerai.

"Ibu, Jongin itu benar-benar hanya teman untukku. Tidak perlu memberi penekanan begitu."

Sang ibu tertawa keras setelahnya. Gadis kecilnya ternyata menyadari penekanan yang tadi ia berikan pada kata 'teman'.

"Terserah kau saja," akhirnya wanita dewasa itu mengalah. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana kado untuk Jongin?"

Kyungsoo menjawab sembari mengambil tas selempang kecil dari atas ranjangnya, "Sudah kuberikan padanya kemarin sore, Bu. Menurut Ibu, apakah kado itu terlalu buruk?"

"Terlalu buruk apanya? Kau merajut syal itu selama delapanbelas jam _nonstop._ Syal itu penuh dengan ketulusan dan kasih sayang. Bagian mana yang terlalu buruk? Kau saja sampai tidak tidur saat membuatnya."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Benar, syal yang kemarin ia berikan pada Jongin adalah mahakarya dari dua tangan kurusnya. Ia benar-benar bekerja keras untuk memberikan kado terbaik untuk Jongin.

"Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ayo turun. Nanti sopir akan mengantarmu ke rumah Jongin. Oke?"

Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk. Gadis manis itu menggandeng lengan ibunya, kemudian secara beriringan keluar dari kamar, lalu menuruni anak tangga dengan perlahan.

Di bawah sana, seorang lelaki tinggi berpakaian formal sepertinya sedang menunggu mereka.

"Ayah?" Kyungsoo berbisik lirih begitu mata bulatnya mendapati sang ayah sedang berdiri di bawah sana.

"Halo, sayang," sang ayah menyapanya sambil tersenyum.

Benar, pria dewasa yang masih terlihat tampan itu adalah ayah Kyungsoo. Siang tadi sang ayah resmi bebas dari jerat hukum, dan akhirnya ia bisa kembali ke tengah Keluarga Do.

Kyungsoo dan ibunya akhirnya sampai di lantai satu. Pasangan ibu dan anak itu berdiri di depan sang kepala keluarga.

"Kau mau kemana, sayang?" sang ibu bertanya pada suaminya, sedikit heran karena suaminya malam-malam begini berdandan rapi.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang istri, lelaki itu mengelus pelan kepala putrinya. "Mau kemana lagi? Tentu saja mengantarkan putri cantik kita pergi ke pesta temannya."

Jawaban ayahnya membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Gadis itu sulit mempercayai apa yang ia dengar. Pasalnya, ia bahkan tidak meminta ayahnya untuk mengantarkannya malam ini.

Tak seperti Kyungsoo yang terkejut, sang ibu justru tersenyum karena ucapan sang suami. "Itu bagus. Memang lebih baik Kyungsoo diantar oleh ayahnya daripada oleh sopir. Sekarang lebih baik kalian cepat berangkat supaya tidak terlambat."

Usulan sang Nyonya tersebut diangguki oleh suami dan putrinya. Sepasang ayah dan anak itu lalu berpamitan dan segera beranjak untuk pergi ke pesta Jongin.

Kyungsoo sesungguhnya merasa tidak nyaman harus pergi berdua dengan ayahnya. Maklum saja, mereka tidaklah dekat. Bagaimana mereka bisa dekat jika sebelum Kyungsoo lahir, ayahnya sudah mendekam di penjara?

Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur terbiasa hidup tanpa sosok seorang ayah di sampingnya. Meskipun minimal sebulan sekali ia dan ibunya mengunjungi sang ayah di penjara, namun tetap saja rasanya berbeda.

Sepasang ayah dan anak itu sudah berada di dalam mobil yang diliputi oleh keheningan. Tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan.

Mobil terus melaju, sampai Kyungsoo akhirnya merasa asing dengan jalan yang ia lewati.

"Ayah, sepertinya alamat rumah Jongin tidak melewati jalan ini."

"Diam."

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget mendengar balasan sang ayah dengan nada dingin itu. Gadis manis itu menoleh ke arah sang ayah, tapi pria itu hanya terus fokus menyetir dan menatap ke depan.

Kyungsoo semakin takut. Firasatnya mengatakan, akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Lagipula, ia masih ingat betul apa yang dikatakan ayahnya saat terakhir ia berkunjung ke penjara beberapa pekan lalu. Kata-kata itu yang membuatnya terbebani dan merasa takut, bahkan sampai membolos.

Dan gadis itu semakin tak berani membayangkan hal apa yang akan terjadi padanya ketika mobil ayahnya berhenti di tempat sepi, dan beberapa pria bertubuh kekar yang entah dari mana datangnya memaksa dirinya untuk keluar dari mobil. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah saat itu.

* * *

Pesta di kediaman Keluarga Kim sudah dimulai. Bahkan acara inti juga sudah dilakukan. Jongin dan Soojung sudah bersama-sama meniup lilin, juga memotong kue ulang tahun.

Pesta itu memang hanya sederhana, hanya dihadiri oleh kerabat dekat dan juga sahabat si kembar. Sebagai catatan, hanya Sehun saja yang datang sebagai sahabat.

Jongin dan Soojung sebenarnya belum berbaikan. Mereka masih saling mendiamkan sepanjang pesta, tapi sepertinya tak ada yang terlalu mempedulikan hal itu. Semua terlalu fokus menikmati jalannya pesta.

Setelah acara tiup lilin dan potong kue, sebenarnya ada satu kejutan yang diberikan oleh ayah si kembar. Iya, kejutan saat sang kepala keluarga tiba-tiba mengumumkan bahwa seluruh saham yang ia miliki di perusahaan ia berikan pada Jongin dan Soojung, dengan persentase 30:70.

Kejutan itu ditutup dengan penandatanganan berkas-berkas pelimpahan saham ke sepasang anak kembar tersebut.

Jongin sangat terkejut pada keputusan ayahnya. Bukan, bukan terkejut lantaran ia mendapat bagian yang lebih sedikit dari adiknya, tapi terkejut karena ayahnya secepat ini memberikan semuanya pada mereka.

Pesta masih berjalan setelah semua acara itu, namun Jongin kini masih berdiri dengan resah. Ia menunggu Do Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia menunggu sosok teman sekelasnya itu, tapi ia berusaha sebaik mungkin menutupi rasa gelisahnya.

Meskipun sempat merasa takut membayangkan pertemuan Kyungsoo dengan Soojung, tapi jujur saja, ia sangat ingin melihat Kyungsoo saat ini. Melihat bagaimana gadis itu berdandan untuk pestanya, melihat bagaimana senyum gadis itu, dan melihat bagaimana gadis itu menatapnya dengan malu-malu.

Sayang, semua itu hanya imajinasinya. Mungkin Kyungsoo tak akan datang.

Suara bel yang cukup nyaring membuat harapan Jongin seperti hidup kembali. Dalam hati, ia berharap-harap cemas. Berharap bahwa tamu yang datang terlambat itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Namun lagi-lagi harapannya pupus saat melihat seorang pria berjas hitam berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Bukan Kyungsoo.

Di saat ia biasa saja melihat lelaki itu, ayahnya justru tampak sangat terkejut hingga melebarkan matanya.

"Kau..." tiba-tiba ayahnya bersuara. "Mau apa kau datang ke sini?"

Sang tamu bertubuh tinggi menyeringai santai ke arah ayah Jongin. "Apakah itu sapaan yang pantas untuk seorang teman lama, Tuan Kim?"

Suasana mendadak tegang saat dua pria dewasa itu saling bicara dengan nada yang tak bersahabat.

"Aku tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk menyapamu dengan layak," kembali ayah Jongin berujar. "Sekarang katakan dengan jelas apa tujuanmu, Do Changmin?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Do Changmin itu semakin melebarkan seringainya. "Tujuanku? Aku hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu yang sudah lama kutitipkan padamu," ia menjawab. "Aku ingin mengambil putriku, Kim Junsu."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Glad's note:

Mulai naik nih tensi dari fanfiction ini. Benar2 panas sekarang. Apa ada yg nebak kalau jalan cerita fanfiction ini akan seperti itu? Selamat, kalian benar kalau memang ada yg nebak begitu.

Aku sebenernya belum baca review kalian di chapter sebelumnya. Sibuk banget akhir2 ini :( tapi makasih ya karena udah pada setia review. Itu jadi motivasi buatku.

Oke, aku mau lanjut kerja dulu. Selamat membaca buat kalian semua!


	10. Chapter 10 DNA

**CHAPTER 10**

 **(DNA)**

* * *

Suasana ruangan itu benar-benar mencekam. Suara bisikan lirih samar-samar terdengar, mempertanyakan maksud ucapan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang datang terlambat ke pesta itu. Dari interaksinya dengan sang tuan rumah, sepertinya pria itu merupakan tamu yang tak diundang.

Jongin sendiri tak dapat menyembunyikan raut bingung sekaligus kagetnya. Pria yang tubuh tegapnya dibalut dengan setelan formal berwarna abu-abu itu terus menatap sang ayah yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, berharap ayahnya bersedia memberikan setitik pencerahan untuk mengakhiri situasi yang tak menentu ini.

Setelah sekian lama terdiam, Kim Junsu—ayah Jongin—kembali membuka suara, "Apa maksudmu? Siapa putrimu yang kau titipkan padaku sejak lama?"

Sosok tamu yang diketahui bernama Do Changmin itu tersenyum meremehkan sebelum menjawab, "Memangnya siapa gadis muda yang tinggal di rumahmu selama delapanbelas tahun ini?"

Dahi Junsu berkerut karena pertanyaan Changmin. Lelaki itu tampaknya sama sekali tak mengerti situasi ini.

"Do Changmin, jangan bermain-main denganku. Setelah bebas dari penjara, seharusnya kau memperbaiki dirimu supaya tidak lagi dikucilkan oleh masyarakat, bukan malah datang ke rumahku dan mengganggu pestaku seperti ini."

"Oh, kau merasa terganggu, ya? Berniat untuk kembali mengirimku ke penjara seperti yang telah kau lakukan delapanbelas tahun silam?"

Tangan Junsu terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Ia masih ingat betul kejadian delapanbelas tahun lalu di mana ia sebagai seorang jaksa berhasil menjebloskan seorang Do Changmin karena kasus korupsi yang lelaki itu lakukan. Bukan hanya itu, tuntutan delapanbelas tahun yang ia ajukan juga dikabulkan oleh hakim saat itu.

"Bukan aku yang mengirimmu ke penjara. Kesalahanmu sendiri yang mengirimmu ke tempat laknat itu. Kau jangan menyalahkan diriku."

Sosok tinggi dan tampan yang menjadi lawan bicara Junsu itu tertawa keras.

"Berhenti membual dan akui saja kalau kau sengaja menusukku dari belakang dan menjebloskanku ke penjara. Sahabat macam apa kau ini?"

Benar. Kim Junsu dan Do Changmin sejatinya bersahabat sejak mereka kecil. Mereka menjalin hubungan yang baik bahkan sampai mereka dewasa dan sama-sama berhasil menjadi orang sukses. Kim Junsu berhasil menjadi seorang jaksa, dan Changmin menempati kursi di Parlemen. Meskipun menekuni bidang yang berbeda, mereka tetap menjalin hubungan baik dan saling mendukung.

Semua berjalan seperti itu, sebelum akhirnya mimpi buruk datang delapanbelas tahun lalu. Saat itu, Junsu mengetahui perilaku busuk sahabatnya yang mengambil puluhan milyar won uang yang bukan haknya. Diam-diam ia mengumpulkan bukti-bukti dan melaporkan sahabatnya ke pihak yang berwajib. Ia bahkan menjadi jaksa penuntut untuk kasus korupsi itu. Akhirnya, Changmin mendekam di penjara karena kesalahan besarnya tersebut.

Sejak saat itu, hubungan persahabatan mereka hancur tak bersisa. Changmin membenci Junsu, dan Junsu kecewa pada Changmin. Begitulah kisahnya sampai hari ini mereka kembali bertatap muka secara tak terduga.

"Kembalikan putriku padaku." Suara Changmin kembali terdengar setelah sekian lama.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Siapa putrimu yang sejak tadi kau maksud?" Junsu kembali bertanya dengan nada frustrasi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Changmin balas bertanya. "Putriku adalah... seorang gadis umur delapanbelas tahun yang kau beri nama Kim Soojung. Kembalikan ia padaku."

Dan pernyataan itu membuat mata semua orang terbelalak. Dua sosok yang paling terkejut tentu saja ayah dan ibu si kembar. Mereka sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa nama putri bungsu mereka disebut-sebut oleh Do Changmin.

Jongin juga tak dapat mengelak bahwa ia seperti mendapat serangan jantung berkat ucapan pria dewasa yang tak dikenalnya itu. Sejenak ia melirik sosok adiknya yang berdiri di sebelahnya, tapi gadis yang mengenakan gaun cantik berwarna ungu itu tidak memperlihatkan raut terkejut di wajahnya. Hal itu membuat Jongin mengernyit heran.

"Jangan bercanda, Do Changmin. Soojung adalah putriku. Bagaimana bisa kau mengakuinya sebagai putrimu? Bahkan kau sudah mendekam di penjara sebelum ia terlahir ke dunia!"

Changmin tak terlihat gentar mendengar bentakan Junsu. Pria itu justru tersenyum meremehkan.

"Iya, aku memang sudah satu bulan mendekam di penjara saat Soojung terlahir ke dunia. Tapi, aku bisa melakukan apapun walaupun aku berada di penjara. Aku bisa melakukan apapun termasuk... menukar dua bayi kita."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu semakin tercengang mendengar pengakuan Changmin.

"A-apa maksudmu? Tidak mungkin kau menukar dua bayi kita. Sejak awal Soojung adalah putriku. Kau jangan membual!"

"Siapa yang membual, Kim Junsu? Aku membayar seorang perawat untuk melakukannya. Perawat itu ikut membantu proses operasi _cesar_ yang dilakukan terhadap istrimu delapanbelas tahun silam. Sebelum perawat itu menyerahkan bayi kalian kepada kalian, diam-diam ia menukarkan salah satu bayi kalian dengan bayiku yang terlahir dua hari sebelumnya. Istriku tak tahu apapun saat itu karena ia mengalami koma selama lima hari pasca melahirkan. Intinya, putrimu sebenarnya adalah putriku, dan putriku sebenarnya adalah putrimu."

Kepala Junsu terasa pening mendengar penjelasan panjang mantan sahabatnya. Bahkan istrinya kini limbung di pelukan Kim Jongin. Entah benar atau tidak cerita yang dikemukakan oleh Changmin, tapi yang jelas cerita itu membuat semua orang _shock._

"Hentikan ini semua, Do Changmin! Kau tak mungkin melakukan hal serendah itu! Tak mungkin kau menjauhkan putri kandungmu dari istrimu!"

"Kau tidak mengenalku dengan baik, Kim Junsu. Faktanya, rasa benciku padamu jauh lebih besar hingga aku bersedia menghalalkan segala cara untuk balas dendam. Aku memisahkanmu dari putri kandungmu, dan sekarang, sebagian besar hartamu jatuh ke tangan putri kandungku. Rencanaku sukses, Kim Junsu."

Junsu merasakan sesak di dadanya setelah mendengar pengakuan Changmin. Sosok di depannya benar-benar asing. Do Changmin yang dikenalnya tak mungkin melakukan hal sebusuk itu. Tidak, ini semua pasti salah.

"Aku tidak melakukannya seorang diri, Kim Junsu. Aku dibantu oleh sahabatku yang sangat setia. Jung Yunho, terimakasih banyak."

Kembali dada Junsu rasanya seperti dihantam oleh sebongkah batu besar. Tangan besarnya bahkan kini mencengkeram dada kirinya.

Jadi, asisten pribadinya selama ini mengkhianatinya?

Junsu menolak untuk percaya. Pasalnya, Yunho adalah sahabatnya juga sejak kecil. Sebenarnya, Junsu, Changmin, dan Yunho adalah tiga serangkai sejak kecil. Mereka bersahabat baik sejak mereka masih balita. Tapi tampaknya dua sahabatnya itu secara terencana dan masif mengkhianati dirinya. Hatinya terasa nyeri ketika Yunho yang tadi berdiri di sampingnya kini berpindah menjadi berdiri di samping Changmin. Pengkhianatan ternyata rasanya sesakit ini, pikirnya.

"Aku masih belum bisa percaya," Junsu berbisik lirih. "Aku masih yakin bahwa Soojung adalah putri kandungku." Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah putrinya yang sejak tadi diam. "Sayang, kau adalah putri Ayah, 'kan? Kau akan selalu berada di samping Ayah, 'kan?"

Soojung balas menatap Junsu dengan tatapan datar. "Maaf, Tuan Kim." Gadis itu beranjak dan berdiri di samping Do Changmin.

Sebuah pemandangan yang semakin menyesakkan. Bahkan kini Jongin harus berusaha keras untuk menenangkan ibunya yang menangis di pelukannya.

"Drama macam apa ini?" Junsu berbisik lemah. Air matanya sedikit menetes di wajahnya yang mulai dihiasi keriput halus.

"Drama ini belum mencapai klimaks, Kim Junsu. Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan putri kandungmu?" Changmin bertanya sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jas. Ia melakukan sesuatu di ponsel hitam itu, kemudian berkata lagi, "Putrimu ada di sini. Katakan halo pada Do Kyungsoo."

Kini Jongin yang tampak paling terkejut. Lelaki itu membulatkan matanya saat ia melihat ke arah ponsel Changmin yang dihadapkan padanya dan keluarganya. Di layar ponsel itu terlihat sosok tak berdaya Do Kyungsoo yang mata serta mulutnya ditutup oleh kain, tangannya diikat di belakang tubuhnya, dua orang pria bertubuh kekar menahan tubuhnya, dan... mereka berada di atas jembatan tua yang entah berada di mana.

"Atau, nantinya kalian harus memanggilnya Kim Kyungsoo jika ia selamat dan kembali ke rumah ini."

"Apa maksudnya, Do Changmin?"

"Anak itu tidak akan selamat kalau kau menolak permintaanku. Ia tidak akan bisa kembali ke rumah ini. Kau akan kehilangan putrimu untuk selamanya, Kim Junsu."

Tangan Junsu kembali terkepal. Ia mengabaikan rasa sakit di dadanya dan kembali bertanya, "Katakan dengan jelas, apa yang kau inginkan kali ini?"

Changmin tersenyum sinis. "Mudah saja." Pria itu mengambil alih map yang tadi dibawa oleh Yunho. "Alihkan 30% saham yang tadi kau berikan pada putra sulungmu menjadi atas nama Soojung. Aku ingin Soojung mendapatkan 100% saham di perusahaan besarmu. Selain itu, tandatangani surat perjanjian bahwa kau tidak akan melaporkan semua yang aku lakukan ini kepada polisi, karena jika kau melapor, nyawa Kyungsoo yang akan jadi taruhannya."

Napas Junsu terengah karena menahan emosi. Mungkin ia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya bahwa Soojung bukanlah putri kandungnya, tapi ia merasa kasihan pada gadis yang saat ini sedang berada di ambang kematian di atas jembatan itu.

"Ayah." Entah sejak kapan Jongin berdiri di sampingnya. "Tolong selamatkan Kyungsoo."

Junsu memandang putranya yang kini juga memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon. Mata anak lelakinya itu sudah basah oleh air mata, dan itu semakin menyayat hatinya.

Menyelamatkan Kyungsoo berarti menyerahkan semuanya pada Soojung tanpa ada yang tersisa untuk Jongin. Tapi tampaknya Jongin tak keberatan dengan hal itu. Pemuda itu dengan tulus dan yakin meminta ayahnya untuk menyelamatkan gadis malang itu.

Setelah memikirkan matang-matang, Junsu kembali menatap Changmin dan berkata, "Kau menang, Do Changmin."

* * *

Dua sosok berbadan kekar menyeret tubuh kecilnya memasuki rumah yang tak dikenali olehnya.

Wajahnya basah oleh air mata, dan ekspresinya tampak kebingungan saat kaki kurusnya memasuki rumah besar itu. Di sana ada banyak orang, namun matanya terfokus pada sosok ayahnya, sosok yang berdiri dengan percaya diri di depan sana.

"Nah, akhirnya putri kalian sudah datang," suara sang ayah terdengar sambil merangkul pundak sempitnya.

Kyungsoo yang masih merasa ketakutan pun melepaskan diri dari rangkulan sosok yang ia anggap sebagai ayahnya itu.

"Oh, tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku, ya? Tidak masalah, toh mulai hari ini kau memang tidak akan tinggal denganku. Kau akan tinggal di sini bersama keluarga barumu, sayang."

"A-apa maksudnya, Ayah?"

"Tidak, tidak, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Orang yang ada di sudut sana lebih berhak menerima panggilan itu darimu, sayang."

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Changmin, dan ia mengernyit tak mengerti saat mendapati seorang sosok asing sedang berdiri lemah di sudut ruangan.

"Si-siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah ayahmu. Mulai sekarang, kau bisa tinggal di sini bersama keluargamu yang sebenarnya. Selamat tinggal, Kyungsoo sayang."

Dan Changmin akhirnya beranjak dari ruangan itu bersama Yunho dan juga Soojung. Melihat Soojung yang turut pergi bersama sosok _ayahnya,_ Kyungsoo semakin mengernyit bingung.

"Soojung- _ssi_? Kenapa dia—"

"Kyungsoo- _ssi."_

Kyungsoo akhirnya menoleh saat merasakan tepukan ringan di bahunya. "Kim Jongin- _ssi?"_ tanyanya setelah menyadari bahwa orang yang menepuk bahunya adalah Jongin.

Ah, Kyungsoo bahkan baru sadar bahwa Jongin sejak tadi berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Itu artinya, ini rumah Jongin? Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Kyungsoo- _ssi,_ kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada yang sarat akan kekhawatiran. Mata pemuda itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh perasaan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sekilas. "Jongin- _ssi,_ bisa kau jelaskan semuanya padaku? Kenapa aku ditinggalkan di sini oleh ayahku? Dan kenapa Soojung- _ssi_ ikut pergi bersama ayahku?"

Pertanyaan bertubi yang keluar dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo membuat Jongin meringis sedih. Ceritanya sungguh panjang, Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo- _ssi,_ lebih baik kau istirahat dulu. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu besok pa—"

"Ceritakan semuanya sekarang."

Jongin membeku setelah Kyungsoo memotong ucapannya. Ia menoleh pada ayah dan ibunya yang sejak tadi terdiam. Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang hanya ada keluarga kecil Kim di ruangan itu. Para tamu undangan sudah pulang setelah Junsu menandatangani beberapa berkas yang diberikan oleh Changmin. Untung saja tamu-tamu itu hanyalah kerabat dekat mereka, jadi bukan perkara sulit untuk meminta mereka tutup mulut.

Jongin bisa melihat ayah dan ibunya menganggukkan kepala, menyerahkan semua keputusan padanya.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang, jadi aku akan meringkasnya," Jongin memulai. "Tadi ayahmu tiba-tiba datang ke sini dan mengatakan bahwa Soojung adalah putri kandungnya. Ia sengaja menukar dirimu dengan Soojung delapanbelas tahun lalu karena ingin membalas dendam. Kau tadi juga dijadikan sandera karena ayahmu menginginkan hal yang lebih dari kami. Ia ingin mendapatkan seluruh saham ayahku di perusahaannya."

Kyungsoo terdiam, masih berusaha mencerna penjelasan Jongin yang sangat singkat dan kurang jelas baginya.

"A-aku tidak mengerti, Jongin- _ssi."_

Jongin menghela napas. "Ini rumit, Kyungsoo- _ssi._ Kami juga belum bisa sepenuhnya mempercayai cerita ayahmu, tapi... entahlah, aku sendiri bingung."

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi diam. Kepalanya terasa pening begitu ia mencoba mencerna kembali cerita Jongin. Ayahnya, ia, dan Soojung. Cerita itu tentang mereka. Ayahnya sengaja menukar dirinya dengan Soojung karena untuk membalas dendam, bahkan ayahnya mengincar saham perusahaan ayah Jongin juga untuk balas dendam.

Jadi selama ini ia bukan bagian dari Keluarga Do? Apakah itu yang menyebabkan ayahnya selalu terlihat tidak menyukainya? Lalu sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Benarkah ia sekarang menjadi bagian dari Keluarga Kim? Artinya, ia sekarang bersaudara dengan seorang Kim Jongin?

Kyungsoo sulit menerima semuanya. Semuanya terlalu cepat. Tadi ia diculik oleh ayahnya sendiri, mata dan mulutnya ditutup, tangannya pun diikat. Lebih parah lagi, orang-orang suruhan ayahnya mengancam akan mendorongnya ke sungai sebelum akhirnya ia diantar ke rumah Jongin.

Bingung, Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung. Semuanya terasa memusingkan dan ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Akhirnya, tubuh ringkih gadis itu limbung. Gadis itu pingsan di pelukan Kim Jongin.

* * *

Saat ia membuka matanya, ia mendapati suasana kamar yang sangat asing baginya. Kamar yang didominasi oleh warna merah muda itu tentunya bukan miliknya. Warna putih dan hitam lah yang mendominasi kamarnya sendiri.

Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat peristiwa semalam. Oh, ia ingat sekarang. Sebuah peristiwa kelam terjadi malam tadi, dan ia berakhir di rumah Jongin. Apakah saat ini ia masih ada di rumah Jongin? Jam berapa sekarang? Bukankah seharusnya ia sekolah hari ini?

Suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar menyita perhatiannya. Gadis itu mendudukkan tubuhnya dan melihat seorang wanita dewasa memasuki kamar tempatnya berada. Wanita itu mungkin seusia dengan ibunya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" wanita itu bertanya dengan ramah. Di tangannya bertengger sebuah nampan yang terisi oleh piring yang dipenuhi makanan dan juga segelas susu.

Dengan canggung Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tak mengenal wanita yang sekarang sudah duduk di tepi ranjangnya itu. Nampan yang tadi ia bawa sudah diletakkan di atas nakas.

Mengerti raut bingung Kyungsoo, wanita itu tersenyum dan kembali bicara, "Aku adalah ibu Jongin. Jongin bilang, kau teman sekelasnya, 'kan? Namamu Kyungsoo, ya?"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk canggung.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau makan, lalu setelah itu mandi. Aku akan mencarikanmu baju ganti setelah ini. Dan, maaf ya, tadi kami sudah sarapan lebih dulu karena kau masih tidur."

Kembali Kyungsoo hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Wanita di depannya itu sangat baik, tapi ia merasa tidak nyaman bersama dengannya. Maklum, Kyungsoo memang selalu begitu jika dengan orang baru.

"Hari ini kau dan Jongin tidak usah sekolah, kalian istirahat dulu saja. Oke?"

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk, masih belum bisa merespon secara verbal. Setelahnya, wanita dewasa yang masih terlihat cantik itu tersenyum kembali dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan kamar. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

Ia benar-benar berada di rumah Keluarga Kim. Apa sekarang ia telah menjadi bagian dari Keluarga Kim? Itu masih sulit dipercaya.

* * *

Kim Jongin. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan gugup di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Rambut pemuda itu masih basah, menandakan bahwa ia baru saja mandi.

Beberapa kali tangan Jongin terulur untuk mengetuk pintu, tapi beberapa kali pula tangan itu kembali turun karena perasaan ragu.

Baru saja ia ingin kembali mengangkat tangannya, pintu kamar berwarna hitam mengkilap itu sudah terbuka dari dalam. Tubuh Jongin menegang seketika.

Dari balik pintu itu, muncul sosok Do Kyungsoo yang juga menampilkan ekspresi kaget yang sama. Gadis yang mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan gambar abstrak di bagian depannya itu membulatkan mata seperti biasa.

"Jongin- _ssi,_ aku baru saja mau mencarimu."

Jongin menggaruk lengannya dengan kikuk. Rasanya aneh sekali saat ia sadar bahwa sekarang ia tinggal satu rumah dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu bahkan menempati kamar yang berada tepat di depan kamarnya.

Ada rasa senang, tapi ada juga rasa sedih. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, perasaan sedih lah yang lebih mendominasi.

"Ehm... kenapa mencariku, Kyungsoo- _ssi_?" Jongin akhirnya bertanya, tidak sadar diri bahwa tadi sebenarnya ia juga ingin bertemu Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar. Bisa?"

Jongin pun memilih untuk mengangguk. Lebih baik ia menuruti Kyungsoo untuk sekarang.

Pria berwajah rupawan itu akhirnya mengajak Kyungsoo ke halaman belakang, tempat yang menurutnya cocok untuk bicara berdua. Untuk dua orang yang tidak berhubungan dekat, pembicaraan di dalam kamar terbilang tidak pantas.

Halaman belakang rumah Keluarga Kim memang sangat indah. Wajar, ibu Jongin senantiasa merawat tempat itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Bulan lalu tempat itu masih belum terlalu diselimuti oleh salju, tapi hari ini terlihat lain. Tempat itu penuh oleh salju.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk di beranda. Di tempat itu terdapat dua kursi rotan yang biasa digunakan untuk bersantai.

"Aku lupa tidak memakai mantel," Kyungsoo mengeluh sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Jongin menatapnya sedikit. "Mau aku ambilkan mantel di dalam?" tanyanya. Pria itu merasa cukup hangat dengan _sweater_ tebal yang membalut tubuh tegapnya.

"Tidak usah, aku masih bisa menahan dingin untuk sekarang," Kyungsoo menjawab sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. "Lagipula, bahan kaosku ini lumayan tebal. Ibumu yang memberikannya padaku."

"Kau sudah bertemu ibuku?"

"Sudah. Beliau tadi mengantarkan sarapan dan pakaian ganti untukku. Ibumu baik sekali, sama seperti ibuku."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sendu, lelaki itu merasa sedih melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia yakin, Kyungsoo masih merasa bingung menghadapi semuanya. Bagi gadis itu, mungkin semua ini terasa seperti mimpi. Gadis itu pasti ingin cepat terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

"Jongin- _ssi,"_ tiba-tiba gadis itu memanggil Jongin. "Apa kau... percaya bahwa Soojung- _ssi_ bukanlah saudara kembarmu, dan justru akulah saudaramu?"

Jongin tahu, cepat atau lambat, gadis itu pasti akan mempertanyakan pendapatnya, menyuarakan rasa bingungnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kyungsoo- _ssi,"_ Jongin menjawab lirih. "Semuanya berlangsung cepat sehingga kami tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Seharusnya kami meminta ayahmu untuk melakukan tes DNA, tapi ayahmu dan Soojung sudah lebih dulu pergi."

"Kumohon, jangan melakukan tes DNA."

Kalimat permohonan Kyungsoo itu membuat Jongin terkesiap.

"Apa kalian juga tidak menginginkanku di keluarga kalian? Keluarga Do sudah membuangku ke sini, dan apa yang harus kulakukan kalau kalian tidak bersedia menerimaku dengan senang hati? Kalian ingin melakukan tes DNA, berarti kalian tidak menginginkanku di sini, bukan?"

Jongin terkesiap ketika melihat air mata meleleh di pipi putih Kyungsoo.

"Ayahku tidak pernah menginginkanku, Jongin- _ssi._ Ia tidak pernah memperlakukanku dengan baik tiap kali aku mengunjunginya di penjara. Bahkan ia mengatakan hal yang buruk saat terakhir aku berkunjung ke sana seorang diri. Ia sudah merencanakan semua ini. Aku memang bukan anaknya. Kenapa kau tidak percaya, Jongin- _ssi?"_

Hati Jongin tertohok saat matanya melihat sosok Do Kyungsoo yang biasanya tegar itu meneteskan air matanya tak terkendali.

Jujur, Jongin merasa bingung. Hati kecilnya menolak untuk percaya bahwa Kyungsoo adalah adik kembarnya. Pasalnya, ia sepertinya memiliki perasaan yang lebih pada gadis yang hingga kini masih menangis di sampingnya itu.

Iya, Jongin akhirnya menyadari perasaannya. Akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia telah jatuh pada pesona seorang Do Kyungsoo. Tapi sekarang ia bisa apa? Gadis itu kini tengah menangis dengan pengharapan supaya Jongin bersedia menerimanya sebagai saudara. Samar-samar Jongin bisa mendengar suara hatinya retak kemudian pecah.

Tapi, terlepas dari kekecewaannya itu, ia lebih merasa kecewa pada dirinya karena telah membuat Kyungsoo menangis. Selama ini gadis itu memendam sebuah luka yang mendalam, tapi ia justru menabur garam di atas luka itu. Persetan dengan tes DNA, ia tak mau melihat Kyungsoo merasa terbuang. Itu terlalu menyakitkan meskipun hanya untuk dibayangkan.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Jongin akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk tubuh ringkih Kyungsoo. Menyalurkan kehangatan pada tubuh dingin Kyungsoo. Berharap supaya kehangatan itu dapat sampai ke hati Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku..." bisiknya di telinga Kyungsoo. "Aku menerimamu, Kyungsoo. Aku menerimamu sebagai adikku."

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ayah dan ibu Jongin mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Dua orang tua itu diam-diam meneteskan air mata. Entah apa alasan benda cair itu menetes dari bola mata mereka.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Glad's note:

Ya ampun, aku lupa kalau FF ini masih belum end. Maaf banget karena telat update. FF ini drama banget kan ya? Semoga aja nggak pada bosen huhu... barangkali aku emang udah kehilangan kemampuan nulis FF ya? Pensiun lagi aja kali ya? Hahaha.

Makasih buat yang masih setia review :))))


	11. Chapter 11 Paper

**CHAPTER 11**

 **(PAPER)**

* * *

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu."

"Hm? Sesuatu apa?"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan menaiki satu per satu anak tangga di kediaman Keluarga Kim. Setelah menikmati _moment_ penuh haru di beranda belakang rumah, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumah karena Kyungsoo mulai menggigil kedinginan.

Dua remaja itu sudah memutuskan untuk memulai semuanya dari awal, dengan status hubungan yang baru sebagai saudara. Memang terasa aneh, tapi mereka mencoba untuk membiasakan diri.

Mereka mulai dari awal, mulai dari membiasakan diri untuk menanggalkan bahasa formal dan menggunakan bahasa informal. Sedikit demi sedikit mereka mencoba. Toh barangkali ini semua memang sudah digariskan oleh Sang Budha. Pertemuan mereka yang serba kebetulan di awal pasti sudah sesuai dengan jalan takdir, dan akhirnya membawa mereka pada titik ini.

Baru juga mereka sampai di pertengahan tangga, Jongin tadi sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Ayo ikut ke kamarku. Nanti akan kuberikan di kamarku."

Dan akhirnya sepasang anak muda itu memasuki kamar Jongin. Itu adalah kali pertama Kyungsoo berada di kamar Jongin. Tentu ada perasaan canggung, tapi gadis itu tetap tak bisa menahan matanya untuk tidak berkelana. Menurutnya, kamar Jongin yang didominasi dengan warna biru tua itu lumayan rapi untuk ukuran kamar pria. Tidak ada pakaian kotor yang berserakan, juga tidak ada bungkus makanan yang tercecer di lantai. Barangkali asisten rumah tangga Keluarga Kim yang menjaga kebersihan serta kerapian kamar pemuda itu. Entahlah, Kyungsoo hanya tidak yakin jika Jongin sendiri yang melakukannya.

"Duduklah dulu. Aku akan mengambil barangnya."

Menuruti perintah Jongin, Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi ranjang pemuda yang saat ini berstatus sebagai saudaranya itu. Matanya mengamati Jongin yang berjalan menuju sudut ruangan.

Tak berselang lama, Jongin kembali berjalan mendekatinya dengan membawa sebuah kardus misterius berukuran sedang. Alih-alih duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, pemuda tampan itu malah berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan, Jongin?" gadis itu bertanya dengan kaget. Apalagi saat ini Jongin mulai melepaskan sandal rumah yang ia pakai.

Jongin masih belum menjawab. Pemuda berkulit sedikit gelap itu malah membuka penutup kardus yang tadi ia bawa, kemudian mengeluarkan isinya. Sepatu _boot,_ ternyata isinya adalah sepatu _boot_ berwarna _cream_ yang ia beli beberapa waktu lalu di pusat perbelanjaan.

Kyungsoo terkejut melihat benda itu. Matanya semakin membelalak ketika Jongin tiba-tiba memakaikan benda cantik itu di kakinya.

"Nah, ternyata pas," akhirnya Jongin bersuara. "Aku membelinya saat kita bertemu di pusat perbelanjaan beberapa waktu lalu. Kuharap kau menyukai ini. Kakimu akan hangat di dalam sini. Aku tahu kau tidak tahan dengan suhu dingin."

Kyungsoo akhirnya tersenyum. Mata bulatnya masih terpaku pada sepatu yang kini melekat di kakinya. "Terimakasih," ucapnya. "Tapi sebenarnya kau tak perlu membelikanku apa-apa, Jongin."

Jongin akhirnya bangkit dari posisinya dan berpindah duduk di samping Kyungsoo. "Kau sudah memberiku kado ulang tahun yang indah. Jadi, apa salahnya kalau aku membalas memberimu sebuah kado?"

"Hadiah ini bahkan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan hadiah dariku, Jongin. Syal itu buatan tanganku dan pasti tidak ada harganya. Tapi sepatu ini? Ini pasti sangat mahal, 'kan?"

"Kyungsoo, aku tidak suka kau bicara begitu. Syal buatan tanganmu justru jauh lebih berharga. Berapa lama kau menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat itu? Pasti sangat lama, 'kan? Jadi tolong berikan penghargaan untuk dirimu sendiri."

Kyungsoo tertegun. Mata sayunya menatap Jongin untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda itu sedikit kesal karena ia tidak menghargai usahanya sendiri.

"Maaf." Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Jongin. Kalau kau punya uang, seharusnya itu untuk ditabung. Jangan terlalu sering membeli barang mahal."

Jongin akhirnya tersenyum simpul. "Ah, kau ini. Sekali-kali 'kan tidak apa-apa," tuturnya dengan nada jenaka sambil menyikut lengan Kyungsoo, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tadi sempat membeku untuk beberapa saat.

Senyuman Jongin itu pun menular kepada Kyungsoo. Gadis cantik itu akhirnya tersenyum memamerkan senyuman berbentuk hati khas miliknya. Sebuah senyuman cantik yang beberapa kali ia tunjukkan ketika bersama Jongin.

* * *

Ayah dan ibu Jongin tak hentinya tersenyum melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang menikmati menu makan pagi mereka hari ini. Hari ini, sepasang saudara baru itu memutuskan untuk berangkat sekolah lagi.

Orang tua si kembar kini sudah memahami situasinya karena kemarin Jongin sudah menceritakan semuanya. Lagipula, mereka sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo saat gadis itu mengobrol dengan Jongin kemarin.

Mereka semua akhirnya memilih untuk melupakan opsi tes DNA yang kemarin sebenarnya sempat ingin mereka lakukan. Untuk saat ini, mereka memutuskan untuk membiarkan semuanya mengalir apa adanya.

Sepasang suami istri itu masih saja betah memperhatikan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka kompak mencari persamaan dan perbedaan di antara dua anak kembarnya itu. Dan setelah cukup lama memperhatikan, mereka menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin dan Kyungsoo memiliki lebih banyak perbedaan daripada persamaan.

Secara fisik, jelas mereka berdua berbeda. Warna kulit, bentuk mata, bentuk bibir, warna rambut, dan sederet perbedaan lainnya yang terlihat sangat jelas dan tak perlu diperjelas lagi. Sifat mereka pun berbeda. Kyungsoo itu lembut dan penuh pengertian, sedangkan Jongin itu cuek dan acuh pada sekitar.

Terlalu banyak perbedaan, dan hanya segelintir saja persamaan mereka. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama sangat menyayangi dan menghormati orang tua mereka. Mereka juga sama-sama tidak banyak omong dan lebih suka melakukan tindakan secara langsung.

Namun di balik semua perbedaan dan persamaan itu, sepasang suami istri itu mensyukuri kondisi keluarga mereka yang sekarang. Walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa mereka merindukan sosok Soojung.

"Kyungsoo, Keluarga Do kemarin mengirimkan barang-barangmu kemari. Apa kau ingin menatanya sendiri di kamarmu? Ah, kau ingin memakai kamar Soojung atau pindah ke kamar lain, hm?" sang ibu bertanya pada gadis yang kini sudah selesai menghabiskan santap paginya.

Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit berekspresi sendu saat mendengar sosok ibu barunya itu menyebut kata 'Keluarga Do'. Ia kadang lupa bahwa kini ia bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga itu meskipun ia masih menggunakan nama 'Do' sebagai marganya.

"Aku bisa menggunakan kamar manapun, Ibu. Tapi, aku takut Soojung- _ssi_ merasa keberatan jika aku menggunakan kamarnya," gadis itu akhirnya menjawab dengan sopan. Lidahnya masih terasa asing saat menyebut kata 'ibu'.

"Soojung meminta kami untuk mengirimkan barang-barangnya ke rumah Keluarga Do, jadi sepertinya ia tak akan kembali ke rumah ini lagi."

Kyungsoo meringis sedih mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Terlihat jelas bahwa sang kepala keluarga merindukan sosok Soojung. Bagaimanapun juga, Soojung sudah tinggal bersama mereka selama delapanbelas tahun. Tentu gadis itu memberikan banyak kenangan selama ia menjadi bagian dari Keluarga Kim.

Menyadari bahwa atmosfer ruang makan mulai terasa tak nyaman, Jongin akhirnya angkat bicara, "Ayah, apa hari ini kami jadi berangkat ke sekolah bersama Ayah?"

Sang ayah menganggukkan kepala. "Iya, untuk hari ini saja, Ayah ingin mengantar kalian ke sekolah. Selanjutnya, terserah kalian kalau ingin berangkat menggunakan bus."

Baik Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama menganggukkan kepala, memahami maksud perkataan ayah mereka.

Setelah acara sarapan bersama selesai, si kembar dan ayah mereka akhirnya meninggalkan rumah untuk pergi ke sekolah dan juga ke kantor. Tentunya setelah mereka bertiga memberikan kecupan sayang di pipi serta kening sang ibu.

* * *

Jongin dan Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan ke arah mobil ayah mereka yang mulai melaju meninggalkan area sekolah. Alih-alih langsung masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, dua remaja itu malah terdiam di depan sekolah dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo?" Jongin bertanya karena adiknya tampak gelisah dan tidak tenang sejak mereka berdua turun dari mobil.

"Jongin, lebih baik kita tidak bersama saat di sekolah. Aku tidak mau orang-orang jadi ikut membencimu karena kau dekat-dekat denganku."

Jongin menghela napas mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tak mengungkapkan kebenaran apapun di hadapan teman-teman maupun guru mereka di sekolah. Biarkan saja waktu yang mengungkap semuanya, mereka hanya akan mengikuti aliran air.

"Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku," Jongin bicara sambil memegang dua bahu sempit adiknya. "Aku ini kakakmu. Sebagai seorang kakak, aku harus selalu berada di sampingmu dan melindungimu, bukannya malah meninggalkanmu sendirian."

Sebenarnya sulit bagi Jongin untuk menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai sosok 'kakak' untuk seorang Do Kyungsoo. Sungguh, hatinya masih berat untuk mengakui semua itu. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia menekan perasaan pribadinya. Perasaan Kyungsoo adalah prioritasnya sekarang. Perasaan gadis itu tak ubahnya seperti sebuah kaca yang sangat tipis, sangat rentan pecah dan hancur berkeping-keping. Tidak, Jongin tak mengharapkan hal itu terjadi.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Gadis itu takut jika kenangan buruknya selama SMP terulang kembali. Saat itu, ia memiliki seorang sahabat yang selalu bersamanya saat di sekolah. Namun malang, sahabatnya itu ikut di _bully_ oleh teman-temannya yang lain hanya karena ia dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Sejak saat itu, Kyungsoo memilih untuk menjadi siswa penyendiri.

Tapi ia kini tak sendirian, ia memiliki Jongin yang bersedia untuk selalu berada di sisinya dan melindunginya tanpa pamrih. Iya, sebagai seorang kakak.

"Baiklah, Jongin. Aku mengerti. Tetaplah di sampingku sampai akhir. Oke?"

Dan Jongin tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Sepasang anak kembar yang baru dipertemukan kembali itu akhirnya melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju kelas.

Setelah beberapa lama menempuh perjalanan, dua insan itu akhirnya tiba di kelas mereka. Mereka baru ingin melangkah masuk, tapi suara duo penggosip yang sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu membuat mereka berhenti.

"Pantas saja kemarin anak koruptor itu membolos. Ayahnya baru saja bebas, ya?" Itu suara gadis gosip nomor 1, Byun Baekhyun.

"Iya, hanya untuk menyambut seorang koruptor, anak itu rela membolos. Tidak penting sekali, ya?" Dan yang itu adalah gadis gosip nomor 2, Kim Minseok.

Jongin hendak menghampiri mereka untuk memberi pelajaran jika saja Kyungsoo tidak menahan lengannya. Gadis bertubuh kecil itu menggelengkan kepala, membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya dan mengangguk.

Pria yang lebih tinggi akhirnya memilih untuk berjalan lebih dulu memasuki ruang kelas dan duduk di bangkunya yang ada di belakang.

Kyungsoo menyusul tak lama kemudian. Tapi belum juga gadis itu mendudukkan bokongnya ke atas kursi, suara gunjingan kembali menahan langkahnya.

"Hey, anak koruptor. Kupikir kau membolos lagi hari ini. Ternyata tidak, ya?"

"Iya, kupikir juga begitu. Apa kursus dengan ayahmu untuk mempelajari bagaimana cara mencuri uang rakyat sudah selesai?"

Dan Jongin tak lagi mampu menahan emosinya. Sudah jengah ia mendengar seluruh tuduhan yang tak berdasar itu. Lelaki bermarga Kim itu berdiri dari bangkunya dan mendekati dua penggosip yang bergosip di meja barisan tengah.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan lain, ya? Lebih baik kerjakan tugas kalian daripada buang-buang waktu untuk menggunjing!"

Baekhyun dan Minseok menoleh ke arah Jongin dan menatap pemuda itu dengan kening berkerut.

"Oh, kau lagi, Jongin- _ssi,"_ Baekhyun merespon dengan malas. "Lagi-lagi kau membela anak koruptor itu. Kenapa, Jongin- _ssi?_ Kau menyukainya, huh?"

Jongin sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, tapi ia berusaha mengatur ekspresinya sebaik mungkin.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," tuturnya tegas. "Lebih baik kalian berhenti mencampuri urusan orang lain. Kalian merasa lebih baik dari Kyungsoo? Begitu? Aku berani bertaruh kalau mental kalian bahkan tidak lebih baik dari pasien rumah sakit jiwa."

Dan hinaan kejam itu berhasil membungkam dua mulut lebar Baekhyun dan Minseok. Merasa menang, Jongin menyeringai keji, kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo masih berdiri di posisinya dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang tak diketahui maknanya.

* * *

Jongin menatap satu per satu temannya keluar dari kelas. Berbondong-bondong para siswa itu meninggalkan kelas untuk menuju ke kantin. Maklum saja, sekarang adalah jam makan siang, jadi wajar jika teman-teman sekelasnya ingin segera mengisi perut mereka yang sudah melilit karena rasa lapar.

Di dalam kelas itu hanya tersisa Jongin, Sehun, dan juga Kyungsoo. Jongin segera beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati kursi si gadis imut. "Ayo ke kantin. Aku tahu kau tidak sempat menyiapkan bekal tadi pagi," ajaknya pada gadis itu.

Di luar dugaan, gadis itu menolak. "Aku tidak mau," ujarnya.

"Huh? Kenapa memangnya? Kau ingin melewatkan makan siang? Kau bisa sakit kalau tidak makan."

"Di kantin pasti sangat ramai. Aku tidak suka keramaian, Jongin. Lebih baik aku tidak usah makan."

Jongin menghela napas berat. Adik barunya ini kenapa aneh-aneh sekali sih?

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku akan ke kantin untuk membelikanmu makanan, jadi kau jangan kemana-mana. Mengerti?"

Kyungsoo hendak menolak, tapi Jongin sudah berjalan meninggalkan kelas bersama Sehun yang sebelumnya sudah menunggu di pintu kelas.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin yang berjalan di sampingnya. Pemuda berkulit putih itu merangkul bahu sahabatnya. "Aku tahu hatimu pasti sangat sakit menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo ternyata saudaramu, 'kan?" Lelaki itu kembali bertanya sambil tangannya yang lain menepuk-nepuk dada Jongin.

Tentu saja Jongin merasa risih diperlakukan seperti itu oleh sahabatnya sejak kecil. Cepat-cepat Jongin melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Sehun. "Jangan homo begitu, Oh Sehun!" Lelaki itu bergidik ngeri. "Dan, memangnya kenapa dengan perasaanku? Aku baik-baik saja setelah tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah adikku."

Sehun memutar bola matanya mendengar sanggahan Jongin. "Tidak perlu berbohong, Kim Jongin. Aku bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas."

"Aku tidak berbohong. Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku merasa nyaman dengan Kyungsoo karena dia adalah adikku. Aku merasa bahagia saat bersamanya pasti juga karena hal itu. Secara tidak sadar, aku sudah mengenalinya sebagai saudaraku sejak lama."

Dari pancaran mata Jongin saja terlihat jelas bahwa pria itu berusaha menyangkal segala sesuatu yang bersemayam di hatinya. Sehun tahu itu. Ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya sedang dirundung duka dan prahara karena semua kejadian yang menimpanya. Meskipun demikian si pria berkulit pucat memilih untuk tak menanggapi lebih lanjut. Percuma saja mendesak Jongin untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

* * *

Loker Kyungsoo terletak cukup jauh dari lokernya, jadi Jongin berjalan mendekati gadis itu setelah ia menyimpan beberapa barangnya ke dalam lokernya sendiri.

"Jongin, lebih baik kau pulang duluan saja. Aku ingin ke perpustakaan lebih dulu," Kyungsoo bicara sambil sedikit melirik Jongin yang kini sudah menyandarkan punggungnya di deretan loker yang ada di sebelahnya dengan tangan yang menyilang di depan dada.

"Mau meminjam buku?" Lelaki itu bertanya.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu lokernya, lalu fokus menatap saudara kembarnya. "Tidak. Aku mau mencatat beberapa materi yang aku lewatkan kemarin saat kita tidak masuk. Lebih baik kau pulang saja. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menemaniku."

Jongin mendengus dan kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya. "Rajin sekali, sih?" tanyanya dengan setengah mengejek. "Dan, aku memaksa untuk menemanimu. Ayo jalan."

Mau tak mau Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Jongin yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan. Langkah mereka sama-sama mengarah ke gedung perpustakaan sekolah yang terpisah dari gedung utama.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan sambil mengobrol ringan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo tiba di perpustakaan. Mereka berdua meletakkan tas mereka di tempat yang sudah disediakan, kemudian berjalan menuju rak buku pelajaran yang dicari oleh Kyungsoo.

Jongin sih hanya mengekor saja, tidak berniat untuk membaca ataupun belajar.

Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa buku dan membawa buku itu ke ruang baca. Lagi-lagi Jongin hanya mengekor, mengikuti kemanapun gadis itu pergi. Setelah Kyungsoo duduk, Jongin juga duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Apa sejak kecil kau sudah serajin ini?" Jongin bertanya saat Kyungsoo mulai membuka buku yang tadi ia ambil dari rak.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Sejak kecil aku memang suka membaca dan secara otomatis aku juga suka belajar," jawab Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang ia baca.

"Sayang sekali kita tidak menghabiskan masa kecil kita bersama-sama, ya? Aku jadi tidak tahu banyak tentang dirimu."

Kalimat sendu itu membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan atensi pada Jongin. Gadis itu menatap mata Jongin cukup lama, mencoba membaca apa yang dirasakan Jongin lewat tatapan mata.

Menit demi menit berlalu, dan akhirnya gadis bermata _doe_ itu mengalihkan pandangan lagi dari Jongin. Tangan halusnya meraih buku tulis yang tadi ia bawa, membukanya, lalu mencari kertas yang masih bersih dari tulisan. Setelah menemukannya, gadis ayu itu merobek selembar kertas, lalu menyerahkannya pada Jongin.

"Kau ingin tahu banyak tentang diriku, 'kan? Kalau begitu, tuliskan pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu di kertas ini, lalu nanti aku akan menjawabnya. Jangan terburu-buru, pikirkan baik-baik sembari menungguku mencatat."

Jongin menerima kertas pemberian Kyungsoo. Ia sebenarnya kurang mengerti, tapi akhirnya ia memilih mengangguk. Ia juga meminjam satu bolpoin milik Kyungsoo dan mulai memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan pada adiknya itu.

Menit demi menit berlalu, dan kertas kosong di tangan Jongin mulai terisi. Kyungsoo juga sudah mulai mencatat di buku catatannya.

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah satu jam berdiam diri di perpustakaan. Mereka tidak akan sadar jika salah satu petugas perpustakaan tidak menghampiri mereka untuk mengusir mereka. Maklum saja, perpustakaan akan segera tutup.

Dengan sedikit menanggung malu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo akhirnya membereskan barang-barang mereka dan lekas beranjak meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Bodoh sekali ya kita sampai lupa waktu begitu?" Kyungsoo bertanya di antara tawanya saat mereka berjalan berdua meninggalkan sekolah yang sudah sunyi.

Jongin juga tertawa menyadari kebodohan mereka. "Kita terlalu asyik tadi," ucapnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, ini daftar pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," imbuhnya sambil menyerahkan kertas yang sejak tadi menyita waktunya.

Kyungsoo menerimanya, tapi sejurus kemudian ia mengernyit. "Kenapa kau melipat bagian bawah kertasnya seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo sudah akan membuka lipatan kertasnya, tapi cepat-cepat Jongin mencegahnya. "Jangan dibuka!" pintanya. "Itu pertanyaan terakhir. Nanti saja membukanya."

Kyungsoo pun akhirnya mengangguk dan mulai membaca pertanyaan pertama untuknya, "Pertanyaan pertama, _apa makanan kesukaanmu?_ Ehm, aku suka makan apapun, tapi lebih suka lagi kalau makanan itu aku sendiri yang memasaknya."

"Kau benar-benar tidak memiliki makanan kesukaan yang spesifik?" Kyungsoo menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Oke, pertanyaan selanjutnya."

Kyungsoo pun membacakan pertanyaan nomor dua untuknya, " _Pada umur berapa kau berhenti pipis di celana?_ Ya! Pertanyaan macam apa ini?"

Jongin tertawa keras saat tangan kurus Kyungsoo memukuli lengannya. "Sudah, jawab saja," ujarnya setelah ia berhasil menyudahi tawanya.

"Aku tidak ingat! Ah, aku lanjutkan saja. _Apa moment paling memalukan dalam hidupmu?_ Pertanyaan aneh apa lagi ini? Aku tidak mau menjawab! Ini kukembalikan kertasmu!" Kyungsoo yang kesal mendorong kertas putih itu kepada Jongin, lalu berlari menuju halte bus yang ada di dekat sekolahnya.

Jongin terkekeh dan mengikutinya. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah sangat akrab dan tidak canggung lagi. Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah bisa bicara dengan bebas padanya. Sejatinya, Kyungsoo bukanlah pribadi yang dingin dan acuh. Gadis itu sangat hangat dan penuh perhatian, terkadang juga lucu dan sangat ceria. Karakternya yang dulu tampak pendiam dan dingin hanya disebabkan oleh lingkungan yang tak berpihak padanya.

Tak berselang lama, bus mereka tiba dan mereka langsung naik ke bus itu.

"Aku 'kan hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam, Kyungsoo," lelaki itu berujar saat dirinya dan Kyungsoo sudah duduk bersama di dalam bus. "Sudah, lanjut ke pertanyaan terakhir saja. Ini." Kembali Jongin menyerahkan kertasnya kepada Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu akhirnya mengalah dan memilih untuk meninggalkan belasan pertanyaan yang tersisa dan langsung lanjut ke pertanyaan terakhir.

Dengan malas Kyungsoo merebut kertas itu dan membuka lipatan di bagian bawah kertas. Masih dengan malas, Kyungsoo membaca tulisan Jongin, " _Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?_ Pertanyaan macam apa lagi ini?"

"Jawab saja," Jongin berujar dengan raut serius yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut. Cepat sekali perubahan ekspresi pemuda yang memiliki tubuh tinggi di atas rata-rata itu, sampai-sampai Kyungsoo tercekat dibuatnya.

Di dalam bus yang cukup sepi, dua anak remaja itu saling bertatapan, tidak peduli pada dunia sekitar. Mereka duduk bersisian dengan kepala yang saling menghadap satu sama lain. Saling menatap indahnya pahatan Tuhan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka. Bahkan hembusan napas mereka saling beradu. Membagi kehangatan yang agaknya dibutuhkan satu sama lain.

"Pernah," Kyungsoo menjawab seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela di sampingnya. Menatap bulir-bulir salju yang mulai turun dari langit senja. "Tapi aku segera membunuh perasaan itu."

"Kenapa?"

Kembali Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin setelah pria itu melontarkan kata tanya. Mata bulat gadis itu menatap pria yang saat ini juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang terlihat sendu. Tatapan mata itu sarat akan kesedihan dan permohonan. Entah apa yang pria itu harapkan, tapi mata itu seperti meneriakkan sebuah permohonan.

Dengan masih terus menatap intens mata pria yang duduk di sampingnya, Kyungsoo memberikan jawaban, "Karena aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang seharusnya tidak kucintai, Jongin."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Glad's note:

Empat chapter lagi end! terimakasih untuk yang masih setia review FF ini. Maaf nggak bisa bales satu-satu :(


	12. Chapter 12 Fire

**CHAPTER 12**

 **(FIRE)**

* * *

Tak terasa, sudah satu pekan berlalu pasca satu demi satu fakta tersingkap ke permukaan. Meskipun pada awalnya terasa berat dan sulit, namun mereka dengan cepat dapat beradaptasi pada suasana baru di kehidupan mereka.

Meskipun sebenarnya ada rindu, tapi mereka menahannya. Berusaha untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada.

Selama satu minggu ke belakang, Jongin tak sekalipun bertemu dengan Soojung. Ia tidak tahu, apakah hal itu memang disengaja oleh Soojung, atau takdir memang belum ingin mempertemukan mereka berdua.

Jongin tak tahu, dan tak terlalu ingin tahu.

Tapi sifat acuh Jongin itu berubah total ketika tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Soojung siang itu. Ketika dirinya baru saja kembali dari ruang guru untuk mengumpulkan tugas teman-temannya, lelaki muda itu berpapasan dengan Soojung di tangga yang terletak tidak jauh dari kelasnya.

Beruntung, saat ini adalah jam istirahat dan tak banyak orang yang berada di lantai dua. Mungkin para siswa sudah berkumpul di kantin untuk menikmati makan siang.

Jongin tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ditambah lagi, Soojung terlihat berbeda dari yang terakhir ia lihat. Ah, entahlah, malam itu pun gadis itu terlihat lain dari biasanya.

Iya, malam di mana semua fakta itu terungkap, Soojung terlihat berbeda. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu tidak tampak terkejut saat Changmin mengungkapkan semua kebenarannya. Bahkan gadis itu tidak menolak saat diajak pergi meninggalkan rumah Keluarga Kim.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kim Jongin?" gadis berambut panjang itu mengawali pembicaraan.

Jongin tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya ketika menjawab, "Baik. Tentu saja kabarku baik."

Gadis cantik di depannya tersenyum. "Apa tidak ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan kepadaku? Sepertinya kau memendam sesuatu. Ungkapkan saja daripada menjadi beban."

Jongin tak mengerti kenapa Soojung masih saja mampu membaca dirinya seperti sebuah buku di saat mereka sudah lama tak berjumpa dan terdapat jarak yang membentang di antara mereka. Ternyata Soojung tak sepenuhnya berubah, pikirnya.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja malam itu? Bahkan kau tidak terkejut setelah mengetahui kebenarannya," akhirnya Jongin memilih untuk mengungkap rasa ingin tahunya.

Di hadapannya, Soojung masih mempertahankan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku sudah lebih dulu tahu tentang semuanya, Jongin," gadis itu memulai ceritanya. "Sehari sebelum pesta, Paman Jung mengajakku untuk bertemu Ayah. Kupikir, Ayah Kim Junsu yang ingin menemuiku. Tapi saat aku sampai di restoran itu, tidak ada Ayah Kim Junsu. Saat itulah mereka menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Menceritakan bahwa sebenarnya aku adalah putri kandung Ayah Do Changmin. Beliau ada di sana saat itu."

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dan kau langsung mempercayai hal itu?"

"Ya," gadis di depannya menjawab tanpa ragu. "Lagipula, aku senang saat tahu bahwa ternyata kita tidak bersaudara. Awalnya aku tidak menyadari peluang itu, tapi Paman Jung menyadarkanku. Beliau ternyata tahu perasaanku padamu karena beliau tidak sengaja mendengar pengakuanku padamu beberapa waktu lalu. Beliau benar-benar memberi pencerahan. Sekarang tidak ada penghalang untuk perasaanku lagi, Jongin. Tidak ada alasan untukmu menolak perasaanku."

Soojung bicara panjang lebar dengan penuh percaya diri, menduga bahwa pria tinggi di depannya tak akan bisa berkutik lagi.

Tapi gadis itu rupanya salah kaprah. Jongin justru tertawa setelahnya.

"Kau bilang aku tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk menolakmu? Maaf, tapi kau salah. Aku akan selalu memiliki alasan untuk menolakmu, karena aku tak pernah memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu."

Justru Soojung yang kini mati kutu. "Kenapa kau seperti ini?" gadis itu bertanya dengan lemah. "Apa karena gadis itu kau jadi seperti ini? Kau menyukainya? Kau menyukai adik kembarmu sendiri? Sadarlah, Jongin! Kau tidak boleh menyukai saudaramu sendiri!"

Lagi-lagi Jongin malah tertawa meskipun sosok di depannya terlihat semakin emosi.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh sedangkan dulu kau boleh? Dulu kau menyukaiku padahal kau tahu bahwa aku ini saudaramu, 'kan? Lalu kenapa kau sekarang melarangku?"

Gadis di depan Jongin mulai meneteskan air mata. Sesungguhnya Jongin merasa tidak tega, tapi ia tak mau memberikan harapan palsu pada siapapun. Ia harus berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya saat ini.

"Dengarkan aku, Soojung. Lebih baik kau menerima pria yang tulus mencintaimu dan berhenti mengejarku. Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran. Aku bisa menjamin hal itu."

Dan setelahnya Jongin memilih untuk kembali ke dalam kelas karena seseorang telah menunggunya.

Iya, Do Kyungsoo telah menunggunya sambil menatap dirinya dengan kesal. "Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya gadis berkulit putih itu.

Jongin tersenyum dan menempatkan diri untuk duduk di depan Kyungsoo. "Maaf, tadi aku bertemu dengan Soojung secara tidak sengaja."

Kyungsoo yang hampir menyuapkan garpu yang penuh dengan _kimchi spagetthi_ buatannya tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak. Kembali meletakkan garpu ke dalam kotak bekalnya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" gadis itu bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Bisa dilihat Jongin menghela napas berat. "Kau tahu? Soojung itu sama sepertimu."

"Huh? Sama bagaimana?"

"Iya, sama. Ia mencintai orang yang seharusnya tidak ia cintai. Sama, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo tercengang. Tentu ia masih mengingat percakapannya dengan Jongin seminggu yang lalu di dalam bus yang membawa mereka pulang. Saat itu, setelah Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, mereka tak saling bicara lagi. Suasana mendadak canggung. Tapi untungnya itu tak berlangsung lama. Begitu sampai di rumah, kecanggungan itu mencair begitu saja.

"Jongin..." tiba-tiba gadis berbadan ramping itu memanggil lelaki di depannya. "Orang yang dicintai oleh Soojung... adalah dirimu, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Jongin melebarkan matanya. "A-apa maksudmu? Dari mana kau—"

"Sehari setelah pesta ulang tahunmu, aku tidak sengaja menemukan buku harian Soojung di dalam kamarnya. Ia mencurahkan semua perasaannya kepadamu di dalam sana. Bagaimana awalnya ia jatuh hati padamu, bagaimana awalnya ia menyangkal perasaan itu, bagaimana ia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan itu darimu, dan bagaimana hancurnya hatinya saat kau menolaknya."

Jongin mematung, ia tak menduga jika Kyungsoo sudah mengetahui semua tentang Soojung. Sebuah aib yang ia simpan rapat-rapat, ternyata sudah diketahui oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, dulu perasaan Soojung memang salah karena kalian mengira bahwa kalian bersaudara. Tapi sekarang kalian tahu yang sebenarnya, jadi perasaan Soojung sudah bukan merupakan kesalahan."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyebut Soojung sama denganku? Kenapa kau menyebut Soojung mencintai orang yang seharusnya tidak ia cintai? Perasaan Soojung tidaklah salah."

"Tidak, Kyungsoo. Perasaan Soojung salah karena... aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan itu."

* * *

Hari Minggu yang dingin. Biasanya Jongin lebih memilih untuk bergelung di balik selimut di hari yang sedingin ini. Tapi sayang, ia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Sehun untuk membawa Kyungsoo ke suatu tempat. Iya, ke rumah kekasih Sehun yang bernama Luhan.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya menolak permintaan Sehun itu. Berdalih bahwa ia belum siap untuk kembali ke wilayah yang dekat dengan rumah lamanya.

Namun penolakan Kyungsoo akhirnya luluh karena Luhan benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya di rumahnya. Kyungsoo dan Luhan dulu memang menjalin hubungan yang cukup baik sebagai tetangga, dan tiba-tiba saja Luhan ingin bernostalgia dengan Kyungsoo dengan cara berkumpul di rumahnya. Entahlah, keinginan Luhan memang terbilang aneh.

Beberapa menit lalu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo tiba di rumah Luhan. Seperti biasa, mereka menggunakan angkutan umum untuk sampai ke tempat itu.

Begitu Luhan membukakan pintu untuk mereka, gadis yang memiliki mata seperti rusa itu langsung memeluk Kyungsoo. Mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan Kyungsoo dan menyalahkan takdir karena mereka tak pernah bisa bertemu saat di sekolah.

Setelah puas melepas rindu, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Sehun akhirnya berkumpul di ruang tamu, mengobrol ini dan itu sesuka hati.

"Sehun sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku," Luhan tiba-tiba saja mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo bingung. "Ehm, tentang hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Sehun sudah bercerita."

Seketika Jongin melotot ke arah Sehun karena sahabatnya itu sudah seenaknya membocorkan rahasianya.

"Apa? Aku hanya tidak mau menyimpan rahasia apapun dari kekasihku. Apa aku salah?" Sehun malah bertanya seolah tak merasa berdosa.

"Tapi itu 'kan rahasiaku, tidak harusnya kau membocorkannya pada orang lain, bodoh!" Jongin yang tak mau kalah langsung membalas perkataan Sehun.

"Tapi Luhan _Noona_ bukan orang lain. Apa salahnya, sih?"

Baru saja Jongin akan kembali membalas, tapi Kyungsoo sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya. "Sudah, tidak apa-apa, lagipula lambat laun semua orang juga akan tahu. Teman-teman di sekolah saja sudah mulai membicarakan kita, 'kan?"

Jongin mengangguk dan Kyungsoo membebaskan mulut Jongin dari cengkeramannya.

"Nah, untung saja Kyungsoo berpikiran terbuka, tidak berpikiran dangkal sepertimu, Kim Jongin."

Kali ini bukan Kyungsoo yang melerai perdebatan Jongin dan Sehun, tapi Luhan lah yang beraksi. Gadis cantik itu mencubit pinggang Sehun pelan dan membuat Sehun langsung membungkam mulutnya sendiri.

"Kita terlalu asyik mengobrol sampai aku lupa tidak menawarkan minuman. Tapi maaf ya, aku hanya punya air putih," Luhan meminta maaf sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Setiap kali aku berkunjung ke sini, selalu saja hanya ada air putih ya, _Sunbae_?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada jenaka, membuahkan tawa dari tiga orang lainnya yang ada di tempat itu. "Aku akan membeli minuman dan _snack_ di swalayan supaya acara kita lebih seru. Mau ikut, Kyungsoo?"

Gadis yang diberi pertanyaan mengangguk, dan dua saudara itu pun akhirnya meninggalkan rumah Luhan untuk menuju ke swalayan yang tak jauh dari tempat itu.

Tapi setelah mereka keluar dari pintu gerbang rumah Luhan, langkah mereka justru terhenti secara otomatis.

"Kyungsoo?"

Suara yang tak asing bagi Kyungsoo itu menyapa pendengarannya, membuat si pemilik nama membeku di atas pijakannya.

Jongin yang menyadari situasi akhirnya menepuk bahu Kyungsoo, kemudian berkata pada Kyungsoo bahwa dirinya akan pergi ke swalayan lebih dulu. Tanpa menunggu balasan Kyungsoo, lelaki berambut hitam kecoklatan itu segera beranjak meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Kyungsoo? Itu benar-benar dirimu 'kan, sayang?"

Suara itu kembali merasuk ke dalam indera pendengaran Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasakan perih di hatinya.

Tanpa ragu, Kyungsoo langsung bergerak untuk memeluk sosok yang sejak tadi memanggil namanya itu. "Ibu..." gadis itu berbisik lirih. Dua tangannya memeluk sang _ibu_ dengan erat.

Ibu Kyungsoo membalas pelukan sang putri yang sangat dirindukannya. "Kyungsoo... Ibu sangat merindukanmu. Ibu ingin mencarimu, tapi ayahmu tak pernah memberi izin."

Air mata Kyungsoo menetes, tapi buru-buru gadis itu menghapusnya. Dengan gerak pelan, gadis itu melepas pelukannya. "Aku juga sangat merindukan Ibu," tuturnya lembut.

"Sayang, Ibu masih belum bisa mempercayai semuanya. Walaupun ayahmu sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Ibu, tapi Ibu tak ingin mempercayainya. Walaupun ayahmu membawa pulang anak gadis lain, tapi Ibu yakin bahwa kau adalah putri Ibu."

Kyungsoo menatap ibunya dengan miris. Wanita itu memang sangat menyayanginya dengan tulus sejak ia kecil, dan ia juga menyayangi wanita itu dengan kasih sayang yang sama besarnya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Takdir berkata lain. Walaupun mereka saling menyayangi, tapi nyatanya di antara mereka tak ada ikatan darah.

"Ibu harus makan dengan baik dan tidur dengan cukup, oke? Ibu terlihat semakin kurus," akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sang ibu tersenyum pilu mendengar perkataan putrinya. "Tapi kau tampak semakin gemuk, sayang. Apa kau makan dengan baik? Kau bahagia tinggal seatap dengan pria tampan tadi?"

"Ibu~" gadis itu bahkan masih bisa merengek manja pada wanita dewasa di hadapannya. "Pria tampan yang Ibu maksud itu adalah saudara kembarku, jadi Ibu jangan berpikir macam-macam."

Sang ibu tergelak mendengar ucapan putri tersayangnya. "Dengarkan Ibu, sayang. Kalau kau memang berjodoh dengannya, maka kalian akan bersatu. Ibu yakin itu."

"Ibu ini bicara apa, sih? Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Ia kakakku, Ibu."

Wanita dewasa itu akhirnya mengalah dan membingkai wajah putrinya dengan dua tangan halusnya. "Apapun itu, Ibu selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Tetaplah bahagia, sayang."

Dan Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan air matanya mendengar doa tulus yang diucapkan oleh ibunya.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah hari ketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada dalam sebuah bus. Mereka berada dalam perjalanan pulang usai acara berkunjung di rumah Luhan selesai.

Sebenarnya Luhan masih belum rela melepas kepergian Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin bersikeras mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pulang.

Seorang Kim Jongin yang biasanya acuh dan sangat tidak peka, hari ini tiba-tiba saja peka terhadap perubahan suasana hati adiknya usai bertemu dengan ibunya. Iya, Kyungsoo mendadak menjadi lebih diam setelah pertemuan yang tak disengaja itu.

Oleh karena itu, Jongin memutuskan untuk mengajak Kyungsoo pulang supaya suasana hati gadis itu tak jadi semakin buruk.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mempertemukan kalian lagi di lain kesempatan."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ibumu. Kalau kau masih merindukan ibumu, aku bisa mengajakmu untuk bertemu dengan beliau lagi lain waktu."

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia tak menyangka Jongin akan memahami perasaannya dengan semudah itu. Pria itu memang benar, ia masih belum tuntas melepas rindu dengan ibunya. Dan ia pun terkejut karena Jongin menawarkan bantuan seperti itu kepadanya.

"Tidak perlu, Jongin. Ibu harus belajar menerima kenyataan bahwa aku bukanlah putri kandungnya. Ibu tidak bisa terus memimpikan hal yang mustahil."

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menolak penawaran Jongin. Gadis itu mencoba bersikap realistis, menolak untuk memberikan harapan palsu kepada wanita yang telah membesarkannya selama delapanbelas tahun dengan sangat baik.

"Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku. Meskipun kalian tidak memiliki ikatan darah, namun hal itu tidak memutus hubungan kalian sebagai ibu dan anak. Beliau sudah membesarkanmu dan menjagamu selama ini, dan itu adalah tugas seorang ibu. Beliau mengambil peran itu selama kau terpisah dari ibu kandungmu. Mengertilah, Kyungsoo. Tidak mudah bagi beliau untuk berpisah denganmu."

Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat mendengar nasehat Jongin. Otaknya bekerja dengan ekstra keras untuk mencerna petuah dari Jongin. Sebuah petuah yang tidak pernah terbesit di benaknya sebelumnya.

Lelaki tampan itu masih menatapnya. Dari tatapnya, sebuah kesungguhan dan ketulusan terpancar dengan jelas. Kesungguhan dan ketulusan itu mampu untuk menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari pikiran sempitnya.

"Jongin..." gadis itu memanggil pria di sampingnya. "Boleh aku meminjam bahumu? Tiba-tiba aku mengantuk," lanjutnya.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Pria itu tak menjawab secara verbal, namun tangannya tergerak untuk menepuk-nepuk bahu kirinya, memberikan isyarat pada Kyungsoo untuk menempati bahu lebarnya itu.

Dan Kyungsoo pun langsung memahami isyarat itu. Si gadis berambut hitam dengan perlahan mulai meletakkan kepalanya di atas bahu lebar sang kakak. "Terimakasih, Jongin," gadis itu berbisik lirih.

Entah bisikan itu mampu didengar oleh Jongin atau tidak, yang penting ia sudah mengucapkan hal yang tadi sangat ingin ia ucapkan.

* * *

Mereka baru saja melaksanakan praktikum Biologi di laboratorium. Biologi merupakan jam pertama hari ini, jadi anak-anak itu masih bisa berkonsentrasi menjalankan praktikum di laboratorium tadi.

Lain halnya jika praktikum dilaksanakan siang atau sore hari, maka anak-anak itu sudah lelah dan hasilnya mereka jadi bermalas-malasan.

Laboratorium Biologi berada di lantai satu. Artinya, siswa-siswa di kelas Jongin saat ini masih berada cukup jauh dari kelas mereka.

"Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat pucat sejak tadi," Jongin bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang keluar dari laboratorium bersamanya. Mereka berdua keluar terakhir, para siswa lain berada tak jauh di depan mereka.

"Aku sehat kok. Hanya saja... tamu bulanan."

"Huh? Apa maksudnya?"

"Begitu saja kau tak mengerti? Tamu bulanan, Jongin. Siklus bulanan seorang wanita."

Mulut Jongin membulat begitu ia memahami perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia tadi sempat berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo bicara dengan bahasa planet, tapi ternyata Kyungsoo hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa ia sedang menstruasi.

"Oh," akhirnya Jongin bicara lagi. "Tapi kau terlihat sangat pucat. Apa perutmu sangat sakit?" tanya kemudian.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil memegangi perutnya. "Sangat sakit. Rasanya seperti diremas-remas."

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau istirahat di ruang kesehatan saja. Aku takut kalau kau sampai pingsan nanti."

"Lalu aku harus membolos? Begitu? Aku tidak mau, Jongin. Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Kyungsoo, jangan memaksakan diri. Setelah istirahat sebentar, pasti kau akan merasa lebih baik. Sudahlah, ayo ke ruang kesehatan."

Dan Jongin tanpa menerima penolakan lagi langsung menyeret Kyungsoo menuju ruang kesehatan yang kebetulan terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari Laboratorium Biologi.

Begitu mereka sudah berada di dalam ruang kesehatan yang sebenarnya diperuntukkan untuk siswa perempuan itu, Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk berbaring di atas salah satu ranjang.

"Kau istirahat di sini saja. Nanti aku yang akan memintakan izin untukmu pada salah satu guru. Saat istirahat siang, aku akan datang ke sini lagi. Mengerti?" Jongin bertanya dan Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Pemuda bertubuh atletis itu lalu menarik sebuah selimut dan menutupi tubuh kecil Kyungsoo dengan selimut warna putih. Tak lupa, Jongin menutup tirai yang mengelilingi ranjang Kyungsoo supaya tidak ada orang yang mengganggu istirahat gadis itu.

Setelah selesai, Jongin berpamitan pada Kyungsoo dan langsung bergegas menuju kelasnya karena mungkin saat ini ia sudah terlambat masuk.

Sepeninggal Jongin, seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna coklat memasuki ruangan bercat putih itu.

* * *

Kim Jongin mencoba untuk fokus mengikuti mata pelajaran Matematika yang diampu oleh Guru Cho. Guru bertubuh kurus yang katanya memenangkan olimpiade Matematika saat di bangku SMA itu sedang menjelaskan materi Peluang yang sebenarnya mudah dipahami dan cukup disukai oleh Jongin.

Sayangnya, fokus pemuda bermarga Kim itu hanya tersisa separuh saat ini. Separuh sisa fokusnya melayang ke ruang kesehatan, memikirkan bagaimana kondisi Kyungsoo yang tadi memperlihatkan ekspresi kesakitan saat mereka masih bersama. Jongin tidak tega melihat ekspresi itu, tapi ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan rasa sakit gadis itu. Satu-satunya cara yang terpikir olehnya adalah membiarkan gadis itu beristirahat untuk beberapa waktu.

Guru Cho masih sibuk menulis ini dan itu di papan tulis ketika tiba-tiba saja alarm kebakaran berbunyi nyaring dan terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Sontak para siswa berlari berhamburan meninggalkan ruang kelas sambil berteriak dengan panik. Padahal mereka sudah pernah mengikuti simulasi kebakaran sebelumnya, dan seharusnya mereka tahu bahwa mereka tidak boleh panik saat menghadapi situasi seperti itu.

Jongin juga bergegas untuk meninggalkan ruang kelas, tapi ia tidak sepanik teman-temannya yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan itu.

Nah, barulah saat ia keluar dari kelas dan mendengar beberapa temannya berteriak, kepanikan itu seketika datang menyergap.

"API BERASAL DARI RUANG KESEHATAN!"

Teriakan salah seorang temannya itu membuatnya langsung melesat ke arah ruangan tempat Kyungsoo beristirahat tadi. Rasa takut seketika menyergap batinnya. Bulir-bulir keringat berjatuhan padahal saat ini suhu udara masih cukup dingin. Lelaki itu terus berlari melawan arus. Orang-orang berlari menjauh dari ruang kesehatan, tapi ia justru sebaliknya.

"Kim Jongin! Kau mau kemana?"

Seorang guru yang ternyata merupakan wali kelasnya itu tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Jongin dan menahan pergerakan lelaki muda itu. Menghalangi supaya Jongin tidak nekat mendekati ruang kesehatan yang saat ini masih dilalap si jago merah.

"Kyungsoo ada di sana, Guru Park! Aku harus menyelamatkan Kyungsoo!"

"Tenanglah, Kim Jongin! Pemadam kebakaran sedang berusaha memadamkan api di sana. Kau tidak perlu kesana!"

Jongin tak menggubris perkataan gurunya. Ia dengan kuat melepaskan pegangan gurunya itu dari tubuhnya, lalu kembali berlari mendekati ruangan yang hingga kini masih terkungkung api merah.

"Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo!" lelaki itu berteriak di depan ruang kesehatan itu.

Salah seorang petugas pemadam kebakaran mendekatinya dan memegang dua bahunya. "Tenanglah, Nak! Jangan mendekati kobaran api!"

"Tapi Kyungsoo ada di sana! Do Kyungsoo ada di dalam!"

"Tidak ada orang di dalam. Kami sudah berhasil mengevakuasi korban yang terjebak di dalam. Sekarang mereka berada di halaman belakang untuk mendapat perawatan."

Tanpa mengucap terimakasih, Jongin langsung berlari lagi menuju halaman belakang. Pikirannya kalut, ia berharap Kyungsoo berada di sana dengan keadaan selamat tanpa luka sedikitpun.

Setelah pemuda itu sampai di halaman belakang, matanya segala memindai ke segala arah untuk menemukan sosok adiknya yang sejak tadi membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

Dan di sana, di salah satu sudut halaman belakang, ia menemukan sosok Do Kyungsoo sedang terbaring lemah di atas sebuah tandu. Di sampingnya terdapat sejumlah orang berpakaian putih yang memasangkan alat bantu pernapasan di hidung adiknya itu.

Segera saja Jongin berlari mendekati sosok gadis itu. "Kyungsoo!" ia memekik cukup kencang saat berada di dekat Kyungsoo.

Dua perawat yang tadi membantu Kyungsoo langsung melotot tajam ke arahnya.

Si gadis Do lalu memaksa dirinya untuk bangkit dan melepas alat bantu pernapasan dari hidungnya. "Jo-Jongin..." gadis itu berbisik lemah, terlihat jelas jejak air mata di pipi putihnya.

Menyadari situasi di tempat itu, dua perawat yang tadi melotot pada Jongin akhirnya meninggalkan sosok remaja itu.

Jongin pun langsung berlutut di samping Kyungsoo. "Mana yang sakit, Kyungsoo? Apa kau terluka?" pria itu bertanya seraya matanya menginspeksi tubuh Kyungsoo, mencari-cari kemungkinan adanya luka di tubuh mulus saudaranya itu.

Yang diberi pertanyaan hanya menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak terluka, Jongin. Para petugas pemadam dengan sigap menolongku tadi. Hanya saja... asap... api... aku tidak bisa bernapas."

Jongin tak perlu menunggu lama untuk segera memeluk tubuh ringkih Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menangis dalam pelukannya, menyalurkan seluruh emosi yang ia tahan sejak tadi.

Ia sedang tidur saat tiba-tiba indera penciumannya mencium bau asap dan benda terbakar. Saat ia membuka matanya, api sudah membakar sebagian besar ruang kesehatan, dan ia kesulitan mengambil napas karena asap pekat yang menyelimuti ruangan itu. Beruntung, petugas pemadam kebakaran cepat datang menembus api dan segera membopongnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukan Jongin saat matanya mendapati sosok seorang gadis yang sebelumnya berbaring di sampingnya kini sudah berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi posisinya sekarang.

"Soojung- _ssi..."_ Kyungsoo berbisik lirih sambil terus memperhatikan sosok gadis yang kini semakin jauh darinya.

Jongin yang masih di sampingnya mampu mendengar suara itu. "Ada apa dengan Soojung, Kyungsoo?" pemuda itu bertanya.

Kyungsoo kemudian kembali menoleh pada Jongin dan menjawab, "Soojung- _ssi..._ ia juga berada di dalam ruang kesehatan saat kebakaran itu terjadi."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Glad's note:

I'm going to send my deepest condolence to SHINee's Kim Jonghyun. He shined brightly on stage, and now I hope he'll shine brighter in the sky. I hope his family and friends are strong enough to let him go to the better place.

And for all fans around the world, please be mature. Let's show our support and love to our idol. Don't give too much pressure to them. We all know that idol life is not easy. They smile outside, but they might cry inside. Let's protect them with our love. Don't let this tragedy happens twice.


	13. Chapter 13 Hair

**CHAPTER 13**

 **(HAIR)**

* * *

Jongin termenung mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Ia tak tahu bahwa ternyata Soojung juga ada di ruang kesehatan bersama Kyungsoo saat insiden kebakaran itu terjadi.

Apa yang kira-kira dilakukan oleh Soojung? Tiba-tiba saja terbesit satu pikiran negatif di benak pemuda itu.

"Apa Soojung yang sengaja menyulut api untuk membakar ruang kesehatan itu?"

Kyungsoo menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "A-apa maksudmu, Jongin? Kenapa kau menuduh Soojung- _ssi_ seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak asal menuduh, Kyungsoo. Soojung membencimu, dan bisa saja ia berniat untuk mencelakaimu dengan membakar ruang kesehatan itu."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, enggan mempercayai bahwa Jongin memiliki pemikiran negatif seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang sebisa mungkin menjauhi prasangka negatif tentang orang lain.

"Aku yakin ia tidak melakukannya," Kyungsoo menegaskan. "Lagipula, samar-samar aku tadi mendengar bahwa penyebab kebakaran itu adalah korsleting listrik, bukan ulah manusia."

Jongin terdiam, merasa sedikit menyesal karena telah menuduhkan hal yang tidak benar pada sosok gadis yang selama delapanbelas tahun tumbuh bersamanya itu. Soojung memang seorang gadis yang sangat ambisius, tapi tak seharusnya ia menyimpan praduga keji atas seorang gadis yang telah ia kenal luar dalam itu. Soojung tak pernah melampaui batas, begitu kira-kira pikirannya saat ini.

"Jongin, aku justru merasa kasihan pada Soojung- _ssi_ ," Kyungsoo kembali bicara. "Soojung- _ssi_ tadi berbaring pada tandu yang terletak di sampingku, tapi kau sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Kau hanya peduli padaku, menenangkanku, dan memelukku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Soojung- _ssi_ karena kau seolah tidak peduli padanya. Tak heran jika ia pergi begitu saja tadi."

Jongin masih belum merespon. Dalam diam ia mencoba memikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo. Memang benar, tadi ia sama sekali tak melihat sosok Soojung yang berada di dekat Kyungsoo. Yang ia lihat dalam kualitas _high definition_ hanyalah sosok Kyungsoo, sedangkan yang lain terlihat _blur._

"Jongin, seharusnya kau juga menanyakan kondisi Soojung- _ssi_. Ia tadi terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Kupikir ia berada di ruang kesehatan karena tidak enak badan, dan kondisinya semakin buruk pasca kebakaran. Wajahnya pucat dan ia terlihat ketakutan. Lebih baik sekarang kau menyusul Soojung- _ssi_ untuk menenangkannya."

Jongin memikirkan kata-kata Kyungsoo. Apakah Soojung benar-benar berada dalam kondisi buruk pasca insiden tadi? Jika iya, maka seharusnya ia memang menghampiri Soojung untuk menenangkan kondisi gadis itu, mungkin memeluknya sebentar sampai kondisinya membaik.

Tapi, Jongin tidak menyetujui gagasan itu. Karena jika ia melakukannya, maka Soojung akan semakin sulit untuk melepaskannya. Soojung akan semakin berharap padanya.

"Kyungsoo, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," lelaki itu akhirnya membuka suara setelah terdiam cukup lama, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. "Apa kau akan baik-baik saja jika aku menyusul Soojung sekarang? Apa kau akan baik-baik saja jika aku memeluk Soojung? Apa kau akan baik-baik saja jika aku mencoba untuk membalas perasaan Soojung?"

Kyungsoo tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi bingung sekaligus kagetnya saat tiba-tiba Jongin menanyakan hal yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan perkataannya sebelumnya.

Gadis itu pikir, Jongin hanya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi pemikiran itu segera tertepis dengan sendirinya ketika ia menatap mata Jongin. Mata pemuda itu menunjukkan keseriusan, dan entah mengapa tatapan itu terlihat sedang menunggu. Menunggu sebuah jawaban.

Kyungsoo tak tahan ditatap seperti itu. Apalagi, tatapan mata lelaki yang masih menunggu jawabannya itu terasa sangat intens, seperti menghujam tepat di jantungnya.

Karena tak kuasa menahan semua tekanan itu, Kyungsoo akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Jongin," jawabnya setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Tidak?" Jongin yang tak mengerti kembali bertanya.

Mau tak mau, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya lagi. "Aku tidak akan baik-baik saja, Jongin."

Giliran Jongin yang mematung. Ia tatap mata Kyungsoo dengan penuh perasaan, mencoba membaca hati gadis muda di hadapannya. Mata gadis itu terlihat sedih, namun ia selalu berpura-pura tegar dan kuat.

Dengan sebelah tangan yang sedikit bergetar, Jongin menangkup pipi tembam Kyungsoo. Sedikit demi sedikit, air mata Kyungsoo menuruni pipi yang disentuh oleh Jongin. Kesedihan itu sepertinya juga dirasakan oleh Jongin. Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu juga mulai meneteskan air matanya.

Pemandangan itu sangatlah mengharukan. Untungnya, suasana di halaman belakang sekolah sudah sepi. Petugas kesehatan yang tadi berada di tempat itu entah sejak kapan sudah lenyap dari pandangan mata. Petugas pemadam kebakaran sepertinya juga sudah meninggalkan area sekolah karena api sudah berhasil dipadamkan.

Kembali pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo, dua remaja itu masih saling menatap dalam keheningan. Mencoba menyalurkan perasaan lewat tatapan netra yang penuh dengan ketulusan.

"Jadi, aku bukanlah satu-satunya yang merasakan perasaan ini?" sang pemuda berparas rupawan akhirnya mengeluarkan suara seraknya.

Meskipun mereka tidak mengungkapkan semuanya secara gamblang, tidak meneriakkan perasaan mereka secara lantang, tapi mereka dapat dengan jelas saling memahami satu sama lain.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Jongin? Aku berusaha menahan semuanya, tapi—"

"Jangan ditahan."

Kyungsoo tercengang. Saat ini dua tangan Jongin telah beralih untuk menggenggam dua tangannya, sedangkan matanya tak sekalipun beranjak dari mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu ini salah, Kyungsoo. Tapi kita tidak bisa mengelak dari takdir ini. Beri aku kesempatan, Kyungsoo. Aku akan memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari masalah ini."

Kyungsoo meragu. Ia pesimis mereka mampu keluar dari semua masalah ini. Benang kusut yang mengikat mereka akan sangat sulit untuk diurai. Mereka terjebak oleh benang kusut itu. Sebuah ikatan yang sangat rumit yang disebut dengan ikatan persaudaraan. Akan ada banyak hambatan bagi mereka setelah ini, Kyungsoo tahu itu.

Tapi, kesungguhan tatap Jongin membuat keraguan itu luntur tak berbekas. "Baik, Jongin aku akan memberimu kesempatan."

Entah bagaimana Jongin akan membawa mereka keluar dari permasalahan, tapi Kyungsoo akan selalu percaya.

* * *

Jam pelajaran di sekolah seharusnya belum usai saat ini. Jangankan usai, jam istirahat siang saja seharusnya belum tiba. Namun dikarenakan insiden yang menyebabkan musnahnya sebuah ruang kesehatan sekolah, semua siswa akhirnya dipulangkan lebih awal. Kondisi sekolah yang masih belum sepenuhnya kembali ke titik kondusif menyebabkan kepala sekolah mengambil keputusan itu. Toh tidak ada gunanya untuk belajar apabila para siswa masih diselimuti rasa takut dan panik.

Berdasarkan hasil penyelidikan singkat, penyebab kebakaran yang terjadi tadi adalah korsleting arus listrik di ruang kesehatan. Pihak sekolah menegaskan bahwa itu murni kecelakaan. Tidak perlu membesar-besarkan masalah, toh api dengan cepat dapat dipadamkan sebelum merambat ke ruangan lain. Jasa pemadam kebakaran sangatlah besar dalam hal itu.

Siswa-siswa lain sebenarnya sudah pulang lebih dulu, namun Jongin dan Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah karena mereka cukup lama menghabiskan waktu di halaman belakang yang sepi.

"Jangan seperti ini, Jongin. Kakiku sama sekali tidak luka, jadi aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

Sejak meninggalkan halaman belakang, Kyungsoo sudah berulang kali mengatakan hal yang sama. Pasalnya, dengan seenak hati sang sosok pemuda berkulit kecoklatan memaksanya untuk naik ke punggungnya; menggendongnya.

Tentu saja Kyungsoo merasa risih. Demi Tuhan, ia mampu berjalan! Tidak ada luka setitikpun di kakinya. Ia hanya _shock,_ tidak cacat.

"Jangan bergerak terus. Kau berat."

Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar ejekan Jongin. Jelas-jelas tubuhnya itu ramping, jadi mana mungkin ia berat, 'kan?

Tapi pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah dan membiarkan Jongin menggendongnya sampai ke halte. Begitu sampai di tempat itu, dengan perlahan Jongin mendudukkan Kyungsoo di sebuah kursi.

"Dasar berlebihan!" Kyungsoo mencibir pria yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Berlebihan apa? Tidak ada salahnya 'kan kalau aku ingin menjaga **kekasihku**?" Jongin bertanya dengan memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

Kyungsoo sedikit merona, tapi dengan cepat gadis itu memprotes, "Jongin, aku tidak pernah setuju untuk jadi kekasihmu. Kita hanya saling mengungkapkan perasaan, tapi bukan berarti status kita berubah. Aku ini tetap saudaramu, bukan kekasih. Oke?"

Perkataan itu mengiris hati Jongin. Menyayatnya kecil-kecil secara menyakitkan. "Tapi kupikir, kita sepakat untuk _backstreet?"_ Jongin bertanya lagi dengan lirih.

"Iya, kita memang sepakat untuk _backstreet,_ tapi aku masih belum bisa menggunakan istilah _kekasih_ dalam hubungan kita. Perlahan saja, bisa?"

Dan Jongin memutuskan untuk mengangguk saja walaupun ia merasa aneh dengan pemikiran Kyungsoo itu. Kalau mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, lalu apa yang di- _backstreet-_ kan? Entahlah, mungkin semua ini hanya tentang istilah saja, tidak usah terlalu dipusingkan.

"Kyungsoo, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap Jongin yang kini justru tidak menatapnya. "Bertanya apa?" tanyanya.

"Saat itu, saat kau berkata padaku bahwa kau mencintai orang yang seharusnya tidak kau cintai, apa orang itu adalah aku?"

Sendu, pertanyaan itu terlantun dengan sendu, membuat batin Kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan.

Kyungsoo baru akan menjawab, tapi sebuah bus yang berhenti di halte tersebut membuatnya menunda. Gadis beralis tebal itu segera menarik tangan Jongin untuk memasuki bus.

Dua orang itu memilih untuk duduk di bangku paling belakang. Bus itu sepi karena sejatinya ini bukan jam pulang sekolah ataupun pulang kantor.

"Iya, Jongin. Orang itu adalah kau," Kyungsoo akhirnya menjawab setelah sempat menunda cukup lama.

Gadis itu selanjutnya tersentak ketika merasakan sebelah tangannya digenggam oleh Jongin dengan erat. "Pasti rasanya sangat menyakitkan, 'kan? Aku juga merasakannya, jadi aku tahu hal itu. Sekarang, jangan tahan rasa sakit itu sendirian, ya? Berpeganglah padaku saat kau merasa sakit. Aku akan menjagamu. Mengerti?"

Tidak menggeleng ataupun mengangguk, Kyungsoo justru melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jongin. Gadis itu menggunakan tangannya untuk membenarkan letak syal biru _navy_ di leher Jongin yang merupakan kado ulang tahun darinya itu. "Jaga dirimu sendiri sebelum kau menjagaku. Jangan sampai sakit di cuaca sedingin ini. Mengerti?"

Jongin pun mengangguk sambil terus menatap Kyungsoo yang juga sedang menatapnya. Dalam hati, Jongin berjanji untuk memikirkan jalan keluar bagi mereka, entah bagaimana caranya.

* * *

Di dalam sebuah kamar yang terbilang mewah dengan sederetan perabotan mahal yang menghiasi, seorang wanita dewasa terlihat sedang menempelkan benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang di telinga kanannya.

"Apa _Oppa_ yakin?" wanita itu bertanya, tangan kirinya memegang sebuah bingkai foto dengan aksen emas yang begitu indah. Dalam bingkai itu, terlihat wajah seorang gadis berambut hitam yang sedang tersenyum cerah ke arah kamera.

 _"Aku yakin, aku akan membereskan semuanya asal kau mau membantuku."_

Wanita itu menghela napas, terlihat pesimis meskipun laki-laki di seberang sana sejak tadi terus meyakinkannya. Mendorongnya untuk mempercayai hal yang entah apalah itu.

"Tentu aku akan membantu _Oppa._ Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat gadisku kembali padaku. Apapun."

Api semangat tiba-tiba terlihat membara di mata wanita itu. Meskipun merasa ragu, tapi keinginan yang teramat besar di dalam hatinya mampu menebas habis keraguan itu.

 _"Bagus, aku akan segera kembali ke Korea, jadi lebih baik kau segera menyiapkan barang yang kubutuhkan."_

"Baiklah, Yoochun _Oppa,_ aku akan mulai mempersiapkan semuanya."

Sambungan telepon itu terputus, meninggalkan wanita itu dalam kesendirian sekali lagi. Tangan kanannya meletakkan ponselnya ke atas nakas, kemudian menggunakan tangan itu untuk membelai bingkai foto yang sejak tadi masih ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kau akan kembali pada Ibu, Kyungsoo."

* * *

Di akhir pekan ini, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo _berkencan._ Iya, kencan pertama mereka setelah mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan _tanpa nama._ Ah, sebenarnya hanya Jongin yang menamai acara mereka hari ini dengan sebutan _kencan._ Kyungsoo menolaknya dan bersikeras bahwa mereka hanya akan pergi berjalan-jalan.

Di Sabtu pagi yang dingin ini, Jongin sudah berada di dalam kamar Kyungsoo, menunggu sang empunya kamar yang sedang mandi di dalam kamar mandi.

Jongin sendiri sudah tampak menawan pagi ini dengan balutan kemeja hitam lengan panjang dan juga celana _jeans,_ dan ditambah lagi dengan mantel warna coklat tua yang akan membuat tubuhnya hangat. Kyungsoo selalu memarahinya jika ia keluar rumah tanpa mantel saat cuaca sedingin ini.

Pemuda tinggi itu tampak celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri, seperti sedang mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya. Kyungsoo memasuki kamar mandi lima menit yang lalu, dan pasti gadis ayu itu belum akan keluar dalam waktu dekat.

Merasa bahwa situasinya aman dan terkendali, Jongin akhirnya mengambil sisir Kyungsoo yang tergeletak di atas meja rias, dan mengambil beberapa helai rambut yang tertinggal di sisir itu. Setelahnya, pemuda berkulit sedikit gelap itu memasukkan helaian rambut itu ke dalam plastik klip kecil yang ia ambil dari dalam sakunya. Setelah menutup plastik itu, ia kembali memasukkan plastik bening itu ke dalam saku.

Jongin menghela napas lega setelahnya. Ia baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi ia menahan napas karena tegang.

Pemuda yang memiliki tubuh proporsional itu memiliki sebuah rencana. Sebuah rencana yang hanya diketahui olehnya. Ia tak berharap banyak, tapi setidaknya ia berani melakukan sebuah perjuangan. Untuk saat ini, ia menyimpan rapat semua rencananya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan sosok Do Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi. Benar, namanya masih Do Kyungsoo karena sampai saat ini, Keluarga Kim masih belum mengajukan perubahan marga. Alasannya? Mereka masih belum ingin membuat kontroversi di hadapan publik. Keluarga mereka cukup terpandang, jadi masalah kecil pun akan jadi sorotan. Terlebih, masalah yang mereka hadapi sangatlah rumit dan beresiko.

Do Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berpakaian lengkap. Gadis bermata bundar bak purnama itu mengenakan _sweater_ berwarna merah muda yang dipadukan dengan celana _jeans_ berwarna coklat tua. Terlihat manis seperti permen kapas. "Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya pada Jongin yang terduduk di tepi ranjangnya.

Jongin mengangkat bahu dan menjawab, "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Sebenarnya Jongin takut jika Kyungsoo mencurigainya. Tapi ketakutannya menyusut begitu melihat Kyungsoo dengan santainya meraih mantel merah muda di gantungan mantel, kemudian memakainya.

"Kita mau kemana?" gadis berkulit mulus itu bertanya sambil memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Jongin.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana hari ini?"

"Kenapa malah balas bertanya, sih? Siapa yang mengajak pergi hari ini? Kau, 'kan?"

Jongin justru terkekeh melihat kekesalan pujaan hatinya. "Aku hanya bercanda," ia menimpali. "Kita menonton film di bioskop saja, ya? Aku ingin menonton film _horror_."

"Film _horror?"_

"Iya. Kenapa? Takut?"

"Tidak! Siapa yang takut, huh? Aku hanya tidak terlalu menyukai film. Aku lebih suka membaca."

"Ya ampun, Kyungsoo. Di sekolah kau membaca, di rumah kau membaca, dan saat kencan pun kau ingin membaca?"

Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang terkekeh setelah perdebatannya dengan Jongin. "Aku juga hanya bercanda, Kim Jongin. Sensitif sekali, sih? Baru datang bulan, ya?"

Jongin melotot tajam, tapi Kyungsoo mengabaikannya. Gadis itu beranjak menuju rak sepatu dan memilih-milih sepatu apa yang ingin ia pakai hari ini. Tangannya sudah terulur untuk meraih sebuah _boot_ berwarna hitam, tapi Jongin menahan tangannya. Lelaki itu menggeleng.

"Jangan pakai yang itu," ujarnya. Lelaki itu lalu mengambil sebuah sepatu lain. "Pakai ini saja." Ia menyerahkan sebuah sepatu _boot_ berwarna _cream,_ sepatu yang beberapa waktu lalu ia berikan kepada Kyungsoo sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak langsung menyetujui usulan Jongin. "Warnanya tidak cocok dengan pakaianku sekarang. Warna itu akan memberi kesan pucat. Aku butuh warna yang kuat sebagai alas kaki, Jongin."

Jongin tak menggubris argumen Kyungsoo. Lelaki bertubuh layaknya model itu justru berlutut dan mulai memakaikan sepatu mahal itu di kaki Kyungsoo. "Apa peduliku tentang _style?"_ ia bertanya tanpa menatap Kyungsoo. "Yang aku pedulikan hanyalah, kau belum pernah sekalipun memakai sepatu ini, dan itu sedikit banyak membuatku merasa kecewa."

Jongin berdiri lagi setelah selesai memasangkan sepatu di kaki Kyungsoo. Ia menunduk untuk untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang saat ini menatapnya penuh penyesalan.

Tangan kanan Jongin terulur untuk mengusak rambut legam Kyungsoo. "Tidak apa-apa, ayo pergi."

Jongin berjalan lebih dulu, tapi Kyungsoo menahan langkahnya. "Kau melupakan sesuatu," gadis itu berujar lembut. Tangan lentiknya meraih sebuah syal berwarna biru _navy_ dan mengalungkan benda hangat itu ke leher Jongin. "Pakai ini dulu supaya adil," lanjutnya.

Jongin tersenyum, ia dapat memahami maksud Kyungsoo. Lelaki berwajah tampan itu lalu mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berangkat sekarang saja karena hari sudah beranjak siang. Mereka meninggalkan rumah yang kosong karena orang tua mereka sedang pergi mengunjungi salah seorang kerabat yang sakit.

* * *

Seperti biasa, Jongin dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk pergi menggunakan bus walaupun harus rela berdesakan karena ini hari libur, jadi pada jam segini pun akan ada banyak orang yang bepergian dengan bus.

Dan benar saja, saat dua remaja itu memasuki sebuah bus yang baru saja berhenti di halte, bus itu dalam keadaan penuh. Tak ada kursi kosong yang tersisa untuk mereka. Dengan terpaksa, dua anak Adam itu berdiri dengan berpegangan pada pegangan bus yang tergantung di atap bus. Sebisa mungkin Jongin berusaha menjaga Kyungsoo agar gadis itu tidak terdesak oleh penumpang lain.

Bus pun akhirnya kembali berjalan, dan dua insan itu sudah berdiri dalam keadaan aman. Beberapa menit kemudian, bus kembali berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi merah.

Kyungsoo sempat terhuyung ke depan saat sopir menginjak rem, tapi Jongin yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan sigap menahan pinggang gadis itu. Sontak wajah Kyungsoo memerah saat menyadari bahwa punggungnya berdempetan dengan dada Jongin. _Déjà vu_. Adegan yang sejenis itu pernah terjadi sebelumnya, 'kan? Iya, saat mereka berlatih melakukan _lay-up_ berdua.

Mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah jendela bus yang menunjukkan beberapa ruko yang berjajar rapi. Mata Kyungsoo menyipit saat melihat sosok yang ia kenal. "Jongin, bukankah itu Soojung- _ssi_?" Kyungsoo bertanya seraya telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis yang berjalan menuju ke sebuah bangunan.

Jongin sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok yang ditunjuk oleh Kyungsoo. "Iya, itu memang Soojung. Mau kemana dia?"

Dua remaja berbeda _gender_ itu mengamati pergerakan Soojung.

"Ia memasuki sebuah tempat kursus Bahasa Inggris. Apa ia mengikuti kursus Bahasa Inggris?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi.

Jongin berpikir sejenak, tapi sejurus kemudian ia menggeleng. "Saat Ayah memaksanya untuk kursus Bahasa Inggris karena beliau memintanya melanjutkan kuliah di Amerika, ia menolaknya. Ia bahkan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mau kuliah di Amerika dan salah satu alasannya adalah kendala bahasa. Aneh sekali tiba-tiba ia mau kursus bahasa."

"Lalu, kira-kira kenapa tiba-tiba ia mau kursus bahasa seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin kembali berpikir keras. "Jangan-jangan..." ia menduga-duga. "Soojung memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah ke Amerika?"

* * *

Siang itu di Hari Senin, Jongin mendapatkan sebuah telepon dari Korea Gene Information Center (KGIC). Seorang stafpusat informasi itu meminta Jongin untuk datang karena sebelumnya Jongin telah mengirimkan sebuah pesan elektronik atau _e-mail_ ke pusat informasi tersebut.

Sebuah kebohongan ia ucapkan kepada seorang guru yang sedang mengajar di kelasnya, juga kepada Kyungsoo yang memang satu kelas dengannya. Ia mengatakan, seorang teman lamanya mengalami kecelakaan dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit, dan ia harus datang ke rumah sakit tersebut karena temannya membutuhkan dirinya.

Jongin menyebut kebohongan itu sebagai _white lie_ karena ia berbohong untuk kebaikan.

Setelah mendapatkan izin dari sang guru, dan setelah ia meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, ia lantas meninggalkan sekolah untuk pergi ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Jika biasanya pria itu pergi kemana-mana menggunakan bus, maka siang ini Jongin pergi dengan menggunakan taksi.

Selama tigapuluh menit Jongin berada di dalam taksi, sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu turun di depan sebuah gedung yang cukup besar.

Pria delapanbelas tahun itu berlari kecil mendekati pintu kaca yang secara otomatis terbuka saat ia datang. Ia bermaksud untuk mendatangi bagian informasi, namun secara tidak sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan seorang pria. Pria tinggi, berkulit putih, dan memakai kacamata itu membungkuk ringan sebagai ucapan maaf. Jongin pun melakukan hal yang sama kepada sosok asing yang mungkin usianya lebih tua dari ayahnya itu. Sosok asing itu pun berlalu meninggalkan gedung itu, dan Jongin tanpa ambil pusing kembali meneruskan langkah ke bagian informasi. Ia siap untuk memperjuangkan masa depannya.

 **To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14 Envelope

**CHAPTER 14**

 **(ENVELOPE)**

* * *

Pagi ini, di jam pertama, siswa-siswa kelas 2-2 sudah rajin berkunjung di perpustakaan. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya bisa dikatakan rajin, karena para siswa itu datang ke perpustakaan dengan terpaksa. Guru Geografi mereka sedang mengambil cuti hamil, dan hari ini tidak ada yang menggantikan. Biasanya guru itu digantikan oleh guru lain, tapi saat ini guru tersebut sedang ada urusan di luar sekolah sehingga tidak bisa mengajar di kelas 2-2. Dengan terpaksa, guru itu memberikan tugas merangkum bagi siswa-siswanya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah duduk bersama di ruang baca setelah mereka mengambil beberapa buku untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka. Kyungsoo tentu langsung menuliskan kata demi kata di buku tugasnya, otaknya seperti mengalir dengan lancar bagaikan air.

Lain soal jika yang menjadi fokus adalah Kim Jongin. Pemuda itu masih diam seperti patung. Tangan kanannya sudah memegang bolpoin, tapi tangan kekar itu sama sekali belum bergerak untuk merangkai kata di buku tulisnya. Bukannya mulai menulis, pria itu malah menghela napas panjang berulang kali. Hal itu tentu mengusik fokus Kyungsoo yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Jika kalian mempertanyakan keberadaan Sehun, maka jawabannya adalah, pemuda itu memilih untuk duduk sendirian di kursi yang lumayan jauh dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Alasannya? Ia hanya tak ingin mengganggu kebersamaan sepasang saudara kembar itu. Sehun memang belum tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, tapi entahlah, instingnya menerka bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka.

"Berhenti menghela napas seperti itu, Jongin. Umurmu akan semakin berkurang setiap kali kau menghela napas begitu."

Bukannya berhenti, Jongin malah sekali lagi menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak suka materi ini, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak suka pelajaran Geografi. Terlalu banyak teori yang harus dibaca dan dihafal."

"Fisika tidak suka, Biologi tidak suka, Matematika tidak suka, dan sekarang Geografi pun tidak suka. Kau itu sukanya pada apa, huh?"

"Padamu."

"Aku serius, Jongin!"

"Iya, aku juga serius padamu, Kyungsoo."

Jongin tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang wajahnya memerah karena rayuannya. Walaupun ia tidak bisa meluapkan tawanya terlalu keras karena saat ini mereka berada di perpustakaan. Bisa-bisa petugas perpustakaan menegurnya kalau ia tertawa dengan volume yang menggelegar.

"Manis sekali sih kalau wajahnya merah begitu."

Jongin rupanya masih belum puas menggoda Kyungsoo, tidak peka sama sekali bahwa Kyungsoo sudah merasa sangat malu. Gadis itu ingin bicara serius, tapi Jongin tak hentinya bercanda. Dan akhirnya, si gadis berpipi tembam mencubit paha Jongin sebagai hukuman untuk lelaki itu.

"Menyebalkan sekali!" Gadis cantik itu kembali fokus pada bukunya, kembali menuliskan poin-poin penting dengan tulisan yang sangat rapi.

"Aku menyukai bidang hukum."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin yang tiba-tiba bersuara lagi. Ia pikir, Jongin sudah tak akan bicara lagi dan akan berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya. Tapi, ia salah.

Meskipun demikian, Kyungsoo memperhatikan dengan seksama karena pria itu kini sangat serius.

"Sejak kecil aku selalu bermimpi untuk menjadi orang yang seperti Ayah; bekerja di jalan kebaikan untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak peduli saat seluruh saham yang Ayah berikan padaku jatuh ke tangan Soojung. Aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal dengan usahaku sendiri."

Kyungsoo tercengang, _sedikit_ merasa kagum pada seorang Kim Jongin yang ternyata memiliki prinsipnya tersendiri. Ia selama ini tak pernah melihat sisi Jongin yang seperti itu. Biasanya, Jongin selalu menunjukkan sisi cuek, acuh, dan tidak serius dalam setiap hal yang ia kerjakan. Tapi saat ini, sosok yang duduk di sampingnya itu terlihat sangat berbeda. Jongin biasanya memang sudah tampan, tapi kadar ketampanan pemuda itu meningkat berkali lipat saat sedang serius. Kharismanya terpancar secara luar biasa, mirip seperti ayahnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Kyungsoo akhirnya tersenyum tulus sambil terus menatap Jongin. "Menunggu sampai kau menjadi seorang jaksa yang hebat seperti Ayah."

Jongin membalas senyuman itu dan mengangguk. Kalimat Kyungsoo hanyalah sederhana, tapi mampu menjadi motivasi yang sangat besar bagi dirinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin pergi ke toilet dulu. Tolong jaga barang-barangku di sini ya."

Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar merusak suasana karena dengan seenaknya gadis itu melesat pergi meninggalkan dirinya di perpustakaan. Jongin hanya bisa menggeleng geli sambil tangannya mulai bergerak mengerjakan tugas rangkumannya yang sama sekali belum ada _progress._

Tak berselang lama, Jongin merasa kursi di sebelahnya ada yang menempati. Ia pikir, Kyungsoo sudah kembali dari toilet. Oleh karena itu, ia menoleh ke samping.

Oh, ternyata bukan Kyungsoo yang menempati kursi itu, melainkan Soojung yang berada di sampingnya.

"Soojung?" dengan refleks Jongin bertanya.

Soojung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongin dengan mata yang sedikit melebar—ia juga terkejut. "Jongin? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Aku jelas di sini untuk mengerjakan tugas."

"Oh, tadi aku ke sini untuk mengembalikan buku atas perintah Guru Park, tapi ujung-ujungnya aku malas kembali ke kelas. Akhirnya aku membolos."

Gadis di depan Jongin meringis _innocent_ setelah ia mengakui tindakannya yang layak diberi poin pelanggaran itu. Jongin sedikit merasa aneh pada interaksinya dengan Soojung. Kalau tidak salah, pertemuan terakhirnya dengan gadis itu tidaklah berakhir baik. Ia menduga hubungan mereka pun akan terus tidak baik karena semua problema yang terjadi. Ia tak menyangka gadis itu sekarang bersikap biasa padanya, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka.

Sedikit melirik ke arah buku yang tadi dibaca oleh Soojung, alis Jongin terangkat tanpa bisa ia kontrol. "Buku Bahasa Inggris? Sejak kapan kau tertarik mempelajari bahasa?"

Soojung mengangkat bahunya sebelum menjawab, "Entahlah, aku tidak ingat kapan aku mulai tertarik belajar bahasa. Yang jelas, aku mulai serius memikirkan masa depan. Perkuliahanku di Harvard akan terhambat kalau aku tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris, 'kan?"

Sontak mata Jongin membulat mendengar pertanyaan santai gadis di sebelahnya. "Kau..." Lidahnya bahkan kelu untuk sekedar merangkai kata. "Kau benar-benar akan melanjutkan studi di Amerika?"

Soojung mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Ayah Changmin ternyata memiliki rencana yang sama dengan Ayah Junsu, jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya untuk menjadi anak yang berbakti."

Jawaban Soojung itu masih terasa aneh di telinga Jongin. Sejak kapan Soojung mau jadi anak yang berbakti? Soojung memang bukan anak durhaka, tapi bukan juga tipikal anak yang penurut. Soojung adalah seorang gadis idealis yang selalu memiliki prinsipnya sendiri dan tak akan mudah menuruti perkataan orang lain.

"Lagipula..." Telinga Jongin menangkap suara Soojung lagi. "Kupikir berada jauh darimu adalah cara terbaik untuk _move on."_

Jongin tertegun. Ia sudah menduga bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis yang berada di sampingnya itu.

"Apa maksud—"

"Kau jangan khawatir, Jongin. Aku sudah menyadari dimana posisiku, jadi aku tidak akan memaksakan diri lagi. Hari itu, hari di mana kebakaran itu terjadi, aku menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya gadis yang ada di matamu, dan juga di hatimu. Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak melihatku saat itu. Rasanya menyakitkan karena seolah _moment_ itu menamparku. Tapi, rasa sakit itulah yang akhirnya membuatku tersadar. Kau memang bukan untukku."

Jongin semakin tercekat dibuatnya. Penuturan panjang Soojung itu sama sekali tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya. Ia bahkan tak menyangka jika pada akhirnya Soojung akan menyerah tanpa syarat. Entah sejak kapan Jongin jadi mengalami kesulitan untuk menebak-nebak tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Soojung.

"Jongin." Tepukan di bahunya membuat pria itu tersadar dari lamunan. Soojung ternyata sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan tersenyum tulus padanya. "Ini tidak akan mudah untuk kalian berdua, tapi semoga kalian bahagia, ya."

Dan gadis itu sama sekali tak menoleh lagi padanya setelah selesai bicara dan berlalu meninggalkan dirinya.

Meskipun rasanya aneh dan sulit untuk dipercaya, tapi secara perlahan senyum penuh kelegaan muncul di bibir Jongin. Satu masalah selesai. Ia yakin, hubungannya dengan Soojung akan kembali membaik setelah ini. Iya, hubungan sebagai teman.

* * *

Dua hari setelah Jongin secara diam-diam mendatangi sebuah pusat informasi gen di Korea, pemuda itu kembali diminta datang ke gedung yang dua hari lalu ia kunjungi itu. Dengan jantung yang berdebar tak karuan, Jongin mengambil hasil tes DNA yang sudah keluar.

Jongin tak langsung membuka amplop panjang berwarna putih yang di bagian depannya tertera logo pusat informasi itu. Rencananya, ia tidak akan membuka amplop itu sendirian.

Karena rencananya itu, malam ini Jongin mengendap-endap di depan kamar Kyungsoo. Secara perlahan, lelaki pemilik marga Kim itu membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo, berusaha tak menimbulkan bunyi sedikitpun.

Gelap. Itulah kesan yang didapatkannya ketika pintu kamar Kyungsoo terbuka. Itu artinya, gadis berbibir tebal itu sudah terlelap. Maklum saja, saat ini sudah jam 11, jadi Kyungsoo seharusnya memang sudah beristirahat.

Jongin pun akhirnya kembali menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo dengan pelan, lalu segera beranjak menuruni anak tangga rumahnya. Langkah kakinya secara pelan tertuju ke arah kamar orang tuanya. Begitu sampai di depan pintu, lelaki muda itu mengetuknya pelan.

Beberapa lama Jongin menunggu, tapi pintu tak kunjung dibuka dari dalam. Akhirnya, kembali Jongin mengetuk pintu itu, namun kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Dan kali ini usahanya membuahkan hasil. Pintu hitam mengkilat itu terbuka, menampilkan wajah penuh kantuk sang ayah.

"Ada apa, Jongin? Kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa?" ayahnya bertanya dengan sebal sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Jongin meringis kikuk melihat kondisi ayahnya. "Maaf, Ayah. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan Ayah dan Ibu."

"Tapi ini sudah jam 11 malam, Jongin. Seharusnya kita istirahat sekarang."

"Kumohon, Ayah. Aku ingin bicara sekarang mumpung Kyungsoo sedang tidur."

Kali ini sang ayah mengernyit tak mengerti. "Kyungsoo?" ia bertanya dengan bingung. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah. Tanpa basa-basi, sang ayah mempersilahkan Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kamar itu sangat luas, dan ada satu set sofa di salah satu sudutnya. Ibu Jongin ternyata sudah menunggu di salah satu sofa.

"Ada apa, sayang? Apa ada masalah?" sang ibu bertanya dengan lembut, menepuk-nepuk sofa di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan pada Jongin untuk duduk di tempat itu.

Jongin menurut dan duduk di samping ibunya.

"Jadi, ada apa Jongin?" sang ayah bertanya sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa yang berseberangan dengan istri dan anaknya.

Jongin mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, sedikit gugup karena ia akan mengungkapkan rahasianya di hadapan ayah dan ibunya.

"Ayah, Ibu, sebenarnya aku diam-diam melakukan tes DNA untuk membuktikan apakah Kyungsoo benar-benar saudara kembarku atau bukan."

Sesuai ekspektasinya, ayah dan ibunya sama-sama terkejut mendengar pengakuan Jongin.

"A-apa? Tapi bukankah kau sendiri yang meminta kami untuk tidak melakukan tes DNA karena kau ingin menjaga perasaan Kyungsoo?" ayahnya akhirnya menimpali dengan nada tak percaya.

"Itu benar, Ayah. Aku memang tidak ingin menyakiti hati Kyungsoo dengan melakukan tes DNA, tapi pada akhirnya aku harus melakukannya. Itu demi masa depan kami."

"Apa maksudmu, Jongin?" kali ini sang ibu yang bertanya.

Untuk beberapa saat Jongin kembali berusaha menenangkan dirinya, bersiap untuk membuat pengakuan yang lebih besar.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo... Kami saling mencintai, Ibu."

Kembali orang tua Jongin merasa terkejut karena pengakuan putra kesayangan mereka. Rasanya bagaikan turun hujan di saat mentari sedang bersinar terik, tidak terduga sama sekali.

Di sisi lain, Jongin terlihat harap-harap cemas saat melihat reaksi ayah dan ibunya. Sepasang suami istri itu masih tak kunjung merespon pengakuan Jongin, dan itu membuat Jongin merasa takut.

"Jongin, kau dan Kyungsoo adalah saudara, kau sendiri yang meyakinkan kami mengenai hal itu," akhirnya ayahnya membuka suara setelah sekian lama diam.

"Aku tahu, Ayah. Tapi saat itu aku berusaha mengelak dari perasaanku sendiri. Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku bisa menerima Kyungsoo sebagai adikku, tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku menginginkan Kyungsoo sebagai pendamping hidupku, Ayah."

Jawaban tegas Jongin tak langsung mendapat respon. Ayah dan ibunya justru saling pandang dan belum menimpali jawaban Jongin.

Setelah lama diselimuti keheningan, ayah Jongin kembali bicara, "Lalu bagaimana dengan hasil tes DNA-nya? Apa sudah keluar?"

Jongin mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih yang tadi ia lipat dan ia simpan di saku celananya. "Ini hasilnya, Ayah."

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Jongin? Apa kalian benar-benar bersaudara?" Ibu Jongin bertanya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Aku belum melihat hasilnya, Ibu. Aku ingin melihatnya bersama Ayah dan Ibu."

Ayah dan ibunya mengangguk paham. Sang ayah lalu mengintruksikan Jongin supaya lekas membuka amplop itu, tapi Jongin masih enggan melakukannya.

"Tunggu, Ayah. Aku ingin tahu, apa yang akan Ayah lakukan jika ternyata hasilnya positif? Dan apa pula yang akan Ayah lakukan jika hasilnya negatif?"

Sang ayah tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang terkesan seperti menantangnya itu. "Apapun hasilnya, kita harus mengungkap kebenarannya, Jongin."

* * *

Pagi harinya, Keluarga Kim menikmati menu makan pagi mereka dengan tenang. Tidak ada yang berubah dalam keluarga itu. Mereka masih terlihat bahagia seperti biasa. Sesekali mereka terlibat obrolan ringan, tapi selebihnya mereka sibuk menikmati acara makan bersama itu. Semuanya tidak ada yang melanggar rutinitas.

"Ayah." Suara Jongin tiba-tiba terdengar. "Kyungsoo bilang, ia ingin berlibur ke _resort_ ski jika ada kesempatan."

Mendengar namanya dibawa-bawa, Kyungsoo seketika melotot. Jika tidak ada orang tuanya di sana, gadis itu pasti sudah memukul atau mencubit lengan Jongin seperti biasanya.

"Apa sih? Ayah dan Ibu tak akan marah walaupun aku mengatakan hal itu pada mereka."

Kyungsoo justru semakin melotot mendengar pembelaan Jongin. Pasalnya, sang pemuda Kim sama sekali tak merasa bersalah dan justru terlihat sangat percaya diri saat bicara padanya. Sedikit banyak gadis itu menyesal karena telah menceritakan keinginannya pada Jongin beberapa waktu lalu.

Dua sosok dewasa yang ada di ruangan itu tak bisa menahan tawa melihat interaksi putra dan putri mereka. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sebenarnya relatif akur-akur saja saat di rumah, tapi sekalinya terlibat perdebatan kecil, mereka akan bertingkah lucu dan menggemaskan. Sudah seperti pertengkaran bocah taman kanak-kanak.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Kalau kau memang menginginkan sesuatu, kau bisa katakan secara langsung pada kami. Kalau kami bisa, kami pasti akan mewujudkan keinginanmu," sang ibu akhirnya menengahi konflik Jongin dan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo menunduk malu di dalamnya. Ia memang tak berubah, masih sering merasa malu dan kikuk meskipun berhadapan dengan keluarganya sendiri.

"Iya, ibumu benar, kalau kami bisa, kami akan berusaha membahagiakan kalian. Kita ini 'kan keluarga," sang ayah menyetujui penuturan istrinya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersenyum merasakan kehangatan keluarga mereka pagi itu. Meskipun hanya interaksi sederhana, tapi rasa hangat jelas menguar dari percakapan-percakapan mereka. Hidup mereka terasa lengkap jika semua itu dapat terus terjaga.

Selanjutnya, mereka melanjutkan orbolan ringan itu. Walaupun sang ayah harus meminta maaf kepada Kyungsoo karena tahun ini tidak bisa mewujudkan harapan Kyungsoo untuk berlibur ke _resort_ ski. Meskipun demikian, sang kepala keluarga berjanji untuk mengajak mereka berlibur bersama tahun depan. Bukan hal sulit lantaran mereka memang sebuah keluarga dengan harta yang melimpah. Kendala acara liburan mereka biasanya hanyalah waktu. Kesibukan sang kepala keluarga yang kerap kali membuat mereka sulit untuk mengagendakan sebuah piknik keluarga.

* * *

Seorang pria dewasa berkulit putih dan memakai kacamata dengan _frame_ kotak terlihat baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah halaman rumah yang sangat luas. Pria yang tubuh atletisnya dibalut oleh kemeja putih yang juga terbalut oleh mantel abu-abu itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah pintu rumah yang ia tuju, kemudian tangan panjangnya terulur untuk menekan bel.

Tak berselang lama, seorang wanita dewasa yang masih terlihat cantik muncul dari balik pintu yang baru saja dibuka dari dalam.

"Masuklah, _Oppa._ Pas sekali karena Soojung baru saja berangkat sekolah."

Sang pria tinggi mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah wanita di depannya untuk memasuki rumah mewah itu.

"Duduklah dulu, _Oppa._ Aku akan memanggil Changmin _Oppa_ sebentar."

Lagi-lagi pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan duduk di atas sofa kulit yang berada di ruang tamu. Setelahnya, ia bisa melihat wanita yang tadi mempersilahkannya masuk sekarang sedang menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju ke lantai 2.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan wanita itu kembali menuruni anak tangga, namun kali ini tidak sendirian. Di depan wanita itu juga turut turun seorang pria yang sangat tinggi dan sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, Yoochun _Hyung!"_ pria itu memekik senang begitu melihat siapa tamu yang datang berkunjung pagi ini. "Akhirnya kau pulang dari Afrika, huh? Kupikir kau sudah jatuh cinta pada singa di sana sampai-sampai melupakan negaramu sendiri." Pria itu lalu memeluk tamunya yang dipanggilnya Yoochun tersebut.

Yoochun terkekeh dan balas memeluk pria yang tadi lebih dulu memeluknya. "Apa itu caramu menyambut kakakmu yang baru saja kembali dari pengabdiannya selama delapanbelas tahun di tanah Afrika? Caramu itu buruk sekali, Do Changmin."

Kini Changmin yang terkekeh sambil melepas pelukannya pada sosok yang lebih tua. Pria tampan itu lalu mengajak tamunya untuk duduk di sofa. Sang istri belum ikut duduk dan terlebih dahulu menanyakan pada tamunya apakah tamunya ingin minum sesuatu, namun ternyata jawabannya adalah tidak. Setelahnya, wanita itu ikut duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Dokter Park? Kupikir kulitmu akan berubah gelap karena terlalu lama tinggal di Afrika, tapi ternyata tidak, ya?"

"Kau bercanda, Do Changmin? Aku di sana tetap bekerja di dalam rumah sakit yang ber-AC walaupun aku adalah seorang relawan. Lagipula, aku sering bolak-balik Afrika-Eropa selama delapanbelas tahun ini. Jadi ya, aku tidak terus-menerus terpapar matahari."

Do Changmin dan Park Yoochun. Mereka adalah kakak beradik yang terlahir dari rahim yang sama, namun memiliki ayah yang berbeda.

Ayah Yoochun meninggal saat usia pria itu masih satu tahun. Tak lama kemudian, ibunya yang merupakan putri seorang konglomerat kembali dinikahkan dengan konglomerat yang lain. Satu tahun berlalu, dan lahirlah Changmin sebagai hasil dari pernikahan itu.

Meskipun memiliki ayah yang berbeda, namun Changmin dan Yoochun sangatlah rukun sejak kecil. Mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

"Sebenarnya aku sengaja pulang untuk merayakan kebebasanmu dari penjara. Dan sebenarnya, sudah sejak beberapa hari lalu aku berada di seoul."

" _Hyung_ sudah sejak beberapa hari lalu berada di Seoul, tapi baru hari ini menemuiku?"

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu sebelum bisa menemuimu."

"Bahkan saat sudah pulang pun _Hyung_ masih harus bekerja?"

"Aku tetap harus bekerja walaupun sudah pulang, semua itu karena dirimu, Do Changmin."

Changmin mematung mendengar tuduhan sang kakak. Apalagi, kakaknya itu tidak terlihat sedang bercanda saat ini. Wajah yang sudah mulai dihiasi oleh garis-garis halus keriput itu kini sangat serius.

"Apa maksudmu, _Hyung?_ Kenapa aku jadi ikut terseret?"

Yoochun tak lantas menjawab. Pria berwajah teduh itu malah justru menatap adiknya lekat-lekat, membuat sang adik yang duduk di sampingnya merasa risih.

"Delapanbelas tahun yang lalu," Yoochun akhirnya bersuara lagi. "Apa yang kau lakukan delapanbelas tahun yang lalu, Do Changmin?"

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan aneh Yoochun. "Apa kita harus membahas hal ini lagi, _Hyung?_ Aku sudah menerima hukuman atas ke—"

"Tidak, kau belum menerima hukuman atas kesalahanmu itu."

Bibir Changmin terkatup setelah ucapannya dipotong oleh kakak tirinya. Pandangan matanya mengisyaratkan kebingungan.

"Aku tidak mengerti, _Hyung."_

"Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kau tega melakukannya. Aku tidak mengerti... kenapa kau tega menukar putrimu dengan putri orang lain."

Changmin tersentak mendengar perkataan kakaknya. " _Hyung,_ dari mana kau—"

"Aku tahu semuanya sejak awal. Delapanbelas tahun yang lalu, aku tahu kau bersekongkol dengan Yunho dan memerintahkan Yunho untuk menukar putrimu dengan putri Junsu. Aku tahu semua itu kau lakukan untuk balas dendam. Aku tahu semuanya."

Changmin membeku. Ia pikir, kejahatannya delapanbelas tahun silam tidak diketahui oleh siapapun selain dirinya sendiri dan juga Yunho sebagai tangan kanannya, tapi ternyata ia salah.

"Iya, Changmin. Aku benar-benar mengetahui semuanya. Bahkan, aku mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau ketahui selama delapanbelas tahun ini."

"Apa maksudmu, _Hyung?"_

 **To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15 Home

**CHAPTER 15**

 **(HOME)**

 **ENDING!**

* * *

Faktanya, Park Yoochun tidak hanya dekat dengan adik tirinya (Do Changmin), tapi ia juga dekat dengan istri adiknya alias adik iparnya.

Dekat di sini tidak boleh disalahartikan menjadi makna yang negatif, karena kedekatan mereka murni hanya sebatas kakak ipar dan adik ipar. Yoochun tentu tak ingin mengganggu rumah tangga adiknya di saat ia sendiri juga sudah berkeluarga.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, adik iparnya tiba-tiba menghubungi dirinya sambil menangis pilu. Menceritakan bagaimana dengan kejam suaminya menukar putri kandungnya dengan putri orang lain hanya karena pembalasan dendam semata.

Adik iparnya itu benar-benar menumpahkan kesedihan hatinya mekipun hanya lewat telepon. Berkata bahwa ia tak sanggup berpisah dengan Do Kyungsoo, seorang gadis manis yang sudah ia besarkan selama delapanbelas tahun meskipun ternyata gadis itu bukanlah putri kandungnya.

Adik iparnya juga menolak untuk mempercayai kenyataan yang ada, dan berpikir bahwa suaminya hanya sedang memainkan sebuah lakon menyesakkan.

Tidak tahan dengan semua drama yang ada, Yoochun akhirnya berjanji pada adik iparnya untuk segera kembali ke Korea dan mencoba untuk memberikan solusi.

Fakta lainnya adalah, sebenarnya Yoochun sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama. Iya, mengetahui beberapa rahasia yang coba disembunyikan adiknya dari semua orang.

Saat sudah kembali ke Negeri Ginseng, orang pertama yang ditemui oleh pria bermarga Park itu adalah adik iparnya. Mereka memilih untuk bertemu di sebuah kedai kecil yang terletak cukup jauh dari kediaman Keluarga Do. Ada banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan, tapi intinya, mereka sedang menyusun sebuah strategi. Strategi untuk mengalahkan seorang Do Changmin.

Dan sepertinya, strategi itu sudah mulai berjalan sekarang. Do Changmin mulai tersudut, merasa terpojok meskipun Yoochun belum mengeluarkan amunisi yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya, nanti. Kita tunggu kedatangan tamu kita dulu."

Kening Changmin semakin berkerut tak nyaman. Rasa penasaran menggerogoti batinnya, memakan semua logika dan nalar yang coba ia pertahankan.

Menit demi menit berlalu dalam keheningan, sebelum akhirnya suara bel menebas kesunyian itu. Sang nyonya rumah bergegas berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka benda berbahan kayu tersebut.

Dua orang tamu terlihat berdiri di depan pintu. Tanpa merasa kaget sedikitpun, sang nyonya rumah mempersilahkan dua tamunya itu untuk masuk.

Berbeda dengan sang istri, Do Changmin justru tampak kaget melihat siapa tamu yang mengekor di belakang istrinya itu. Pria tinggi itu bahkan secara refleks berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Mau apa kalian datang ke rumahku?" nada bertanyanya sama sekali tidak ramah. Telunjuknya bahkan secara tidak sopan mengarah pada dua tamu yang baru datang.

Yoochun yang merasa tidak enak karena sikap adiknya pun ikut berdiri. "Jaga bicaramu! Mereka adalah tamuku," ia sedikit menggertak sang adik, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah tamunya. "Tolong maafkan sikap Changmin. Silahkan duduk," tuturnya kemudian.

Mereka semua kembali dalam posisi duduk meskipun Changmin tetap melancarkan tatapan lasernya ke arah dua tamunya seolah dua tamunya itu adalah rival abadinya. Dan memang itulah faktanya.

Iya, dua tamu yang hadir di istana Keluarga Do adalah Kim Junsu dan istrinya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah bersedia memenuhi undangan kami meskipun baru tadi pagi kami mengundang Anda, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim."

" _Hyung,_ kenapa harus bersikap secanggung itu? Bukankan dulu _Hyung_ sudah menganggapku seperti adik _Hyung_ sendiri?"

Changmin mendecih mendengar perkataan Junsu. Ia muak dengan sikap Junsu yang sok baik begitu.

"Ah, iya, kau memang sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Hanya saja, rasanya canggung karena sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Yoochun tertawa renyah setelahnya, membuat Changmin merasa iri karena kakaknya itu terlihat sangat akrab dengan musuhnya.

"Jadi, _Hyung,_ ada perlu apa kau mengundang kami untuk datang kemari?"

"Oh, iya, maaf sebelumnya karena undangan dadakan kami. Kau pasti jadi harus menunda pekerjaanmu di kantor, ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, _Hyung._ Aku akan pergi ke kantor setelah ini."

Yoochun mengangguk paham dan mulai memasang ekspresi serius. Ia menatap orang-orang yang sekarang sedang menunggunya untuk bicara.

"Ini tentang dosa besar yang dilakukan oleh adikku delapanbelas tahun silam, yang menyebabkan semuanya menjadi rumit sekarang. Ini tentang putri kalian."

Changmin tercenung mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang ingin diungkapkan oleh kakak tirinya. Jika hanya tentang kesengajaannya menukarkan putrinya dan putri Junsu, maka itu sudah diketahui semua orang, pikirnya.

"Delapanbelas tahun silam, saat istrimu melahirkan anak kembar kalian, Changmin sebenarnya sudah berada di dalam penjara. Meskipun demikian, ia memiliki Yunho sebagai perpanjangan tangannya untuk berbuat dosa. Ia menukar putri kalian untuk membalas dendam dengan bantuan Yunho yang berpura-pura setia padamu sebagai asisten pribadimu."

Tentu Junsu dan Changmin tidak terkejut mendengar penjelasan Yoochun. Semua itu sudah terbongkar, tidak lagi mengejutkan.

"Tapi, sesungguhnya ada satu hal penting yang belum diungkap oleh Changmin, karena pada dasarnya Changmin sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal itu."

Nah, barulah sekarang Changmin mulai terkejut sekaligus bingung. Memangnya hal apa yang tidak diketahui olehnya tapi diketahui oleh kakaknya?

"Delapanbelas tahun silam, secara tidak sengaja aku mengetahui rencana Changmin yang ingin menukar bayi kalian. Aku tahu semuanya dari awal, tapi aku membiarkannya. Aku membiarkan Changmin melakukan hal itu."

Kini mata Changmin terbelalak, tidak percaya pada apa yang didengar oleh telinganya. Setahunya, kakaknya adalah orang yang sangat jujur dan baik, jadi rasanya mustahil jika kakaknya itu membiarkan dirinya berbuat jahat.

"Benar, Do Changmin, aku memang tidak akan membiarkanmu berbuat jahat. Tapi, aku melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri..."

* * *

Kim Jongin yang saat itu sedang mengerjakan beberapa soal latihan yang diberikan oleh guru matematikanya di perpustakaan tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang tak terkira di bagian dadanya. Refleks, pemuda tampan itu memegangi bagian dadanya yang sakit.

"Kau kenapa, Jongin? Kau sakit?" Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya langsung cemas melihat Jongin yang sedang menahan sakit.

"Ti-tidak tahu, Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak dan firasatku tidak enak."

"Lebih baik kita ke ruang kesehatan saja. Ayo kuantar."

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah ketika Kyungsoo memapahnya untuk berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan, meninggalkan lembar-lembar kertas mereka yang berserakan di atas meja.

Begitu mereka tiba di dekat ruang kesehatan, mereka sedikit terkejut saat melihat ruangan itu terlihat ramai. Merasa bingung, akhirnya mereka berjalan semakin mendekati kerumunan para siswa yang memakai pakaian olahraga itu.

"Ada apa ini?" Jongin bertanya pada salah satu siswa.

Siswa itu menoleh pada Jongin. "Soojung- _ssi_ mengalami kecelakaan saat kami berlatih lompat galah. Kemungkinan besar, ia mengalami patah kaki."

Mata Jongin seketika membulat mendengar jawaban siswa itu. Tanpa basa-basi, pria itu menerobos kerumunan siswa untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan.

Kyungsoo membeku melihat Jongin yang bahkan melupakan rasa sakitnya karena terlalu mencemaskan Soojung. Ada setitik cemburu di hatinya, namun ia memilih untuk menepisnya dan segera beranjak menyusul Jongin.

Begitu sampai di dalam, gadis itu kembali membeku saat melihat Jongin menggenggam tangan seorang gadis yang sedang menggeram keras karena menahan sakit. Kentara sekali raut kekhawatiran di wajah pemuda yang dikasihinya tersebut.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam ketika beberapa petugas kesehatan datang dan meminta para siswa lain untuk minggir, kemudian orang-orang berpakaian putih itu mengangkat Soojung bersama-sama untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Jongin hendak bergerak mengikuti Soojung, tapi lelaki itu masih sempat untuk menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajak gadis itu berjalan.

"Jo-Jongin..." cicitan gadis itu membuat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. "A-aku tidak usah ikut saja, ya? Aku... aku takut mengganggu kebersamaanmu dengan Soojung- _ssi_."

Pernyataan Kyungsoo itu membuat Jongin mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau terlihat sangat khawatir saat melihat Soojung- _ssi_ kesakitan tadi. Kau bahkan melupakan rasa sakitmu. Kau... kau pasti sangat menyayangi Soojung- _ssi_ , ya? Aku tidak mau menghalangi hubungan kalian. Lagipula, aku dan kau tak memiliki hubungan apapun, jadi—"

"Kyungsoo, cukup."

Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat begitu Jongin menyela perkataannya yang cukup panjang. Gadis itu tertegun ketika Jongin tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya dan menatap matanya lurus-lurus.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo. Jangan berpikir macam-macam."

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat menyayangi Soojung tadi. Kau bahkan melupakan rasa sakitmu. Kau—"

"Aku tidak sakit, Kyungsoo. Rasa sesak di dadaku tadi hanya disebabkan karena Soojung sedang merasa kesakitan. Bukan aku yang sakit, tapi Soojung."

"Aku... tidak mengerti."

"Kyungsoo, aku dan Soojung sebenarnya..."

* * *

"Aku menukar kembali dua bayi kalian setelah Yunho meminta seorang perawat menukar bayi kalian sebelumnya."

Changmin tampak sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan kakaknya. Junsu juga terkejut, tapi rasa terkejut itu tampaknya tidak sebesar Changmin.

Kepala Keluarga Do itu bahkan terus membeku selama beberapa menit, mencoba untuk mencerna dan terus mencerna perkataan Yoochun.

" _H-hyung..._ Kau pasti berbohong, 'kan? Kau hanya ingin menghukumku dengan dustamu itu, kan?"

Alih-alih memberikan jawaban, Yoochun justru menggerakkan tangannya untuk merogoh saku mantelnya, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana.

Sebuah amplop. Junsu dari jauh mengenali amplop itu. Sebuah amplop putih dengan logo yang sama seperti milik Jongin semalam.

Yoochun menyerahkan amplop itu kepada Changmin, memberikan isyarat pada yang lebih muda untuk membuka benda berbahan kertas tersebut.

Dengan keraguan yang menyelimuti, Changmin menerima amplop itu dan membukanya dengan perlahan. Selembar kertas yang terlipat dengan rapi keluar dari dalam amplop itu, dan Changmin memusatkan pandangannya pada tulisan bertinta hitam pada kertas tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat membaca, secara tidak sadar Changmin menjatuhkan kertas itu ke lantai.

"A-apa maksudnya ini, _Hyung?"_

"Kenapa bertanya lagi? Kau pasti sudah membacanya, 'kan? Kim Soojung... bukan darah dagingmu."

Changmin adalah satu-satunya orang yang tampak kaget di ruangan itu. Tatapan kosongnya mengarah ke depan, dan wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

Kim Junsu menghela napas memperhatikan wajah mantan kawan karibnya tersebut. Tak lama, ia beralih menatap Yoochun. " _Hyung,_ sebenarnya aku dan istriku sudah tahu tentang fakta tersebut. Putra kami secara diam-diam melakukan tes DNA, dan hasilnya menunjukkan bahwa Kyungsoo bukanlah putri kandungku." Pria itu lalu mengeluarkan amplop dari saku jasnya dan memberikannya kepada Yoochun.

Yoochun menerimanya, membukanya, kemudian membaca isinya. "Ini semakin memperkuat bukti-bukti yang ada." Pria itu meletakkan amplop itu ke atas meja dan menatap adiknya yang hingga kini masih mematung. "Do Changmin, selama ini kau telah menyia-nyiakan putri kandungmu, memperlakukannya dengan buruk setiap ia mengunjungimu di penjara, padahal selama ini ia sudah diperlakukan dengan sangat buruk oleh teman-temannya di sekolah. Kau tahu? Ia di _bully_ karena memiliki ayah seorang koruptor."

Perkataan tajam Yoochun itu membuat Changmin menundukkan kepala. Jelas terlihat bahwa pria tinggi itu sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Satu lagi. Selama ini kau balas dendam kepada orang yang salah, Do Changmin. Bukan Junsu yang menjebloskanmu ke dalam penjara, tapi aku yang melakukannya. Aku yang awalnya memberi tahu Junsu bahwa kau melakukan tindak korupsi. Aku juga yang menyerahkan bukti-bukti kejahatanmu kepada Junsu dan pihak berwajib. Kalau kau ingin membalas dendam, seharusnya kau melakukan itu kepadaku."

Dan akhirnya air mata Changmin meleleh di pipinya setelah ia mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Ia baru tahu bahwa selama ini ia sangat banyak melakukan kejahatan. Dan bodohnya, semua kejahatan itu ia lakukan kepada orang yang salah.

Dengan lemas Changmin menjatuhkan diri ke lantai; berlutut di atas lantai yang dingin. "Maafkan aku," ia bersuara dengan serak, terlalu perih walau hanya untuk bicara. "Maafkan kebodohanku, Kim Junsu."

Junsu kembali menghela napas melihat kondisi mantan sahabatnya yang terlihat menyedihkan itu. Mantan sahabatnya itu sudah gelap mata dan melakukan banyak kesalahan besar. Tapi, ia juga tak ingin menutup pintu maaf bagi sosok yang dulu pernah menjadi orang terdekatnya itu.

Junsu pun kemudian memutuskan untuk mendekati Changmin dan meminta pria itu untuk kembali berdiri tegak. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu," Junsu berujar saat Changmin sudah kembali berdiri. "Tapi kau harus minta maaf pada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu adalah korban yang sebenarnya."

Changmin pun mengangguk dan memeluk Junsu erat sambil berulang kali menggumamkan kata terimakasih.

Junsu membalas pelukan itu dan menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya untuk memberi ketenangan.

Suasana penuh haru itu terusik ketika sebuah ponsel tiba-tiba berdering nyaring. Junsu melepas pelukannya dan menoleh ke arah sang istri. Ternyata ponsel istrinya yang berbunyi. Cepat-cepat wanita itu mengangkat panggilan yang masuk.

"Halo?" wanita itu berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon. "Apa? Sekarang kalian di rumah sakit mana?" Suara pekikan itu membuat manusia-manusia lain yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut.

Tak lama, wanita itu kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas tangan. "Soojung mengalami kecelakaan. Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang juga."

* * *

Soojung segera mendapat penanganan di ruang operasi setelah ayahnya—ralat, dua ayahnya—menyelesaikan beberapa urusan administrasi di rumah sakit. Kaki kiri Soojung patah, jadi terpaksa harus dioperasi.

Saat ini semua orang sedang menunggu dengan cemas di depan ruang operasi. Keluarga Kim dan Keluarga Do mengisi dua deret kursi tunggu yang ada di tempat itu.

"Jongin, kau baik-baik saja, sayang? Kau terlihat pucat," Ibu Jongin bertanya pada putranya yang duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah yang pucat.

Jongin menoleh pada sang ibu dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja, Ibu. Hanya saja, tadi saat Soojung mengalami kecelakaan, dadaku terasa sakit. Ikatan batin kami sebagai saudara kembar sepertinya semakin kuat."

Do Kyungsoo yang juga duduk di samping Jongin tidak terlihat terkejut mendengar perkataan Jongin. Hal itu membuat ibu Jongin merasa heran. "Apa... Kyungsoo sudah tahu tentang semuanya?" wanita itu berbisik lirih di telinga putranya.

Jongin pun tersenyum melihat ketakutan ibunya. "Iya, Ibu. Kyungsoo sudah tahu semuanya. Kalau ia belum tahu, ia pasti merasa bingung karena tiba-tiba saja Keluarga Kim dan Keluarga Do berkumpul seperti ini."

Benar, Kyungsoo sudah tahu semuanya karena tadi Jongin sudah menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang tidak diketahui oleh gadis itu. Awalnya Kyungsoo kaget dan kesal karena Jongin diam-diam melakukan tes DNA, tapi pada akhirnya gadis itu bisa menerimanya.

Walaupun sebenarnya ada hal yang tetap mengganjal di benak gadis itu. Satu hal yang membuatnya terlihat murung dari tadi.

"Jongin, apa aku boleh pulang lebih dulu?" gadis cantik itu akhirnya bertanya lirih kepada Jongin.

"Eh? Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" Jongin malah balas bertanya dengan raut khawatir.

Gadis yang diberi pertanyaan menggeleng singkat. "Aku hanya lelah. Jadi, bolehkah?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo aku antar." Jongin sudah berdiri dan bersiap untuk mengantar Kyungsoo, tapi kehadiran seorang pria tinggi di sampingnya membuatnya terkejut.

"Ehm... Ba-bagaimana kalau Ayah saja yang mengantar?" pria tinggi itu bertanya dengan ragu sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang kini membulatkan mata ke arahnya.

"A-ayah?"

"I-iya, sayang. Ayo Ayah antar pulang. Pulang ke rumah kita."

Dan Kyungsoo seketika bangkit untuk memeluk pria tinggi itu. Tangis haru langsung pecah begitu sepasang ayah dan anak yang selama ini terpisah karena kesalahpahaman itu saling memeluk.

Sebenarnya, inilah yang ditakutkan oleh Kyungsoo. Ia takut, setelah ini ia harus pulang kemana? Setelah mengetahui kebenaran mengenai jati dirinya, Kyungsoo justru merasa takut akan nasibnya yang selanjutnya. Ia bukan bagian dari keluarga Kim, jadi otomatis ia harus kembali pada Keluarga Do. Tapi masalahnya, apakah Do Changmin bersedia menerimanya?

Untungnya, keraguan itu pupus oleh sebuah pelukan hangat. Kyungsoo pulang. Ia sudah benar-benar pulang.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman bahagia. Ia benar-benar telah berhasil memperjuangkan seorang Do Kyungsoo.

* * *

Ia sedang bingung. Sangat bingung. Di satu sisi, ia senang karena ternyata ia dan Kyungsoo tidak memiliki ikatan darah. Ia dan Kyungsoo bukanlah saudara kandung sehingga mereka berhak menjalin hubungan yang spesial. Namun di sisi lain, ia juga sedih. Pasalnya, Kyungsoo hari ini memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumahnya dan kembali ke rumah Keluarga Do.

Jongin merasa tak rela saat melihat Kyungsoo memasukkan satu per satu barangnya ke dalam koper dan kardus pagi ini. Ia sedih karena ia tak akan bisa bersama Kyungsoo selama 24 jam mulai sekarang. Mereka dulu memang juga tidak bersama selama 24 jam penuh, tapi setidaknya Jongin selalu merasa dekat dengan Kyungsoo karena mereka tinggal di bawah atap yang sama.

Tapi hari ini Kyungsoo akan pergi, pergi meninggalkannya hingga ada jarak belasan kilometer di antara mereka. Ini bahkan belum ada 24 jam semenjak semua rahasia berhasil dibongkar, tapi gadis itu sepertinya tak sabar untuk segera angkat kaki dari kediaman Keluarga Kim.

"Kyungsoo, memangnya kenapa kau tidak mau tinggal di sini saja?" Jongin bertanya pada gadis yang sibuk melipat pakaiannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper.

Saat ini dua remaja itu sedang berada di dalam kamar Kyungsoo yang sebentar lagi akan kembali ditempati oleh pemilik sebelumnya, Kim Soojung. Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang Soojung, kemarin operasinya berjalan lancar, dan kemungkinan satu minggu lagi sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit.

Kyungsoo memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan pemuda yang kini tengah duduk santai di kursi belajarnya. Bukannya membantu, sejak tadi pria berkulit sedikit gelap itu malah merecokinya dengan pertanyaan yang tidak penting.

"Kyungsoo... Do Kyungsoo, kau mendengarku?"

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin pura-pura tuli supaya tak bisa mendengar suara sumbang itu.

"Jongin, kau sudah melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama sebanyak duabelas kali, dan jawabanku tidak akan berubah."

"Oh, memangnya apa jawabanmu? Aku lupa."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Percuma saja berdebat dengan si otak udang itu.

"Kyungsoo... Do Kyungsoo."

Lagi-lagi panggilan itu datang, membuat Kyungsoo semakin berdecak sebal. "Kita tidak ada ikatan kekerabatan, jadi kita tidak boleh tinggal bersama. Itu bisa menimbulkan fitnah," gadis itu akhirnya memilih untuk menjawab.

"Ah, begitu ya?" Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sok paham. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku lekas melamarmu saja supaya di antara kita cepat-cepat ada hubungan kekerabatan?"

Meskipun saat ini Kyungsoo berjongkok membelakanginya, tapi Jongin yakin Kyungsoo sedang merona saat ini. 1 untuk Kim Jongin, 0 untuk Do Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menerima lamaranmu? Jangan terlalu percaya diri!"

Jongin merengut sedih mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo. "Kenapa bicara begitu? Apa bagimu, hubungan kita selama ini tidak ada artinya?"

Bukannya merasa iba pada Jongin, Kyungsoo malah terkekeh renyah tanpa sekalipun menolehkan kepala ke arah lelaki itu. "Hubungan? Memangnya di antara kita ada hubungan apa, hm?"

Wajah Jongin semakin tertekuk mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Jadi, tidak ada hubungan, ya? Apa karena aku belum memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku makanya kau seperti ini?"

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari gadis yang hingga saat ini masih sibuk menata pakaiannya di dalam sebuah koper berukuran besar itu.

"Kyungsoo, kalau aku memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku, apa kau akan menerimaku?"

Belum ada jawaban. Kyungsoo masih diam. Dan parahnya, Jongin tak bisa melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo karena sejak tadi gadis itu masih memunggunginya.

Jongin mencebik kesal karena sejak tadi ia hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu. Dengan perasaan sebal, pria itu mengambil secarik kertas kosong yang tadi tergeletak di meja belajar, lalu juga meraih sebuah bolpoin yang ada di dekat kertas itu. Dalam diam Jongin menuliskan beberapa kata di kertas itu.

Setelah selesai menulis, pria bertubuh proporsional itu akhirnya melipat dan melipat terus kertas itu hingga menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas yang cukup bagus.

Sambil memicingkan matanya, Jongin membidik kepala Kyungsoo, bersiap untuk mendaratkan pesawat hasil karyanya ke landasan yang berwujud kepala gadis cantik itu.

 _Target locked._ Dan akhirnya pesawat kertas itu meluncur dengan cantik, lalu menukik dengan anggun menabrak kepala Kyungsoo dan akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai. Membuat gadis itu mengaduh dan segera menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" gadis itu bertanya dengan kesal, tapi Jongin justru memalingkan muka sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; merajuk. "Oh, Kim Jongin! Apa lagi sekarang?"

Tak ada jawaban verbal yang diluncurkan oleh mulut Jongin. Yang ada, pemuda bermarga Kim itu hanya mengarahkan dagunya beberapa kali ke arah pesawat kertas yang jatuh tak jauh dari kaki Kyungsoo.

Sambil terus memaki Jongin, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengambil benda laknat yang tadi _mencium_ bagian belakang kepalanya tersebut. Tangan kurusnya membuka satu persatu lipatan, dan kini terpampang nyata empat kata yang membuat emosi Kyungsoo lenyap seketika.

 _Be my girl, please?_

Hanya empat kata, tapi mampu membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdisko dengan gembira di dalam sana. Menari dengan lincah hingga membuat perut gadis itu terasa geli. Kakinya bahkan terlalu lemas untuk berdiri sehingga gadis itu tetap dalam posisi jongkok sejak tadi.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Do Kyungsoo?" Jongin dengan seenaknya bertanya. Lelaki muda itu saat ini sudah berdiri di depan Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis. Sangat manis dan itu memperburuk kondisi jantung Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah membuatku kesulitan untuk berdiri, dan sekarang kau menanyakan apa jawabanku, huh?"

"Oh, apa kau baru saja memberiku kode supaya aku mau menggendongmu, Do Kyungsoo?"

Dan seketika Kyungsoo mampu mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri tegak, menantang Jongin yang juga berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

"Dalam mimpimu saja, Kim!"

"Iya, dalam mimpiku, kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku. Jadi, apa sekarang kau bersedia mewujudkan mimpiku itu?"

Kini Kyungsoo tak mendebat Jongin lagi. Wajah gadis itu memerah secara perlahan. Ia bahkan tak mampu menatap wajah Jongin lagi.

Di sisi lain, Jongin masih bersabar menunggu sebuah jawaban. Iya, jawaban dari sosok yang sangat dikasihinya itu.

"Hatiku sudah menjadi milikmu sejak lama, Kim Jongin. Jadi bagaimana aku bisa menolakmu?"

Jongin seperti baru saja meluncur dari sebuah perosotan pelangi setelah ia mendengar bisikan halus Kyungsoo. Jantungnya berdebar kencang penuh euforia saat otaknya mampu mengartikan maksud tersembunyi di balik perkataan gadis di depannya itu.

Sambil tersenyum lebar layaknya orang bodoh, Jongin akhirnya mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo supaya gadis itu kembali menatapnya. Dan akhirnya, dua pasang mata itu kembali saling bertatapan, menyalurkan segenap perasaan cinta dari hati mereka. Dari hati, naik ke mata.

"Terimakasih," tiba-tiba Jongin berbisik lirih. Entah sejak kapan wajahnya berada tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

Dekatnya jarak wajah mereka membuat Kyungs gugup, jadi gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk.

Secara pelan, Jongin pun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Si gadis refleks menutup mata karena ia bisa membayangkan apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

Namun mata gadis itu kembali membelalak lebar ketika ia merasakan sebuah kecupan lembut di pipi kirinya. Iya, di pipi.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku akan mencium bibirmu? Percaya diri sekali sih? Cinta itu tidak harus disalurkan lewat ciuman bibir. Jadi, jangan banyak berharap."

"Ya! Kim Jongin!"

Si gadis menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah bak tomat di dada Jongin sambil tangannya bergerak memukul manja dada bidang itu.

Bukannya merasa kesakitan, Jongin justru tertawa keras. Tangannya ia lingkarkan mengelilingi tubuh kecil Kyungsoo; memeluknya. Membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan pukulan-pukulan manjanya.

"Aku ingin jadi lelaki sejati seperti ayahku. Beliau baru mencium bibir Ibu setelah mereka menikah, dan aku juga ingin jadi seperti itu."

Perkataan tulus Jongin itu membuat Kyungsoo hati Kyungsoo menghangat. Gadis itu membalas pelukan Jongin.

Mereka meresapi _moment_ itu sambil memejamkan mata, mensyukuri indahnya akhir cerita mereka setelah gelap dan sulit silih berganti menghiasi. Gelap lawan katanya adalah terang, dan sulit lawan katanya adalah mudah. Setelah gelap akan selalu ada terang, dan setelah sulit akan selalu ada mudah. Yang harus selalu dilakukan hanyalah... **_percaya_**.

"Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Jongin."

.

.

.

 _Kisah kita bagaikan benang kusut; rumit, ruwet, runyam._

 _Kisah kita bagaikan benang kusut; sulit untuk diurai._

 _Tapi, sulit bukan berarti tidak bisa. Sulit artinya, kita harus bekerja lebih keras hingga akhirnya bisa._

 _Kisah kita bagaikan benang kusut, tapi setelah kita berhasil mengurainya, lalu merajutnya kembali, ia menjadi indah._

 **END**

* * *

Glad's note:

It's completed now!

I'm gonna say thank you so much for those who keep supporting this fanfiction. I know, this fanfiction is far from perfect, there are so many mistakes and you guys might don't like the way I write it. Sorry for any mistake I've made here. Sorry if you're not satisfied after reading this fanfiction. And yeah, sorry for not updating everyday like usual.

I don't know when will I get the opportunity to write KaiSoo fanfiction again, so it may be the last for now. I hope I'll see you guys again with another fanfiction in the future, though. Not now or tomorrow, but someday.

The last words, I love you guys. Thank You!


End file.
